


Somewhere I Belong

by xipypuck



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Politics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xipypuck/pseuds/xipypuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando levantas la vista, lo que tienes delante no es un maníaco de ojos saltones con un hacha en la mano, sino un chaval aproximadamente de tu edad pero más bajito, moreno de pelo largo, con gafas grandes y labios rojos, mirándote mordiéndose el labio.</p>
<p>“Ey, um… ¿podrías decirme dónde está la salida? Esto es jodidamente grande y me he perdido”</p>
<p>Por un momento te quedas en shock, como si tu cerebro no aceptara que esa voz saliera de ese cuerpo, pero carraspeas y sacas el libro de tu taquilla, cerrando con cuidado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flightless bird, American mouth

“Vamos… un poco más, un poco más... ¡Sí! ¡WOO! ¡Uno setenta y dos!”

Sonríes desde dentro del agua. Tu pecho subiendo y bajando frenético por el esfuerzo. Uno setenta y dos. Estabas a treinta segundos del record mundial de doscientos libres y tu entrenador te mira como si fueras un milagro imposible.

“Estos estatales son tuyos, Gerard. Tendrás los mejores entrenadores de las olimpiadas observándote. Treinta segundos… chaval, tú… tú puedes hacer historia”

“Pero aun queda trabajo para eso” te quitas las gafas y el gorro, metiendo tu cabeza en el agua otra vez para apartar tu pelo de la cara.

Tu entrenador niega resignado, en cuclillas delante de la calle, pero aun sonríe. “Te exiges demasiado, muchacho. Deberías descansar, mañana trabajaremos en los cuatrocientos estilos, por hoy ya has hecho un gran trabajo”

“Gracias, entrenador, pero ¿sería posible que pudiera quedarme un rato más?”

El entrenador Schechter suspira, mirándote no muy convencido. “Gerard, sabes que somos los últimos en el pabellón… no me está permitido dejarte solo aquí”  
“Sólo será un rato, te juro que lo cerraré todo al salir como si hubieras sido tú”

Lo ves suspirar pero sabes que ya ha accedido. No puede negarte nada, en parte por ser quien eres, y en parte por ser el mejor del equipo de natación y su predilecto.  
“Media hora, no más, Gerard”

“Gracias, entrenador”

Te vuelves a colocar el gorro y las gafas mientras Brian sale de la piscina, y vuelves a hacerte unos largos más, tu mente en blanco mientras te sacudes debajo del agua, te deslizas como si fueras mitad pez. 

El agua era tu casa, nunca te cansarías de ella.

Exactamente media hora más tarde sales del pabellón de piscina, vaqueros oscuros y pelo mojado, con el macuto al hombro y el cuerpo aplomado, como si acabaras de estar flotando entre nubes en vez de nadando durante tres horas. 

A estas horas ya no queda casi nadie en el instituto, y menos de último año, pero aun hay unos pocos así que aprovechas que está abierto para pasarte por tu taquilla y coger el libro que te estás leyendo, olvidado ahí a la hora de la comida.

El pasillo tenía encendidas la mitad de las luces porque el instituto había establecido que, como medida de ahorro, a partir de las seis se apagaran la mitad de las lámparas, dejando el pabellón de último año casi en penumbra.

Cuando llegas a tu taquilla no hay nadie en el pasillo, pero mientras rebuscas entre tus cosas para encontrar el maldito libro en la oscuridad oyes unos pasos que se acercan, y sacas la cabeza de tu taquilla porque así empiezan muchas películas de miedo.

Sin embargo, cuando levantas la vista, lo que tienes delante no es un maníaco de ojos saltones con un hacha en la mano, sino un chaval aproximadamente de tu edad pero más bajito, moreno de pelo largo, con gafas grandes y labios rojos, mirándote mordiéndose el labio.

“Ey, um… ¿podrías decirme dónde está la salida? Esto es jodidamente grande y me he perdido”

Por un momento te quedas en shock, como si tu cerebro no aceptara que esa voz saliera de ese cuerpo, pero carraspeas y sacas el libro de tu taquilla, cerrando con cuidado.

“Em, yo voy fuera así que puedes venir conmigo. Si quieres”

“Genial” el chico te echa una sonrisa kilométrica y se ajusta algo en la espalda. Ahí es cuando te das cuenta de que lleva una funda de lo que debe ser una guitarra colgada, con una sudadera negra grande y pantalones vaqueros rotos.

Echáis a andar en silencio.

“Eres nuevo aquí, ¿no?”

“Sí, acabo de engancharme al curso, así que aun no me conozco muy bien el sitio”

Asientes, colocándote el macuto mejor en el hombro, donde empezaba a resbalar, y preguntando curioso.

“¿De dónde eres?”

“De Jasper” te suelta, como si fuera la cuidad más conocida del mundo o algo. Vamos, tú no tienes ni puta idea.

“Oh, Jasper… claro”

Lo ves rodar los ojos por el rabillo del ojo y reprimes una sonrisa. “Llegará el día en que alguien sepa dónde está Jasper, ya lo verás” te mira y te sonríe de nuevo y tú no puedes evitar devolvérsela. “Tennessee. Es un pueblo pequeñito, casi como todo este instituto… así que entenderás porque voy algo perdido, no es que sea retrasado ni nada”

“Oh, no, yo nunca pensaría algo así” dices, rompiendo a reír cuando el chaval te mira con ojos de asesino, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Le abres la puerta para que pase cuando llegáis y bajáis las escaleras despacio, unos cuantos grillos el único sonido de la noche.

“Bueno, ¿y qué trae a un chico de Jasper, Tennessee a Baltimore?”

“En Jasper estás condenado a trabajar en el negocio familiar: carnicero, panadero y todos los –eros que te puedas imaginar… yo no nací para ser pastelero. Y aunque siempre he ayudado a mis padres, no me malinterpretes, supongo que quería darme la oportunidad de ser algo más. ¿Por qué Baltimore? Bueno, mis tíos viven aquí y mis padres se quedaban más tranquilos si venía a un sitio donde conociera a alguien, ya sabes, la gente de pueblo y su—em, lo siento, me estoy enrollando” sonríe nervioso y tú puedes jurar que es lo más adorable que has visto nunca. “Es que eres la primera persona con la que hablo”

“Oh, bah, no te preocupes. Los –eros son interesantes…” eso lo hace reír y tú sonríes grande, parándote en la entrada del aparcamiento del instituto.

“Um, ¿necesitas que te lleve a algún sitio? Tengo el coche aquí mismo”

“Oh, no, no” el chico hace un gesto con la mano. “Pero gracias, em…”

“Gerard” dices, extendiendo la mano.

“Gerard… Yo soy Frank, Frank Iero”

Te estrecha la mano y tú asientes, sonriendo. 

“Bueno, me voy… mi perro debe estar meándose por todo el apartamento”

“Vale, nos vemos, Frank de Jasper”

Ya ha echado a andar en sentido contrario al que tú vas, pero se da la vuelta para sacarte la lengua y se ríe después, desapareciendo en la negrura de la calle. Te ríes y niegas con la cabeza mientras sacas las llaves de tu coche, te había caído bien.

El motor de tu Mustang Fastback negro de 1967 ruge como un león enjaulado cuando por fin sales del instituto y haces el camino de vuelta a casa.

*

La casa está llena de gente, para variar.

Sabes que mamá odia eso, pero el negocio de tu padre es más importante que cualquier otra cosa bajo los techos de esta enorme mansión.

“Hola, mamá”

“Cielo, por fin has llegado. María ha guardado tu cena, creo que Mikey te espera”

Tu madre no era como cualquiera esperaría. Sí, rozaba los cincuenta, pero era alta y delgada, rubia como el platino y de ojos grandes. Los tacones de aguja de doce centímetros eran como zapatillas de estar por casa para ella, igual que las faldas de tubo y las camisas de raso. Requisitos que debes cumplir cuando eres mujer de quien eres.

A ti se te dejaba vestir como un chico normal porque ibas al instituto.

Le das un beso en la mejilla y te sonríe, guapa y bondadosa como siempre, a la vez que María aparece por detrás de ella. María había sido vuestra ama de casa y niñera desde que tenías cinco años, y a estas alturas era como una abuela para ti.

Cuando eras pequeño te daba miedo el fuerte acento ruso, pero ahora te parecía gracioso que incluso a pesar de los años pasados, no lo hubiera perdido.

“Pequeño Gerard, por fin en casa. Cena enfriarse si no se da prisa, jovencito”

“Sí, María, busco a Mikes y bajamos” le das un beso a ella también y sales en dirección a la escalera, subiendo de dos en dos y dando un golpe con los nudillos en la puerta de tu hermano.

No esperas a que abra, pasas a la tuya y dejas el macuto en el suelo, encendiendo el portátil y quitándote las zapatillas.

Al otro lado del pasillo, tu hermano abre la puerta. “Ya era hora de que llegaras, Tritón”

Tritón era el mote cariñoso que usaba para reírse de ti por pasar tanto tiempo en el agua, aunque su preferido era sirenita. Ese no lo usaba a oídos de sus padres, gracias a los dioses.

“¡Uno setenta y dos, Mikey!”

“Vaya…” dice tu hermano sorprendido, sonriendo apoyado en el marco de tu puerta. “A estas alturas no sé como aun no te ha salido cola”

“Oh, sí que tengo cola… ¿quieres verla?”

Mikes pone cara de asco. “Arrgg, tío. Guárdatela para el que esté dispuesto a buscar durante horas”

Sales de la habitación cogiéndolo del cuello y obligándolo a doblarse, haciéndole la plancha en la cabeza.

“Auu, aaa, ¡Gee, no!”

“Retira eso, pequeño Mikey, sabes que es el martillo de Thor”

Bajáis las escaleras riéndoos y empujándoos el uno al otro, María mirando la escena desde abajo con las manos en la cintura y negando con la cabeza.  
“Dejad pelea, nenes. El señor os acompañará durante la cena”

La mención de vuestro padre es suficiente para quitaros la sonrisa de un golpe, haciendo que os arregléis la ropa y entréis al gran comedor de mesa larga con el gesto más serio y sereno que podéis sacar.

Tu padre, alto y erguido al lado del cuadro de tu abuela, se gira cuando entráis al comedor, sonriendo suave e indicando que os sentéis con la mano. Su pelo es negro como el carbón y sus ojos intensos y seguros. Decididos. La clase de hombre que todo el mundo respeta y admira. Y algunos temen.

No era un mal hombre ni mucho menos, simplemente uno entregado a su carrera y cuidadoso de permanecer alto en las expectativas sociales. Nunca fallando. Siempre impecable. Exigente y perspicaz.

Incluso con su familia.

“Buenas noches, hijos”

Os sentáis los tres y permanecéis en silencio mientras María os sirve antes de que vuestro padre hable por fin.

“Gracias, María” la mujer sale por la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido y tu padre suspira mientras empezáis a cenar. “Bueno, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento, Gerard?”

“Muy bien, de hecho. He superado mi propio record. Uno setenta y dos”

“Excelente” un brillo orgulloso aparece en los ojos de tu padre. “Estos estatales serán coser y cantar para ti. Ya lo verás. Estarás en todos los periódicos, las universidades se pelearán por tenerte en sus filas, estoy seguro. ¿Has mirado ya la lista que te di?”

“Um, no. He estado ocupado con el proyecto de arte de clase y—“

El bufido de tu padre te interrumpe. “Arte… ni siquiera sé porqué se sigue impartiendo eso en el instituto” tu hermano y tú intercambiáis una mirada nerviosa. Si sólo él supiera lo que guardas en tu cuarto. “Pues échale un ojo en cuanto puedas. Ahí están todas las universidades más prestigiosas de los Estados Unidos. Las mejores escuelas de Abogados”

“Papá—“

“Ya hemos tenido esta discusión, hijo. No tengo nada que añadir”

Y con eso se levantó de la silla y salió del comedor. Ni una palabra a Mikey, ni una mirada. Suspiras y lo miras disculpándote por acaparar toda la atención de tu ambicioso padre. Mikey sonríe, ‘no es tu culpa’ dicen sus ojos. Aunque no ayuda a que te sientas mejor.

“¿Cuándo piensas decirle que no quieres ir a la universidad?”

Suspiras. “Cómo si fuera a escucharme. ¿Lo has visto? Ya tiene toda mi vida planeada… a ver con qué cara le digo que quiero ir a la escuela de arte sin que me eche de casa por eso”

Mikey te recrimina con la mirada. “No seas dramático, es papá. Será como quieras pero nunca te echaría de casa. Al menos no a ti”

“Mikey… no—“

“No hace falta que digas nada, Gee, en serio. Eres el hijo perfecto que siempre ha querido, ni tú ni yo tenemos la culpa. Y no puedo competir con eso”

“No tienes que hacerlo, no para mi”

Tu hermano te sonríe antes de seguir cenando. 

“Lo sé”

*

Al día siguiente estás entrando a la cafetería cuando ves a Frank sentado solo en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, con un sándwich en una mano y una revista en la otra.

“Eh, tíos, ahora voy a la mesa, ¿vale?”

Tus amigos se alejan riéndose y bromeando sobre no sabes qué mientras tú te dejas caer en el banco de enfrente de Frank.

Cuando levanta la vista y te ve, sonríe grande.

“Hola”

“Hey, ¿encontraste el camino a casa anoche?”

Frank te levanta una ceja y te tira la servilleta a la cara. “Muy gracioso. Pues sí, perfectamente, gracias. Y mi perra ni siquiera se había meado encima”

“Woo, todo un logro”

Sonríes y Frank te devuelve la sonrisa.

“¿Y qué hacías anoche tan tarde en el instituto?” pregunta de golpe.

“Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo”

“Eres un capullo, ¿lo sabías?” dice, aunque está totalmente de broma.

“Estoy en el equipo de natación, acababa de terminar de entrenar”

“Ohh, nadador” Frank te echa una mirada de arriba abajo que no sabes cómo interpretar. Así que ignoras los nervios que se forman en tu estómago y le das una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa. 

“¿Y tú qué?”

“¿Yo qué de qué?”

Ruedas los ojos y se ríe. No una sonrisa, sino una risa de verdad, como de niño, burbujeante y suave. Una risa que te eriza el vello de la nuca.

“Taller de música. Estoy haciendo un curso de musicoterapia para niños con discapacidad psíquica”

“Vaya” decir que estás sorprendido es poco, pero ahora que lo piensas, supones que Frank es perfecto para ese tipo de trabajo. Alegre, cercano, cariñoso (o eso quieres creer).  
Vas a decir algo más, pero Quinn te llama desde vuestra mesa de siempre. “Eh. Gee, ¿quieres un bollo de chocolate?”

Le sacas el dedo a tu mejor amigo, porque el muy mamón sabe a la dieta que estás sometido por el rendimiento de la natación, y miras a Frank otra vez.

“¿Quieres venir a la mesa conmigo y los chicos?”

Frank te mira desconcertado por un momento.

“Um, claro, ¿por qué no?”

Os acercáis a la mesa donde todo tu equipo se ríe de algo que no quieres ni saber y obligas a Toro y Jepha a hacer hueco para dos.  
“Estos son mis colegas y mi equipo de natación. Chicos, este es Frank de Jasper”

Frank rueda los ojos. “Nunca debí haberte dicho eso” 

Tus amigos lo saludan como si fuera uno más de la familia y así sin más, diez minutos después, es como si hubiera sido vuestro amigo de toda la vida. Los chicos hablan animadamente y se ríen. Toro comenta algo sobre la revista de Frank con él mientras tú te terminas tu manzana y tu botella de agua.

Frank te mira un par de veces de reojo mientras habla y tú le sonríes. Te guiña un ojo y tu estómago decide que es hora de que apartes la vista. 

“¿De verdad te apellidas De Jasper?” pregunta Quinn.

Eso hace que rompas a reír como hacía tiempo que no reías, y oyes a Frank gruñir y darse unos cabezazos contra la mesa antes de reírse él mismo y contestar.  
“No, no. Mi apellido es Iero. Jasper es el pueblo de donde vengo, de Tennessee”

No eres capaz de dejar de reírte durante el resto de la hora del almuerzo, y Frank sigue mandándote esas pequeñas miradas que te dejan sin latidos momentáneos. Cuando suena el timbre que anuncia el regreso a clase, todos andáis hasta la puerta despidiéndoos de Frank, que va un curso por debajo de vosotros.

“¿No te animas a unirte al equipo, Frank?”

“Um, no… no soy muy buen nadador”

“Bueno” dice Bob, rodeándolo con los brazos, “Aun así deberías venir a algún entrenamiento. No puedes perderte al mejor nadador de la historia cuando lo tienes delante de tus narices” 

Bob te señala con el dedo y tú no puedes evitar sonrojarte. Si es por el cumplido o por la mirada que te echa Frank prefieres reservarte esa información. 

“Nah, no es para tanto”

“Ohh, no es para tanto, señorito uno setenta y dos” dice Jepha riéndose de ti.

“¿Uno setenta y dos? ¿uno setenta y dos qué?”

Bob aun no ha soltado a Frank. “Un minuto, setenta y dos segundos en doscientos libres”

Frank te mira con una ceja levantada, “¿estás de coña? ¡El record del mundo está en uno cuarenta y dos!” todo el mundo se queda mirándolo como si acabara de descubrir América, y Frank se sonroja un poco. “¿Qué? Que no nade no significa que no me guste, estoy informado”

Ray empieza a reír de repente y le da un golpe en el hombro a Frank.

“Me gusta este tío, ¿nos lo podemos quedar?”

Sonríes a pesar de todo y le revuelves el pelo a Ray. “Vamos, idiotas, llegaremos tarde a clase”

Echáis a andar mientras murmuran los últimos ‘adiós, Frank’ y tú te giras el último, andando de espaldas mientras gritas en el pasillo.

“¡Eh, Frank de Jasper!” Frank se gira y te saca el dedo, esperando a que le contestes con los brazos cruzados. “Esta noche nos tomaremos unas cervezas en el Black Hole, ¿te apuntas?”

Se encoge de hombros. “Claro, si me dices donde está”

“Te recojo a las nueve en tu apartamento, así que más te vale mandarme tu dirección a mi email”

“¿Y de dónde cojones quieres que saque tu dirección de email?” 

Frank parece muy confundido y tú solo sonríes, doblando la esquina del pasillo y rezando para que vuelva a echarle un ojo a esa revista suya.

*

 

De: frnk--@gmail.com  
Enviado: viernes, 5 de noviembre de 2010  
A: geew@hotmail.com  
Asunto: eres un capullo

Mi revista favorita está garabateada con tu letra, muchas gracias. ¬¬ (es broma)

Vivo en la calle Roosevelt, en el número 10. A las nueve, no te retrases. A las señoritas no se nos hace esperar.

XOFrnk


	2. Music and warm bodies

A las nueve menos cinco estás tocando el timbre del apartamento de Frank.

Oyes un perro ladrar y a Frank diciéndole que se calle antes de que te abra la puerta. Lleva los vaqueros negros abiertos y la camiseta arrugada como si acabara de ponérsela, descalzo, pelo revuelto y sin gafas. 

Cuando te mira y sonríe te das cuenta por primera vez desde que lo conociste del color de sus ojos.

“Vas tarde, Frank de Jasper”

“Aun no son las nueve, capullo” te sonríe grande y se aparta de la puerta, haciéndote pasar. “Tardo un minuto”

Una bola de pelo negra de ojos escondidos detrás de un flequillo te olisquea el pie mientras Frank se mete a lo que supones es el baño. Tiene un apartamento pequeño, con un sofá viejo pero cuidado, sin televisión, pero una estantería de arriba abajo llena de libros y música.

El perro ladra para llamar tu atención y te agachas a acariciarlo.

“¿Qué pasa, pequeño?”

El perro solo se sienta y saca la lengua, mirándote con su carita torcida a un lado.

“Ahh, ahora bien que te estás quietecita, eh , Reina”

Levantas la vista donde Frank está terminando de atarse las converse, con el pelo revuelto pero no de la misma manera que antes y una chaqueta. 

“Debes tener manos mágicas, no conozco a nadie que la haya conseguido tener quieta tanto tiempo”

Sonríes y le guiñas un ojo antes de acariciar a Reina una última vez y levantarte.

“¿Estás ya?”

“Sí” Frank le da un beso a su perra y apaga las luces, abriendo la puerta. No es hasta ese momento que te quedas un poco parado, mirándolo antes de salir.

“Em… tus gafas…”

Frank sonríe y a ti te tiembla algo que no sabías que podía temblar. Estas muy jodido.

“Llevo lentillas. Estos días he llevado gafas porque aun no las tenía”

“Oh. Claro. Bien”

Sales del apartamento con la cabeza agachada intentando esconder lo que sabes que es un sonrojo de un par de cojones, y oyes la risa suave de Frank a tu espalda mientras cierra la puerta con llave y manda callar a Reina, que ladra dentro.

Cuando llegáis a la calle y Frank ve tu coche, se para en seco y abre mucho los ojos. Tú maldices a tu padre por no dejarte sacar el mustang.  
“Joder…”

“Sí… ¿vamos?” no quieres darle explicaciones mientras os montáis en el hummer negro de cristales tintados, ambos en la parte de atrás. Frank te mira confuso, a lo mejor porque pensaba que conducirías tú, pero te limitas a ponerte el cinturón y hacer las presentaciones.

“Frank, este es Mikey” señalas a tu hermano que se sienta en el lado del copiloto. “Y este es Gunter” Frank saluda a ambos con una sonrisa grande, pero cuando va a darle la mano a Gunter, éste solo lo mira de arriba abajo con semblante serio y vuelve la vista a la carretera.

Frank te mira con cara de ‘¿de qué coño va?’ y tú le haces un gesto para que lo deje pasar.

“¿Nos vamos?”

Cuando llegáis al Black Hole después de hacer el camino en silencio, los chicos ya están en la puerta esperando, y agradeces la normalidad que te dan ellos cuando el reto de la gente de la puerta del garito mira el hummer como si fuera algo del otro mundo. Que lo es. Es sólo que tú estás acostumbrado a verlo.

Salís del coche con Gunter a vuestra espalda, un tío alto, grande, como dos veces tú, con cara de querer matar a todo el que se pusiera a su lado. Desde luego tu padre los elegía bien.

“Eh, tíos”

“¡Ey! Ehh, has traído al hermano molón”

Ruedas los ojos y sonríes, dándole un golpe a Mikey en la espalda. Mikey sólo tenía un año menos que tú, así que normalmente salíais justos, y para tus amigos era uno más del grupo.

“Vamos dentro” dijo Ray. “Quinn ya ha entrado a coger sitio”

El garito estaba petado como siempre, oscuro, AC/DC sonando y la gente amontonada por todos lados. Tu brazo rodea la cintura de Frank inconscientemente mientras os abrís paso entre la multitud, siguiendo a Ray y Mikey por delante de vosotros. Tus dedos rozan la parte baja de su espalda donde la camiseta se le ha arrugado un poco, e ignoras la descarga que te sube por la espalda.

“Ehhh, habéis llegado” dice Quinn con una sonrisa enorme. “¡Frankie! Espero que te guste la cerveza, porque aquí la bebemos en cantidades industriales”

“Sí bueno, todos menos Gerard” dice Jepha, haciendo que todos se rían.

Tú ruedas los ojos y Frank te mira divertido, con el ceño fruncido. Te inclinas y le hablas en el oído para que te oiga. 

“No es que no beba, pero no tanto como ellos. Mi entrenador me mata si me emborracho”

Él te sonríe y ambos os sentáis en la mesa pequeña de madera, haciendo hueco cuando la camarera os sirve dos jarras más grandes de cerveza. La chica mira a tu hermano y le sonríe, y tus amigos empiezan a silbar y hacer ruiditos de besos cuando Mikey se pone colorado.

“Esa es Alicia. Venimos aquí todos los findes así que ya la conocemos. Se lleva un rollo extraño con Mikey desde hace meses” le explicas a Frank acercándote a su oído. Él sólo se ríe y te mira, señalándote con la jarra a modo de brindis y dando un trago largo de cerveza.

Si te quedas embelesado mirando la manera en que su nuez sube y baja mientras traga con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, esperas que nadie más se haya dado cuenta.

*

Dos horas después seguís en la misma mesa, solo que Bob, Quinn, Ray y Jepha están jugando al futbolín y tu hermano está en la barra haciéndole ojitos a Alicia.

Tú hablas y hablas con Frank, te cuenta cosas de su pequeño pueblo y tú de las competiciones que tendréis ese año. Lo ves echarle pequeñas miradas a Gunter por el rabillo del ojo, que está de pie delante de vuestra mesa, de espaldas a vosotros, con los brazos cruzados.

Aun no has acabado de reírte por algo que ha dicho Frank cuando lo ves inclinarse más hacia ti con el labio entre los dientes.

“Eh, ¿qué le pasa a tu amigo Gunter? ¿Por qué no se sienta? Es un poco raro, ¿No?”

Te ríes sin querer, no es que quieras reírte del chaval, pero te parece gracioso por la inocencia con la que te lo pregunta. Frank capta que te estás riendo de él y te da un golpe en el brazo, “Ehh, no seas capullo”

“Lo siento, lo siento” le sonríes y le revuelves el pelo. “Gunter es de la empresa de seguridad que tiene contratada mi padre”

Frank se queda parado por un momento. 

“¿Empresa de seguridad? ¿Me estás diciendo que es tu gorila?”

“Es una manera de decirlo, sí. Realmente es el de Mikey, el mío es Worm, pero esta noche la tenía libre. Worm te caería mejor”

Frank sigue mirándote como si le hubieras dicho que los alienígenas existen y viven en tu casa, y ese es el momento que Quinn elige para intervenir. 

“Eh, tíos. ¿Qué pasa Frankie? ¿Has visto un fantasma?”

“No lo entiendo” dice Frank, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Quién es tu padre? ¿Por qué llevas un gorila?”

Quinn se ríe fuerte y tú le echas una mirada asesina. “Quinn”

Tu mejor amigo carraspea y se pone serio. “Vale, vale, lo siento. Frank, ¿cómo llevas la política?”

“Mmm… no muy bien, la verdad. Soy de pueblo. ¿A qué viene eso?”

“¿Te suena el nombre Joshep Arthur Way?” Quinn mira a Frank con una ceja levantada y tú suspiras resignado, ahí va la bomba que habías evitado decir.

“Mmm, vagamente. Es el senador de algún sitio, ¿puede ser?”

“Senador del estado de Maryland, con residencia en Baltimor” dice Quinn con una sonrisa de comepollas en la cara. 

Frank asiente lento, “¿Y…”

“Y” Quinn te da un golpe en la espalda y se levanta. “Gerard te va a explicar el resto” dice el muy capullo antes de desaparecer.  
Frank te mira esperando y tú suspiras.

“El día que nos conocimos no te dije mi apellido. Y es Way. Me llamo Gerard Arthur Way”

Los ojos de Frank casi se le salen de las órbitas y agradeces que no lleve las gafas porque habrían tropezado con el cristal.

“¿Qué? Espera, espera, espera… ¿me estás diciendo que eres-- ¿tu padre—oh, joder”

“Sí, mi padre es el senador. Y por eso llevo seguridad hasta para cagar”

El silencio cae entre vosotros aunque el resto del bar esté a rebosar y el ruido sea ensordecedor. Al principio Frank sólo parece sorprendido, pero conforme pasan los segundos, su cara se transforma en algo peor, que hace que te retuerzas por dentro. Lo ves beber un trago de cerveza y mirarte con ojos grandes y rojos por el humo.

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?” y el tono es tan amargo que parece como si le hubieras roto el puto corazón.

“Em… mi padre es… muy estricto con mis amistades. Su trabajo es demasiado importante y no puedo dejar entrar a cualquiera” por la cara de Frank sabes que sólo lo estás empeorando. “No es que tú seas cualquiera, ni mala persona ni nada. Pero mucha gente de ahí fuera sabe quién soy y algunos solo quieren ser mis amigos por interés… sé que esto está sonando fatal, pero no sé qué puedo decirte. Créeme, sé que es un asco”

En la cara de Frank empieza a aparecer lo que crees que es comprensión y te obligas a relajarte, suspirando y mirando a la mesa.

Frank no dice nada durante unos largos y lentos segundos y por primera vez en toda la noche, decides darle un trago a tu cerveza. Está caliente, y asquerosa, pero te entretienes mientras pones cara de asco y eso.

De repente oyes a Frank reírse y levantas la vista, viéndolo cómo te sonríe. Y así sin más, sabes que todo está bien otra vez.

“Vale, me costará acostumbrarme. Pero espero que Worm sea más majo”

Sonríes. “Soy yo igualmente… preferiría que me vieras como Gerard y no como me ve el resto de la gente. El hijo de”

Frank sólo te sonríe y se inclina sobre la mesa, acercándose más aun a ti. “Tranquilo, Gerard de Baltimore, en mi cabeza ya eres Gerard a secas”  
No sabes si es la mirada que te echa, la sonrisa, o que tu cerebro ha interpretado esa frase con segundas, pero tragas para quitarte el nudo de la garganta y le sonríes. 

Tus ojos se desvían por un momento a sus labios, rojos y mojados, a pocos centímetros de los tuyos, y cuando vuelves la mirada a sus ojos te está mirando con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa. Te sonrojas al instante como una virgen.

Frank vuelve a su sitio y sientes que la camiseta te aprieta menos, aunque los pantalones te aprieten más.

*

A la una de la madrugada aun estás pasándotelo en grande, pero mañana no te va a hacer tanta gracia cuando el despertador suene a las cinco. 

“Bueno, tíos, yo me largo”

“Aww, vamos Gee. No seas un amargado. Quédate” Jepha es el que menos tacto tiene de todos, pero es un buen tío.

“No, mañana me levanto temprano y paso” te levantas del banco de madera y ves como Frank te sigue con la mirada. “Pasadlo bien”

Gunter te mira con el ceño fruncido cuanto te acercas a él, y los chicos han vuelto a lo suyo, pero sabes que Frank te observa.

“Gunter, me voy a casa”

“Querrás decir nos vamos”

“No, Mikey aun no quiere irse y paso de joderle la noche”

Gunter se cruza de brazos. “¿Me estás diciendo que te vas solo? Ni de coña, Way, ya sabes las reglas”

“Gunter, o me dejas que me vaya yo sólo o dejas luego que Mikey se vaya sólo. Y si le pasa algo a mi hermano mi padre va a ser el menor de tus problemas”

“No intentes amenazarme, Way, que nos conocemos muchos años. No pienso dejar que te vayas solo”

“Yo me voy con él” Frank parece un muñeco al lado de Gunter, pero su voz es clara y segura.

Gunter lo mira con cara de malas pulgas. “No. No me fío de ti”

“¡Eh!”

“Gunter, es colega mío. No va a hacerme nada” dices con voz serena, controlando el ardor que has sentido cuando le ha hablado así.

“He dicho que no”

“Puedes gritarme lo que quieras en casa mañana, pero no tienes elección”

“El que va a gritar no voy a ser yo a ti, sino tu padre a mí como te pase algo, chaval. ¿Eres consciente de quién eres? ¿O tengo que recordártelo?”

Suspiras. Discutir con Gunter es como intentar que el hielo se derrita a soplidos.

“Gunter… cogeremos un taxi ¿vale? Pero no voy a dejar que Mikey se vaya solo”

“Puedo llevarte y luego volver a por tu hermano”

“Oye, tío” intervino Frank, carraspeando y poniéndose serio cuando Gunter le echa una mirada asesina. “Gunter. Mi apartamento está más cerca aun, podemos quedarnos ahí y cuando salgas con Mikey pasar a por él. Soy trigo limpio, lo juro” dijo, levantando las manos a modo inocente. Tú tienes que esconder la sonrisa.

Gunter no parece muy convencido, pero al final acepta.

“No te muevas de su casa y no te separes del móvil, ¿estamos? Confío en que puedas tumbar a este enano si intenta algo”

“¿Enano? ¿Quieres que te parta la cara come—“ Frank aprieta los puños y tú te tienes que poner delante suya, interrumpiéndolo si no quieres que Gunter haga de su cabeza un balón de fútbol.

“Gunter, no te pases. Llámame después, ¿vale? Estaré en su apartamento”

Salís al frío de la noche unos diez minutos después, aun con la mirada de tu guardaespaldas clavada en la nuca. Ves que Frank se palpa los bolsillos y maldice en voz baja.

“¿No llevarás un cigarro por casualidad, verdad?”

“No, lo siento. Soy deportista de élite, ¿te acuerdas?”

Frank levanta las manos a modo de disculpa y se ríe. “¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Puede sonar estúpida pero…”

“Me encantan las preguntas estúpidas” dices fingiendo emoción. Frank te pega un codazo.

“¿Por qué uno setenta y dos? Quiero decir, son dos minutos doce para cualquier persona…”

Metes las manos en los bolsillos y te encoges de hombros, sonriendo.

“Mi entrenador opina que es más motivador decir un minuto y los segundos que sean que subir del minuto. Es como esos precios en los que pone doce noventa y cinco. Es lo mismo que trece prácticamente, pero te animas más a comprar si de primeras parece menos. No sé si me estoy explicando”

“Sí, sí. Tiene sentido la verdad”

Seguís andando en un silencio cómodo. Una chica alta y de tacones finos pasa por vuestro lado, sonriéndote y saludando con la mano cuando os cruzáis. Frank la mira con el ceño fruncido y tú te preguntas qué tiene de malo. La tía estaba buena. No que a ti te gustara, ni esa ni ninguna, pero había que reconocer las cosas.

“¿Qué se siente al ser hijo del senador?” pregunta Frank de repente, en voz baja, como si no supiera si preguntar o no.

“Agobio” respondes antes de poder frenarte, casi suspirando a la par que lo dices. Frank te mira con el ceño un poco fruncido y le devuelves la mirada algo inseguro. Es la segunda vez de la noche en que te paras a mirarle los ojos sin las gafas, y son tan sinceros, tan suyos, que hablas sin poder pararte. 

“Mi padre espera que siga sus pasos, y ni puedo ni quiero hacerlo. He intentado decírselo pero en su cabeza solo está que debo entrar en la facultad de derecho y luego a ciencias políticas. Que puedo llegar lejos en el deporte y retirarme a tiempo para presentarme a unas elecciones. Imagínate los votos que ganarás si la gente te conoce como el nadador más rápido de la historia” haces una mala imitación de la voz de tu padre y te ríes. No sabes si de lo mal que te sale o de lo triste de la situación.

“Vaya… lo tiene todo pensado, ¿eh?”

“Ni te lo imaginas…”

Llegáis al edificio de Frank y subís en silencio hasta su apartamento. Reina está durmiendo en el sofá y ni siquiera se mueve cuando entráis. Frank se quita las zapatillas y te señala con la mano para que lo sigas hasta el balcón, donde os sentáis mientras él fuma.

“¿Y qué quieres hacer?”

“Mi único objetivo ahora mismo es la natación. Me gustaría dedicarme a eso tanto tiempo como pudiese. Campeonatos, olimpiadas… este deporte es mi vida. Pero sé que debo hacer algo paralelo. Mi idea es la Escuela de Arte, si mi padre no me corta la cabeza cuando se lo diga”

“Arte… no lo habría pensado” Miras a Frank y te sonríe, poniendo los pies encima de la barandilla. “Me pareces más un tío de literatura” 

“Pues te lo creas o no es mi segunda opción…” eso lo hace reír y tú le acompañas.

“¿Ves? Tengo un ojo…”

Volvéis a quedaros en silencio y vas sintiendo como el sueño te aploma. Has vuelto a entrenar otras cuatro horas hoy y mañana te levantas a las cinco para correr durante una hora y después nadar otras dos. El reloj ya marcaba la una y media, mañana iba a ser la muerte.

“¿Qué es eso tan importante que haces un sábado por la mañana?”

“Correr. Y nadar”

Frank sólo asiente y tu esperas a que diga algo, como que estás loco, u obsesionado como te llama todo el mundo, o que te van a salir branquias, pero el comentario no llega, y eso solo te hace que tu estómago se dé la vuelta un poco más, si la visión de Frank echando el humo por el lado de la boca no era suficiente.

Oh. Joder.

“¿No vas a decir nada de las horas que paso entrenando?”

Frank te mira y se encoge de hombros.

“¿Qué quieres que diga? Yo soy capaz a tirarme cinco horas seguidas tocando la guitarra, ¿y qué?” apaga el cigarro y se levanta de la silla, yendo hasta ti y apoyándose en los reposabrazos de la tuya. “No sé qué estás acostumbrado a que te digan, pero yo lo entiendo, adoras la piscina. Puedo verlo en tus ojos cuando hablas de ella…”

Te preguntas qué más puede ver Frank en tus ojos y si las ganas de besarlo es una de esas cosas.

Te sonríe una vez más, de lado e inocente y se levanta, tendiéndote una mano.

“Puedes acostarte mientras no llega Gunter, o mañana no podrás moverte”

Podrías decir que no y quedarte toda la noche oyéndolo hablar, pero estás reventado y en menos de cuatro horas tienes que levantarte a correr, así que asientes y te levantas dándole la mano.

Te pregunta si quieres entrar a su cuarto pero decides que el sofá está mejor, así que te acurrucas intentando no despertar a Reina y cierras los ojos, suspirando por la comodidad.

No sabes cuándo te quedas frito, pero parecen horas después cuando una mano cálida te acaricia suave el pelo, susurrando algo que al principio no sabes qué es en tu oído. Hasta que la consciencia cae en la cuenta de que es tu nombre.

Cuando abres los ojos el salón solo está iluminado por la luz que entra de la calle, pero lo suficiente para que veas a Frank agachado en el suelo a la altura de tu cara, susurrando tu nombre.

“Hey” te dice, sonriendo a modo de disculpa. “Lo siento, no quería despertarte, pero Gunter ha llamado. Vienen ya a por ti”

Gruñes y te estiras en el sofá, sintiendo un peso caliente que antes no tenías sobre ti y mirando tu costado para darte cuenta de que es Reina, acurrucada entre el respaldo del sofá y tu cuerpo.

“¿Qué hora es?”

“Las dos y veinte”

Te restriegas los ojos y te quedas dónde estás, porque no tienes ganas de levantarte. Porque la mano de Frank sigue acariciándote el pelo y se siente bien. Y sus ojos se ven enormes a la luz de las farolas que entra por la ventana.

Y porque esta vez es él el que mira tus labios mientras te los lames, a menos de un palmo de los suyos.

Sólo que ahí, en el sofá de su apartamento, después de toda la noche con tu estómago montado en una puta montaña rusa, decides besarlo.

Ni siquiera te mueves o algo, simplemente juntas vuestros labios, pones una mano en su mejilla y suspiras. Y puede que hayas interpretado mal todas las señales, pero si Frank va a darte un puñetazo, merecerá la pena por estos cinco segundos de sus labios, mojados y fríos, contra los tuyos.

Pero Frank no te pega, ni te aparta siquiera, sólo pone una mano sobre la tuya en su cara y se eleva un poco, echando su cuerpo un poco sobre ti y abriéndote la boca con la lengua. Su otra mano sigue en tu pelo y si gimes desde el fondo de la garganta crees que te lo has merecido, porque sus ojos, su boca, todo él, lleva volviéndote loco toda la santa noche.

Y no tiene pinta de parar mientras su lengua siga haciendo eso en tu boca, haciéndote pensar en todas las obscenidades que podrá hacer en el resto de tu cuerpo. Tus ojos ruedan hacia atrás aunque los tengas cerrados, y cuando te separas para respirar no le da tiempo al oxígeno a llegar a tus pulmones cuando Frank muerde tu labio de abajo y te quita hasta la respiración. Abres los ojos cuando te suelta.

“Hmm” es un lloriqueo, o un gemido, o ambas. Pero lo has hecho tú, y Frank sonríe contra tu boca.

Vas a decirle algo como ‘deja de sonreír y muérdeme otra vez’ o ‘nunca dejes de sonreír mientras me muerdes’ pero en ese momento vuelve a sonar tu móvil, y lo único que sale de tu boca es un gruñido.

“Debe de ser Gunter” susurra Frank, su aliento haciéndote cosquillas en tus labios, y te mueres porque siga hablándote así de cerca.

“Puto Gunter…”

Sonríe otra vez y vuelve a besarte, esta vez corto y suave, antes de levantarse y ayudarte a hacer lo mismo. Reina te gruñe cuando te mueves pero se queda dormida otra vez cuando le rascas detrás de las orejas.

Frank te acompaña hasta la puerta y se apoya en el marco, observándote mientras te pones las zapatillas y bostezas por quinta vez en el trayecto del sofá aquí.  
Él se ríe y se estira para peinarte un poco el pelo.

“Nos vemos el lunes en el instituto”

“Sí” vas a inclinarte para darle otro beso, porque tu cuerpo te está gritando porque lo hagas, pero en ese momento Gunter sube las escaleras de tres en tres con cara de querer matar gente y carraspea cuando os ve, suspirando de alivio.

“Ya bajaba, es que me había quedado dormido”

Tu guardaespaldas solo te gruñe y se cruza de brazos, claramente esperando a que bajes por delante de él. Suspiras y te vuelves hacia Frank, que mira la escena divertido.

“Vaya, Gee…. No he podido matarte a tiempo, lo siento”

Gunter rueda los ojos y te ríes, echándole una última mirada antes de darte la vuelta.

“Buenas noches”

“Hasta luego”

*

 

De: frnk--@gmail.com  
Enviado: sábado, 6 de noviembre de 2010  
A: geew@hotmail.com

Que quede claro que no soy este tipo de chica, así sin conocerte bien ni nada, pero no he podido resistirme teniéndote acostado así en mi sofá.

Dile a Gunter que ahora que he descubierto lo bien que besas tengo planeado secuestrarte en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

XOFrnk


	3. Standing on the ruin of a beatiful empire

(POV Frank)  
Ahora que lo ves supones que no mentían.

Has entrado hace menos de cinco minutos a la piscina, por la puerta que da a las gradas, sentándote en una de las filas aun con la sudadera puesta a pesar de la humedad. Te has quitado los cascos y lo único que se oye son los gritos de ánimo que los chicos se lanzan los unos a los otros y el entrenador dando órdenes.

Eso hasta que lo ves. Porque eres incapaz de oír ni sentir nada más cuando lo ves. Y todo lo que los chicos te habían podido decir sobre Gerard en la piscina se queda corto.  
Se mueve con una suavidad impactante, delicado, como si estuviera acariciando el agua. Sus brazos apenas hacen salpicar el agua y te tienes que fijar detenidamente para asegurarte de que está sacando la cabeza para respirar de lo rápido que lo hace.

No nada. Se desliza. Fiero y elegante, como una serpiente buscando su presa.

Sientes envidia de no saber nadar así, porque tú eres más de los que parece que se pelean con el agua mientras intenta avanzar un metro y siempre pierde. Pero la envidia se te olvida un poco, o mucho, cuando Gerard para de nadar y se quita las gafas y el gorro, capuzándose y sonriendo cuando sale mientras sus compañeros le lanzan vítores y piropos, no sabes muy bien porqué.

Y si crees que eso es todo, Gerard se impulsa con sus brazos para salir del agua y a ti se te cae la mandíbula al suelo.

Lleva un bañador de pata corto, muy corto, negro, pegado como una segunda piel, apenas dando lugar a la imaginación y contrastando con su piel blanca como el papel. Creías que no te ibas a sorprender porque esperabas que tuviera ese cuerpo, no ves las olimpiadas por nada y sabes cómo calzan los nadadores, pero aun así es un espectáculo digno de ver.

No sabes qué mirar primero, si sus muslos, sus brazos, su pelo mojado goteándole por el cuello o su espalda, o el bulto que desde aquí no alcanzas a ver pero que estás seguro que se deja ver cual radiografía entre sus piernas. Y si no lo ves tú, a tu polla parece haberle salido ojos, si el tirón que te pega es una señal.

En ese momento Toro se da cuenta de que estás en la grada y grita tu nombre, saludando con la mano y haciendo que el resto de los chicos te saluden. Tú te quedas con la sonrisa torcida que te echa Gerard mientras se retira el pelo de la cara y su pecho sube y baja por el esfuerzo.

Estás tan duro…

*

(POV Gerard)

Hace tiempo que decidiste que el agua caliente es lo mejor que inventó el hombre para los músculos después de una sesión de ejercicio.

Cierras los ojos y la dejas caer ahogándote un poco el ruido de los demás chicos, riéndose y peleándose y haciendo gilipolleces como pegarse con las toallas a modo de látigo y eso. Suspiras y terminas de enjuagarte antes de cerrar el grifo y coger tu propia toalla.

“Eh, Gee, ¿te ha contado Quinn que esta noche por fin va a follar?”

“Ohh, dios, no. ¡El mundo se acaba! Después de tres meses está dispuesta a que la desvirgues, no puedo creerlo”

“Reíros todo lo que queráis, cabrones, pero por lo menos yo follo”

Quinn os saca el dedo a todos mientras sale de las duchas y vosotros lo seguís.

“A mí no me das envidia, Quinnie, algunos lo hacemos regularmente” recordó Bob, haciendo una especia de baile de la victoria con la toalla aun enganchada a su cintura. Hasta que toro tira de ella.

Te ríes y rebuscas en tu macuto.

“Seamos sinceros, aquí el que más y el que menos folla”

“Menos Gerard” Jepha se encargó de remarcarlo amablemente.

“Eso… pero no lo entiendo, Gee. Estás bueno, eres el hijo del senador y el mejor del equipo de natación. He visto cómo te miran muchas aquí” Ray te mira como si de verdad la duda le quitara el sueño y tú ruedas los ojos y te encoges de hombros.

“Tampoco lo necesito. No me interesa”

“Los cojones que no, cualquiera lo necesita. A ver, no fumas, no bebes, no follas, no comes, ¿hay algo que hagas para divertirte?”

“Tíos, ya vale” ese es el tono de Quinn que nadie se atreve a cuestionar, y todos se callan de golpe, dejando de mirarte como si fueras de otro planeta y volviendo cada uno a sus cosas. Tú suspiras y niegas con la cabeza cuando tu mejor amigo se sienta a tu lado en el banco.

“No importa” dices, aunque sea mentira.

“No me mientas. Algunas veces pueden ser un poco capullos. Sí, vosotros” Quinn suspira y se queda mirándote fijamente, de esas cosas que hacen los mejores amigos, esperando a que digas algo, supuestamente.

“¿Qué?”

“Oye, no quiero ser un capullo ni nada pero… a lo mejor deberías salir con alguien, no sé, conocer a alguien nuevo” lo miras con una ceja levantada y Quinn rueda los ojos. No soléis hablar de estas cosas. “Es sólo que desde lo de Bert no has vuelto a ver a nadie y sé que aunque no acabasteis mal tú fuiste el peor parado… yo qué sé, tío, esto no es lo mío y lo sabes. Pero no sé” terminó, levantándose y dándote un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. “Piénsalo”

“Gracias, Quinnie” le dices mientras te pones los pantalones y él vuelve a su macuto. “Pero ya estoy en ello”

Los ojos de tu mejor amigo casi se le salen de las órbitas y te sonríe grande. “¡Vayaaaaa! Bien callado te lo tenías, hijo de puta” se acerca a ti con un paso largo, apoyándose en ti y moviendo las cejas a modo sugerente. “¿Quién es él/ella?”

“Esas cosas no se dicen”

Quinn te mira aun sonriendo, pero cuando no ve intenciones de que lo digas, se separa de ti revolviéndote el pelo. “Muy bien, guarda tus secretos, pero no le puedes ocultar nada al oráculo Quinn”

Te ríes mientras terminas de vestirte sin volver a hablar del tema.

Cuando salís fuera, Frank está esperando apoyado en la pared fumándose un cigarro, con unos guantes sin dedos y una sudadera de Nirvana. Los chicos cruzan unas pocas palabras con él y se dirigen a sus coches, agradeciendo que el entrenamiento de hoy haya acabado a las seis para poder tener el resto de la tarde.

Te acercas a Frank justo cuando está apagando la colilla con su pie y echando el humo por la boca.

“Hey”

Te sonríe con el labio entre los dientes, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Las dos semanas desde la noche en su apartamento se han pasado rápido, y aunque la última no os habéis visto mucho por el instituto y vuestras actividades fuera de él, la anterior había sido un ir y venir de quedadas rápidas, besos en los baños y conversaciones de gilipolleces a la una de la madrugada por el móvil.

Aun no sabes muy bien dónde estáis y a dónde vais, pero te gusta ir así, despacio. No quieres cagarla otra vez, y menos con Frank.

“Hola” le sonríes de vuelta y Frank mira a los lados, asegurándose de que no hay nadie antes de estirar los brazos y agarrarte de la chaqueta, tirando de ti hasta que tienes que apoyar tu mano en la pared y su cuerpo se pega al tuyo. Hasta que puede besarte.

Hace frío y su boca está caliente. Hace casi una semana que no lo tocas. Si la gloria existe, es esa sin duda.

Dejas caer el macuto al suelo y lo rodeas con el brazo por la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que se arquee cuando profundizas el beso.

Y un minuto después tenéis dos opciones, o lo dejáis ahí y os separáis de una vez, o termináis follando contra la pared del instituto, así que coges toda la fuerza de voluntad que tienes y te separas de su boca, riéndote cuando hace un ruido de queja y te sigue para volver a besarte.

“¿Haces algo esta tarde?” preguntas antes de que pueda alcanzarte y no seas capaz de soltarlo nunca más.

“Sí”

La respuesta te pilla desprevenido y se te jode el plan que tenías en mente. “Oh, um. Bueno pues—“

Debe de verte la confusión en la cara porque se ríe y te agarra de las trabillas de los vaqueros, manteniéndote cerca. “Tengo que quedar con un nadador moreno que me prometió una sorpresa”

Ruedas los ojos y le das un empujón por hacerte sentir estúpido. Supones que te lo mereces dado que te tiras el día riéndote de él por ser de pueblo y no haber visto mundo como se debe. De ahí tu plan.

“Tengo que pasar por casa a dejar el macuto y avisar de que me voy, pero en una hora o así puedo pasar a por ti”

Frank arruga el entrecejo y tuerce la cabeza, aun sonriendo pero confundido. “No tengo nada que hacer, puedo acompañarte a casa” se pone serio cuando haces un gesto con la cara. “¿O no quieres?”

Suspiras. “No es que no quiera que vengas, es…” no sabes muy bien qué es, la verdad. Podía pasar por amigo tuyo (tus padres no saben que eres bisexual), pero a lo mejor no quieres que lo conozcan, o pasar por el rollo interrogatorio para que se aseguren ‘que es de fiar’. O simplemente no quieres compartirlo. Frank forma parte de tu vida fuera de esa mansión y no quieres que se mezcle con lo que ella representa.

Frank espera paciente a que hables pero cuando ve que no vas a hacerlo suspira y te da un golpe en el pecho, suave, haciendo que lo mires. “Eh, da igual” dice, con una sonrisa. “te espero en mi casa, no pasa nada”

“Puedes venir si quieres, y quedarte en el coche, va a ser nada de tiempo”

“Vale” asiente y te agarra para darte otro beso antes de separarse de la pared. Tú coges tu macuto y echáis a andar hasta tu mustang, aparcado al otro lado del aparcamiento del instituto.

*

“¿Por qué está Frank en tu coche?”

Miras a tu hermano con los ojos como platos y te acercas a él deprisa, haciéndolo entrar a tu cuarto y cerrando la puerta. “Shh. ¿cómo lo sabes?”

“Lo veo desde la ventana de mi cuarto”

“Vamos a salir a dar una vuelta, está esperándome”

Tu hermano te mira con una ceja levantada levemente, con los brazos cruzados y el gesto serio. Supones que espera una explicación, no piensas dársela, pero al parecer con Mikey nunca es necesaria.

“A papá le da un infarto como te vayas con un desconocido sin Worm”

“No es un desconocido” dices mientras te cambias de camiseta rápido. “Es Frank”

“Ya, pero para ellos sí que lo es”

“Frank no va a hacerme nada, es un buen tío, lo sabes. Necesito salir de esta puta casa sin Worm pisándome los talones. Además, papá no tiene que enterarse”

Sales de la habitación con tu hermano detrás de ti, bajando las escaleras y yendo a la biblioteca donde tu madre suele trabajar. Mikey te sigue de cerca observando tus movimientos, viendo qué vas a hacer.

Tocas la puerta de la biblioteca y asomas la cabeza.

“Mamá”

“Pasa, cariño”

Entras rápido y le sonríes, dándole un beso. “Voy a salir con los chicos un rato, ¿vale?”

“De acuerdo. Pero vuelve antes de las once, ya sabes cómo se pone tu padre con eso”

“¿Cómo me pongo con qué?”

Tu padre entra por la puerta con una sonrisa y se acerca a la mesa, dándole un beso a tu madre antes de mirarte.

“Voy a salir a dar una vuelta con los chicos”

“¿Van todos?” tu padre te permitía salir de casa sin seguridad con la condición de que fueran todos los chicos, porque los conocía a todos desde pequeños.

“Sí, papá” intercambias una mirada de reojo con Mikey, que te observa con una expresión asombrada, aunque agradeces que sólo tú seas capaz de leer las expresiones de Mikey. Nunca habías sido de mentir a tus padres.

“Vale, pero no vengas tarde”

“Vale, ¡adiós!” Hechas a correr por la biblioteca y justo cuando vas a abrir la puerta oyes a tu padre.

“¿No te llevas a tu hermano?” sientes una punzada de culpabilidad por cómo lo dice, como si Mikey fuera sólo tu hermano, no su hijo.

Vas a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Mikey interviene. “No, yo no me encuentro muy bien”

Te giras y tu hermano te giña un ojo. Mientras sales oyes a tu madre desde el pasillo.

“Oh, cielo, ¿te encuentras bien? Sube a tu habitación y le diré a María que te haga algo caliente, ¿vale?”

Adoras a tu hermano.

Cuando llegas a tu coche y te sientas sueltas toda la tensión con un bufido largo, apoyando la cabeza en el volante con los ojos cerrados. Nunca habías mentido a tus padres, y no era una sensación muy agradable, pero pasas de llevar a Worm a la primera vez que Frank y tú podéis salir solos un rato.

Y hablando de, cuando levantas la vista Frank te mira desde el asiento del copiloto divertido.

“¿Estás bien?”

“Sí. Sí, vamos”

“Vale” dice, poniéndose el cinturón. “¿Dónde vamos?”

Lo miras y sonríes. “No es una sorpresa si te lo digo”

Juega a tu favor el hecho de que Frank no se conozca la ciudad mucho, así que eso te deja bastante margen de llegar al sitio, aparcar y aun hasta que no estáis en la misma puerta, Frank no se da cuenta de qué es.

“Oh dios mío” dice, mirándolo entre asombrado y confuso. Se ríe y niega con la cabeza antes de mirarte. “No sé si pegarte por tratarme como a un niño o abrazarte por traerme en serio”

Tú te encoges de hombros. “Dijiste que nunca habías estado en uno de niño, y como te encantan los animales pensé que era buena idea”

Frank vuelve a dirigir sus ojos al cartel grande que pone ZOO con letras de colores, y luego a ti otra vez, como si de verdad estuviera pensándose cómo reaccionar. Hasta que al final la sonrisa se le hace grande y pega varios saltos en el sitio, haciendo palmadas.

“¡Vamos a comprar las entradas!”

Ruedas los ojos porque si lo tratas como un niño, a veces es que lo parece.

*

Tres horas después ambos estáis sentados en el sofá de Frank, cada uno en una punta, apoyado sobre el reposabrazos, con las piernas dobladas y entrelazadas en el centro, comiendo comida china del cartón.

“¡¿Pero has visto las nutrias?! Qué monas por dios, yo quiero una, ¿me compras una?”

“Si te tengo que comprar todos los animales que me has pedido ya a mi padre se le cae el imperio. Sin contar con que el tigre de bengala me mataría antes de llegar, se escaparía y causaría el pánico en la ciudad con sus ataques”

Frank para de comer y se te queda mirando serio, con las cejas levantadas. “Tío, tienes que dejar de ver la tele”

Le das un golpe en la rodilla con la tuya y le sacas el dedo.

“Nah, de todas maneras creo que de todos me quedo con el suricato. Además lo llamaría Timón. Un suricato sí puedes comprármelo”

Casi te atragantas con la comida y hablas con la boca llena. “¿Tú te crees que soy rico o qué?” Frank rompe a reír y ruedas los ojos. “Vale, pregunta estúpida, lo pillo”

“A mi padre le encantan los suricatos, tenía un montón de libros en casa de ellos”

“¿Y de dónde los sacaba?” Frank te da una patada. “¡Au! Vale, jo, era curiosidad. Si no teníais zoo, lo normal es que no supiera lo que es”

“Mi padre iba mucho a la biblioteca de la ciudad grande a unos quilómetros del pueblo. Cuando era pequeño me llevaba con él, y me enseñaba de un montón de cosas. Naturaleza, ciencia, literatura” Frank sonríe pequeño y agacha la mirada, rebuscando con los palillos en la comida.

“¿Por eso tienes tantos libros y ninguna televisión?”

Frank se encoge de hombros. “Todos esos me los ha ido regalando mi padre en todos mis cumpleaños. Siempre me hacía una ruta con pistas y cosas así para llegar al libro. Son geniales”

Asientes y te terminas lo que queda en tu cartón, dejándolo encima de la mesa después “Los echas de menos”

Frank asiente y sonríe. “Mucho. Somos una familia muy unida. Mi madre es como una amiga y mi padre es de quien lo he aprendido todo… es como, mi héroe” le tocas la pierna suave, metiendo tus dedos por debajo del pantalón en su tobillo y él suspira. “Me encantaría que estuvieran aquí”

Os quedáis un rato en silencio y te dedicas a observar cómo se mueve su mandíbula mientras mastica, cómo los músculos se le tensan y la nuez sube y baja cada vez que traga.

“Ojalá mi familia fuera así”

No sabes muy bien si lo has dicho o lo has pensado, pero Frank levanta la cabeza de golpe y te mira con ojos grandes, interesados y preocupados. O de verdad lo has dicho en voz alta, o te lee la mente.

“Todo con mi padre tiene que estar medido, protocolado y a veces siento que soy un lameculos más de los que tiene alrededor en vez de su hijo. Desde que era muy pequeño a penas pasa tiempo con nosotros, y lo entiendo, de verdad que sí, pero… no sé, cuando está con nosotros ni siquiera es capaz de ser un padre. Es el senador con sus hijos, ¿sabes?” suspiras y ves a Frank dejar su cartón encima de la mesa, moviéndose en el sofá hasta que está sentado entre tus piernas, su espalda en tu pecho, y te agarra los brazos para que lo rodees.

Y no vas a decir que no. Respiras el olor a champú de su pelo y sigues, apretando el agarre de su cintura. “Sólo me gustaría que no todo lo que se mueve a mi alrededor fuera política. Me gustaría hablar con mi padre de otra cosa que no sea la vida que tiene pensada para mí o la economía del estado y los problemas financieros. Me gustaría poder abrazarlo y ver el fútbol en la tele mientras cenamos unos perritos calientes. No sé, tener una vida normal supongo…”

Frank vuelve a coger su cartón de la cena pero sabes que sigue escuchándote, así que suspiras, coges tus palillos para robarle cena del cartón y sigues hablando.

“Mi madre es diferente. Más cercana, más… madre. Con mi padre todo son negocios, hasta cuando hablamos de a dónde nos vamos de vacaciones” niegas con la cabeza y te ríes amargo, robándole otro poco de cena a Frank y dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando le da un golpe a tus palillos para que dejes de gorronearle.

“Por suerte tengo a mi hermano, es el único que me da normalidad en esa jodida mansión. El único que sabe que soy bisexual, también. A mi padre le daría un infarto, no por nada, sino porque eso sería malo para nuestra imagen. La imagen es lo único que le importa”

“¿Y a Mikey no le obliga a seguir sus pasos como a ti?”

Suspiras. “Hasta donde yo sé, mi padre sólo quería un hijo, pero mi madre se había criado en una casa sola y quería que yo tuviese un hermano, así que convenció a mi padre. Pero desde que éramos pequeños, mi padre solo ha tenido ojos para mi, y más con la natación y eso. Mi hermano simplemente es como si no estuviera para él”

“Vaya, qué encanto de hombre” Frank se queda muy quieto delante de ti después de decir eso, como dándose cuenta de sus palabras. “Um, lo siento, no—“

“No te preocupes, es la verdad. No es que sea un mal hombre, simplemente creo que no sabe ser un padre, ¿entiendes? Y creo que hace lo que mejor sabe hacer, tratarnos como socios”

Frank termina con la cena mientras asiente, dejando el cartón de nuevo en su sitio y sentándose en el borde del sofá para estirarse, antes de girarse hacia ti.

“Bueno, yo tengo un remedio para los padres políticos, padres lejanos, animales de zoo que no se pueden tener en casa y todo eso” dice con una sonrisa pícara, mientras hace que estires las dos piernas y se sienta encima a horcajadas, metiendo sus dedos entre tu pelo.

“¿Ah, sí?”

“Oh, sí. Besos, besos y más besos” junta vuestras caras y te deja el primero, mordiendo tu labio y llevándose con él un poco.

“¿Sólo eso?” dices, escurriéndote un poco en el sofá para estar acostado.

“Hum, todo lo que quieras hasta que te olvides de tu nombre” susurra contra tu boca, atrapándola en un beso casi fiero.

E ibas a decir algo del tipo ‘vas a tener que hacerme de todo para que se me olvide’ pero sólo te sale un gemido mientras paseas tus manos por sus muslos y hasta su culo, devolviéndole el beso con fuerza.

No sabes cuánto tiempo pasáis así, pero cuando os separáis para respirar estás casi mareado y los pantalones ya te aprietan un poco de más. Frank decide atacar tu cuello en ese momento y jadeas, estirándote para darle más espacio y torciendo la cabeza.

Pero cuando abres los ojos y ver el pequeño reloj de encima de la televisión, suspiras, cagándote en tu estirpe una vez más.

“Frank” dices, y no sabes si es un ‘dios, sigue, sí’ o ‘para o me matas’.

“Humm”

Te ríes un poco y pones tus manos en sus hombros, empujando suave. Frank te mira con el ceño fruncido cuando se aparta y tú sonríes a modo de disculpa, metiéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

“Tengo que irme o voy a llegar tarde. Y no quiero llegar a mi casa tan duro que pueda partir la puerta con la polla”

Frank se ríe y mete la cabeza en tu cuello, respirando ahí. “Tampoco creo que sea para tanto”

Coges su mano y la diriges hacia tu entrepierna, intentando no jadear cuando te toca, y Frank hace un ruido animal desde la garganta cuando te toca, levantándola cabeza con los ojos derretidos y el labio entre los dientes.

Aparta la mano de ti como si fueras fuego y se levanta del sofá. “Vete. Corre, vete, vete, vete” dice mientras tira de ti y te empuja hasta la puerta, cogiendo tus cosas y poniéndolas en tus manos rápido.

“¡Eh!” te ríes mientras intentas ponerte la chaqueta.

Frank abre la puerta y te da la vuelta para que lo mires, lanzándose a tu boca como un bestia y quejándose cuando se separa de ti. “Como te quedes un segundo más no voy a soltarte hasta que completemos el kamasutra. Dos veces. Así que, vete”

Le sonríes y le guiñas un ojo, dándole un último beso y ganándote un manotazo en la espalda. Te ríes mientras sales y justo antes de que cierre la puerta, te giras y le hablas en voz baja.

“Mándame un mensaje contándome cómo te has tocado”

Y con eso y un gruñido Frank te cierra la puerta en las narices.

*

He tenido el mejor orgasmo de toda mi puta vida sólo por imaginarme contigo. Capullo.

*

Al día siguiente llegas al instituto de un buen humor que hacía tiempo que no tenías, y los chicos se dedican a interrogarte e intentar sacarte información las primeras horas de clase, pero te niegas a hablar.

Cuando llega la hora de la comida estás deseando llegar al comedor y ver a Frank, aunque en público no podáis hacer nada más que intercambiar miradas de complicidad. Sin embargo, el destino te da una ostia a dos manos cuando ni siquiera has terminado de sentarte.

“Eh, Gee, ¿has leído el periódico de hoy?”

Arrugas el entrecejo y dejas la mochila, agarrando el periódico que te pasa Ray mientras todos tus amigos te miran serios y Frank tiene la vista clavada en la mesa.

Y ahí, en primera plana de uno de los periódicos más leídos de Maryland, tu foto, sonriendo con Frank mientras miráis los hipopótamos en el zoo, con el titular luciendo arriba:

**El hijo mayor del senador se lo pasa en grande con un ‘misterioso amigo’ en el zoo**

Estás muy pero que muy jodido.


	4. Predators in a maze

“¿Te importa explicarme esto?”

Acabas de cruzar la puerta del despacho de tu padre, ni siquiera has dado tres pasos, y su cara te ha dejado claro que estás muy jodido. Y no en el buen sentido.  
El periódico está en su escritorio, cerrado, tu foto mirándolo en la portada casi con más miedo del que le tienes ahora mismo.

“¿Y? ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo callado o piensas explicarte?”

Supones que si vas a morir es mejor hacerlo sentado, así que pasas arrastrando los pies y te dejas caer en la silla de delante de la mesa, soltando la mochila y dejándola en el suelo. 

Cuando habías entrado a casa había un silencio sepulcral que ponía los pelos de punta, nada normal en esta puta casa donde todo el mundo entraba y salía como si fuera suya propia. María te había saludado con una sonrisa triste y una mirada entre de lástima y reprochadora, intuyendo que hoy era el día de tu juicio final. 

No habías visto ni a tu madre ni a Mikey, directamente te había dicho que tu padre te esperaba en su despacho, no de muy buen humor. Y eso era muy obvio ahora que lo tienes delante, con el ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas encima del escritorio, mirándote como si fueras un niño de cuatro años que acaba de romper el jarrón favorito de mamá.

“Creía que ibas a salir con los chicos. Pero mira, aquí solo hay uno. Uno desconocido además”

Suspiras. Intuyes que esto va para largo.

“No es un desconocido, va conmigo al instituto”

Tu padre levanta la ceja levemente, un gesto que ya sabes de quién lo ha sacado Mikey.

“Va contigo al instituto… lo dices como si fuera una explicación suficiente. Primero nos mientes a tu madre y a mí, y después te vas al zoo, un sitio público, a pasearte con un chico al que no conocemos, sin Worm, sin nadie que sepa donde estás. ¿En qué estabas pensando exactamente?”

“Si os decía la verdad no ibais a dejarme ir sin Worm, y me apetecía ir al zoo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tampoco puedo ir donde me apetezca?”

El golpe que da tu padre en la mesa es suficiente para que sepas que ponerte gallito no es una solución, pero a la mierda con todo, esta vez no piensas ceder.

“¿Quién es?”

“Frank”

Puedes jurar que a tu padre le salen rallos de los ojos. “No me hagas perder la paciencia, muchacho. ¿Quién es?”

“Ya te lo he dicho, un compañero del instituto”

“No me importa si va contigo al instituto, a jugar al pádel o a las putas clases de claqué” tu padre empieza a alzar la voz, y el simple hecho de que haya dicho un taco ya es indicador de que ha perdido los nervios. El problema es que entonces hace que los pierdas tú. “Quiero saber por qué, si es un amigo como tú dices, estáis solos en ese zoo, y por qué nos mentiste a tu madre y a mi”

Llegados a este punto decides que de perdidos al río, y miras a tu padre con una ceja levantada, mirada desafiante.

“¿Tengo que decirlo en serio?”

Los ojos de tu padre alcanzan un tamaño anormal, y notas cómo le tiemblan las manos, señal de que está controlando la furia que está sintiendo ahora mismo.

“Gerard, estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. Tu prioridad ahora mismo es terminar el instituto, llegar preparado a los estatales y pensar en la universidad a la que vas a asistir”

“¿Y lo de vivir para cuándo, papá?”

“¡Vivirás cuando yo te lo diga y desde luego como yo te lo diga!” se pone de pie y te mira con ojos llenos de rabia, y a la mierda tu propio autocontrol. Te levantas a su par.

“¡A ver cuándo te enteras de una puta vez que no soy uno de tus lameculos al que puedes manejar como te salga de los cojones!”

“No te atrevas a hablarme así, muchacho. No permitiré que destroces la imagen de esta familia por un niñato estúpido e interesado”

Darte media vuelta y pegarle una patada a la silla en ese momento te parece la idea más estupenda del mundo, así que la pierna no te tiembla mucho cuando lo haces. Ni el dedo cuando apuntas a tu padre de manera acusatoria.

“No tienes ni idea de cómo es, así que no digas ni una puta palabra de él”

“¡Cuando te dirijas a mí, hazlo con respeto! Te recuerdo que no tienes opciones aquí. Harás lo que yo te diga, y eso es dejar de ver a ese chico”

Te ríes. Te ríes porque la situación te parece tan surreal que no sabes si cortarte las venas o cortarle la cabeza a él.

“Respeto… tú me hablas de respeto. Pues te diré algo, cuando aprendas a tratarme como un hijo y deje de ser más importante para ti la política y la jodida imagen y reputación, te trataré con respeto. Mientras tanto, por mí puedes olvidarte de todo esto. No vas a hacer que cambie mi opinión, y si tanto miedo tienes de que el mundo se entere de que tienes un hijo bisexual, si tanta vergüenza te da, entonces es tu problema”

Llegados a este punto supones que toda la casa está oyendo vuestra discusión, pero te da igual. Te das media vuelta y sales del despacho ignorando cómo tu padre te sigue gritando, amenazas y órdenes vacías que ya no estás dispuesto a escuchar.

Tu madre está en la puerta del despacho con los ojos muy abiertos, y cuando hace amago de cogerte del brazo, diciendo tu nombre, te apartas y pasas de largo, subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres y encerrándote en tu habitación con un golpe fuerte.

*

(POV Frank)

“Eh, tíos” paras a los chicos en medio del pasillo, maldiciendo tus pulmones de fumador por fallarte. “¿Habéis visto a Gerard? No lo he visto en toda la mañana”

Ray y Quinn intercambian una mirada que no te gusta un pelo. “Pues no ha venido a clase, pero dudo que se haya quedado en casa después de la que tuvo con su padre ayer…”

Eso no te tranquiliza mucho, y Quinn debe de verlo en tu cara porque se acerca a ti y pone una mano en tu hombro. “Oye, si hay un sitio donde lo puedes encontrar, es la piscina”  
Sonríes. ¿Por qué no se te había ocurrido antes? Le das las gracias a Quinn y te despides de los chicos, echando a correr en dirección al pabellón, sin importarte que te vayas a perder el resto de las clases.

El pabellón está desierto, todo el mundo en su clase, así que entras directamente al cubo, con zapatillas y ropa y mochila, saltándote todas las jodidas normas. Como si fuera a importarte. Sólo hay movimiento en una de las calles de la piscina, y sabes que es Gerard por el contraste entre su piel blanca y el bañador negro.

Andas hasta que llegas a la punta y te pones en cuclillas, esperando a que se dé cuenta de que estás ahí. No tarda demasiado, y cuando lo hace se quita las gafas y el gorro, dejándolos a tu lado en el suelo y apoyándose en el borde con sus brazos.

Te mira con una sonrisa pequeña, una que te deja claro que las cosas no están bien, y a ti te tiembla algo por dentro, algo que intentas quitarte tragando fuerte y sonriendo de vuelta.

“Hey” dices, pasando la mano por su pelo y apartándoselo de la cara. “¿Estás bien? No te he visto en toda la mañana”

“Ya… no tenía humor para ver a la gente”

Asientes lento, ignorando el dolor que te produce que dentro de esa ‘gente’ estés tú, o que desde que llegó ayer a casa no te dijera nada, aunque le hubieras mandado mil mensajes preguntándole si todo estaba bien en casa.

“Am, ¿a mi tampoco? Porque si quieres me voy” a lo mejor lo dices más cortante de lo que pretendías, y luego te sientes mal porque Gerard te mira como si hubieras matado a su gatito.

“No… no es eso” te dice, haciendo una mueca y restregándose los ojos. “Siento no haber contestado tus mensajes ni nada, es sólo que… no sé”

“Oye” le dices, cogiéndole la barbilla para que te mire. “No sé como funcionas con tus amigos, pero conmigo puedes hablar siempre, ¿me oyes? Como si quieres contarme que vas a ordeñar una vaca, me da igual. Lo que sea, ¿vale? No te encierres… no me gusta que la gente que me importa sufra sola”

Gerard se te queda mirando como si tuvieras los secretos de toda la galaxia guardados en el bolsillo, y no sabes muy bien si quiere que digas algo más, si va a decir algo, o si se ha quedado empanado o algo.

Tus dudas se resuelven algo cuando se impulsa hasta que puede besarte, pillándote por sorpresa. Te ríes contra su boca y pones tu mano en su cuello, notando las gotas de agua goteándole del pelo resbalar por tus dedos. 

Gerard aprovecha que estás agachado para volver a bajar pero agarrarte con un brazo, haciendo que pierdas el equilibrio y tengas que apoyar tu otra mano en el suelo.  
Terminas de rodillas e inclinado hacia delante, con ambas manos en su cara y tus rodillas cada vez más mojadas. Gerard te sigue teniendo rodeado, así que puedes notar también la humedad empezar a calarte la cintura a través de la camiseta.

“Me estás mojando” dices entre beso y beso, haciendo que Gerard sonría con picardía y levante la ceja.

“Mmm, ¿ya?” 

Te ríes porque claramente no iba por ahí, pero la pierdes en cuanto Gerard te suelta y sube, haciendo que te apartes para poder ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose el pelo y acercándose a ti como un jodido depredador de ojos oscuros y labios rojos.

No sabes que estás retrocediendo conforme él avanza hasta que tu espalda toca pared, y en seguida lo tienes ahí, respirando contra ti, pegándose a tu cuerpo con todo lo que tiene mientras te come la boca como si tuvieras todo el azúcar que ha perdido.

No sabes muy bien si os estáis moviendo o no, si tu mochila se ha quedado en el suelo de la piscina o si sigues en este mundo o en otro. Estás demasiado ocupado peleándote con la lengua de Gerard en su boca, metiendo tus manos por debajo del bañador y apretando en su culo, o gimiendo desde el fondo de la garganta cuando lo notas crecer contra tu vientre.

Lo siguiente que sientes es humedad, y no sabes si te cuesta respirar por eso o porque Gerard te ha agarrado fuerte de los muslos y te ha subido en peso, mordiéndote en el cuello y la mandíbula a partes iguales.

Lo tienes en todos lados, lo sientes en cada poro, lo hueles. Cloro y gel y Gerard y ¿ese sonido lo has hecho tú?

Sales de cualquier mundo en el que Gerard te haya metido con su boca cuando sientes algo muy caliente caer sobre ti, de golpe.

“Mierda” dices, encogiéndote y parpadeando para ver a Gerard mirarte con una sonrisa.

“Lo siento” sabes que no lo siente para nada. “Las duchas funcionan con sensor de movimiento”

“Oh. Genial” estás ya un poco bastante empapado, pero aun así te apartas, no te vas a quedar ahí parado debajo del chorro de agua. Gerard se muerde el labio y sabes que no está planeando nada bueno. 

“Mm… puede que tengas que quitarte la ropa. Ya sabes, porque está mojada y eso”

Sonríes y levantas una ceja. “¿En serio? No lo había pensado… ¿y vas a ayudarme o me vas a dejar que lo haga solo?”

“Oh no” Gerard se muerde el labio y te mira de arriba abajo, estirando los brazos. “Claro que voy a ayudarte”

Tira de tu camiseta como si lo hiciera todos los días para ganarse la vida. Tú no te fijas en donde cae, tampoco te importa, porque las manos de Gerard te están desabrochando el pantalón mientras te muerde un pezón y en lo único que puedes fijarte es en los escalofríos que te bajan de la espalda hasta el culo.

Te sacas las zapatillas mientras Gerard te baja los pantalones, arrastrando sus manos por tus piernas y poniéndose en cuclillas delante de ti, empujándote un poco hacia atrás. El agua vuelve a enchufarse y esta vez no dices nada, pero coges aire y abres la boca, cerrando los ojos para no ver a Gerard sacarte los pantalones.

Cuando los abres y miras no sabes si quieres desmayarte o seguir despierto solo por ver lo que tienes delante. Gerard agarra el borde de tus bóxers con sus dientes, mirándote con ojos grandes y oscuros, las gotas de agua resbalándole por la frente y el pelo y la cara y si no te echas hacia atrás para apoyarte te caes.

El chorro de agua vuelve a apagarse, pero no tarda en encenderse otra vez cuando Gerard avanza hacia ti otra vez con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se pone de pie y se lame los labios antes de que metas los dedos entre sus mechones de pelo mojado y lo traigas hacia ti, esperándolo con la boca abierta.

Lo notas meter las manos entre tus bóxers y tu piel, a los lados, rasgando con sus uñas las marcas que la goma deja ahí. Jadeas y te separas de tu boca, pegándolo a ti todo lo que puedes, agarrando el pelo fuerte en el puño.

“Quítalos” jadeas en su oreja, mordiéndole cuando se ríe contra ti, bajo y electrizante.

Gerard gime contra ti y tira de ellos, pisándolos con el pie y apartándolos cuando llegan al suelo.

Meter las manos dentro de sus bóxers y quitárselos se convierte en tu deporte favorito, pero uno de corta duración, porque Gerard te ha agarrado y no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea su mano y el agua caliente y su boca.

Antes de que puedas estirar tu mano para tocarlo, pone las manos en tus caderas y te gira de golpe, pegándose a ti por detrás y haciendo que tengas que apoyarte en la pared para no comerte los azulejos.

“Tranquilo, tigre” jadeas, riéndote.

“Humm… tranquilo después. Ahora-- dios, ahora” te muerde en la oreja y echas la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo desde el fondo de la garganta y sonriendo cuando notas la polla de Gerard responder contra tu culo.

“Sí, ahora es una buena idea”

Puedes ver por el rabillo del ojo como Gerard se mete dos dedos en la boca, y te apoyas en los azulejos con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza y ladeándola para poder verlo mejor.  
Lo hace sin preguntas. Sin delicadeza ni miramientos. 

Te muerde el cuello a la vez que mete sus dedos, haciendo que gimas fuerte y eches la cabeza hacia atrás, ojos cerrados y labio entre los dientes.

La sensación de quemazón se mezcla con el agua caliente, y solo puedes pensar en más, más, más.

Echas tu brazo hacia atrás y desciendes por tu propia espalda, añadiendo tu dedo a los dos de Gerard dentro de ti. Oyes el gruñido de Gerard contra ti, antes de sentir sus dientes en tu hombro.

Apenas dos segundos después tenéis un ritmo, moviendo vuestros dedos a la par, y la sensación de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de ti, moviéndose contra el tuyo, está volviéndote loco.

“Ugh, Frank, Frank. Necesito…”

“No preguntes” jadeas, ladeando la cabeza para darle un beso mientras sacas tu dedo y agarras su muñeca para que haga lo mismo.

Te besa con todo lo que tiene. Te besa como un animal. Y le respondes como si fuera la fuente de tu existencia. Sientes su mano deslizarse por tu muslo hacia arriba, agarrándote y subiendo tu pierna lento hasta que apoyas tu pie en el pequeño poyete que ni siquiera sabías que estaba ahí.

Apoyas tus manos abiertas en los azulejos, dejando caer tu cabeza entre tus brazos mientras sientes el hormigueo de los dedos de Gerard acariciando tu muslo hacia dentro, agarrándote fuerte por abajo.

Hinca sus uñas ahí mientras se guía dentro de ti, empujando de una y pegándose a ti como piezas de puzle, ambos gimiendo al unísono. 

Apoyas la cabeza en su hombro, mirándolo a los ojos mientras te rodea con el brazo y sube su mano, de dedos largos y hambrientos, por tu pecho y hasta tu cuello, dejándola ahí.

Si Gerard no te estuviera manteniendo en el sitio con sus manos mientras se mueve contra ti, es probable que te hubieras caído. Las piernas te tiemblan y Gerard está dando en el punto justo con cada embestida, fuerte y profunda, perfecta.

Sientes los jadeos y gemidos de Gerard contra tu mejilla, su aliento caliente y los labios ardiendo y mojados por el agua de la ducha. Tuerces la cabeza y juntas vuestras narices, gimiendo con la boca abierta contra la suya cuando acelera el ritmo, apartando una mano de los azulejos para ponerla contra su culo.

Sentir cómo su músculo se contrae con cada embestida hace que jadees ronco, sintiendo como se forma el orgasmo en tu estómago. Apartas la otra mano de los azulejos y Gerard aprieta su agarre en tu muslo, rodeándote más fuerte con los brazos para que no te caigas.

Lo único que oyes es el zumbido de tus oídos, sus gemidos y los tuyos propios, el agua de la ducha cayendo y dejando de caer una y otra vez, su piel contra la tuya resbalando con el agua.

“Gee”gimes, agarrando la lengua de Gerard entre tus dientes cuando la saca para lamerte, masturbándote tan rápido como tu cerebro te deja. Y debe intuir que estás cerca, porque da tres embestidas particularmente fuertes contra ti y tú ya no puedes más.

El orgasmo te golpea con tanta fuerza que le muerdes la lengua con fuerza, abriendo la boca cuando hace un gesto y gime de dolor, corriéndote contra los azulejos con tanta fuerza que ves puntitos de colores detrás de tus ojos cerrados. 

“Oh, joder” se pega a ti con un último movimiento de caderas, quedándose contra tu cuerpo mientras pulsa dentro de ti, sus dedos apretando fuerte tu muslo y sus pocas uñas rasgando la piel de tu clavícula.

Gerard te suelta la pierna de golpe, cayendo contra ti y apoyando la mano en los azulejos, bajando la otra de tu cuello a tu cintura.

Respiras con la frente apoyada en la pared y la de Gerard apoyada en tu espalda, dejando pequeños besos y mordiscos en tu piel.

Sonríes y subes una mano a su pelo, metiendo los dedos entre sus mechones y dejándolos ahí.

“Ugh”

“Estoy de acuerdo” murmuras, riéndote cuando Gerard hace lo mismo. “Oh, estoy muy jodido”

“Sí, sí que lo estás” dice contra tu piel.

“Cállate, hablo en serio” te ríes. “Ahora explícame cómo mierda voy a salir de aquí con mi ropa empapada”

“Oh, eso”

“Sí, eso”

Os separáis de la pared y os ducháis sin mucho interés, terminando pronto cuando os veis en la pared contraria pegados labios con labios otra vez. Hasta que te separas y pones una mano en su pecho.

“Vale, ahora en serio. ¿Qué hacemos ahora con mi ropa?”

“Yo te prefiero sin ella, Frank de Jasper” te dice con una sonrisa de capullo. “Pero podemos secarla con el secador de pelo”

“¿Tenéis secador de pelo en el vestuario de los chicos?”

“Eh” te dice, indignado y todo. “Algunos necesitamos secarnos el pelo, sino se nos bufa”

Lo miras con las cejas levantadas, intentando no reírte en su cara pero fallando a lo grande y descojonándote.

“Gilipollas. Piénsalo, si no lo tuvieras ahora no podríamos secar tu ropa” va diciendo Gerard mientras coge tu ropa del suelo y sale de las duchas, contigo detrás sin poder parar de reírte.

Al final consigues secar los bóxers y más o menos los pantalones, pero la camiseta es un caso perdido, así que coges la sudadera de Gerard y te pones las zapatillas sin calcetines. Salís una hora después del pabellón entre buscar tu mochila y las cosas de Gerard y besos y pellizcos en el culo, yendo directamente al coche sin molestaros en pasar por las clases. 

Cuando Gerard te deja en la puerta de tu casa aun tiene el pelo húmedo y las mejillas sonrojadas, y si tienes que guiarte por el nudo del estómago y la sonrisa tonta que sabes que tienes en la cara, sabes que estás muy, muy perdido.

*

(POV Gerard)

“Papá aun está muy cabreado contigo”

“Lo sé”

Mikey te mira con su ceja esa suya levantada, apoyado en tu armario con los brazos cruzados. Sabes que está a menos de tres segundos de preguntar.

“¿Pasa algo con Frank?” pregunta, más curioso que indignado por el hecho de que no se lo hayas contado.

Supones que la sonrisa que te sale cuando pronuncia su nombre es suficiente, porque tu hermano se ríe y se acerca a ti, revolviéndote el pelo. Es su manera característica de decir ‘me alegro por ti’ así que la das por buena, y ninguno habláis nada más mientras tú dibujas y él habla con Alicia por el móvil.

Esa noche, mientras escuchas música con los cascos puestos, tu madre entra en tu cuarto. No la habías visto desde esa mañana y tienes que reconocer que te avergüenzas de haberle mentido. Tu padre era una cosa, pero tu madre era tu madre.

“Hola” le dices, quitándote los cascos y dejando el ipod encima del escritorio.

“Hola” dice tu madre, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la orilla de tu cama.

“Oye, mamá” empiezas, acercándote a ella con la silla. “Siento haberte mentido, de verdad. Pero sabía que no ibais a dejarme salir sin Worm, y—“

“Te entiendo. No puedo decir que no esté decepcionada, pero lo entiendo, Gerard” te dice, una sonrisa en la cara. “Pero sabes cuál es mi postura aquí, cielo. Tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para la familia”

“No, papá quiere lo mejor para la imagen de la familia” discutes. “si quisiera lo mejor para la familia se alegraría por mi, me hubiera preguntado si estoy bien así o me hubiera apoyado”

Tu madre te mira con una mirada nerviosa y sabes lo que va a preguntar antes de que abra la boca.

“¿Desde cuando—“

“Tres años”

“Oh” carraspea, apartando la mirada un momento antes de volver a mirarte. “Bueno, um. No voy a decirte que no estoy sorprendida, la verdad. Pero… ¿eres feliz?”

Sonríes. “¿Por qué no iba a serlo? ¿lo eres tú?” tu madre te mira confundida. “Asumís que no soy feliz porque soy bisexual, pues no. Soy muy feliz, y Frank es… Frank. Es importante para mí, sólo quiero que entendáis eso”

Tu madre asiente lento, sonriendo antes de darte un beso en la frente y mirarte de esa manera tan de madre, con su mano en tu mejilla.

“Cielo, eres mi hijo, y para mí eso es lo más importante, pero sabes en la posición en la que estoy. ¿Estás seguro de este chico?”

“Sí”

“Vale” suspira. “Hablaré con tu padre, pero no prometo nada. Como mucho conseguiré que te permita verlo pero nunca en público”

Niegas con la cabeza y te ríes. “Lo que papá no entiende, mamá, es que ya no se trata de lo que me permita hacer o no, sino de lo que voy a hacer le guste o no le guste”

Tu madre te echa una mirada entre orgullosa y triste, y solo asiente una vez más antes de levantarse y salir de tu habitación.

*

De:frnk--@hotmail.com  
Enviado: 22 de Noviembre de 2010  
A: geew@hotmail.com  
Asunto: no puedo creer que esté escribiendo esto

Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Capullo.


	5. If everyone cared

El sonido de tu móvil te sobresalta sacándote del sueño profundo en el que estabas.

Tienes ese momento de confusión mientras te mueves y gruñes, pero pronto notas el cuerpo al lado tuyo en la cama y cuando abres los ojos a malas penas puedes reconocer la habitación. Te deshaces del brazo que está sobre tu cintura cuando giras y estiras la mano, cogiendo el móvil del bolsillo de tus pantalones, tirados en el suelo.

‘Hey inútil, dond te metes?’

El mensaje es de Quinn, y tienes cero coma tres segundos de confusión antes de caer en que es sábado, mirar la hora, y entrar en pánico.

“Mierda” apartas el edredón y sales de la cama corriendo, siseando por el frío y maldiciendo mientras te pones los pantalones y la camiseta. Hace un cuarto de hora que deberías estar en el entrenamiento y no sabes cómo se te pudo olvidar anoche poner la alarma.

Te permites dos segundos para mirar a la cama, donde Frank se ha acurrucado con tu lado de la almohada contra su cuerpo, tapado hasta arriba haciendo que sólo se le vea la maraña de pelo. 

Pensándolo mejor, quizá sí que lo sabes.

Te pones las convers sin abrochar, cogiendo el macuto y tu mochila de la esquina y las llaves del coche de la mesilla. Antes de salir de la habitación te inclinas sobre Frank, poniendo una mano en su cadera por encima del edredón.

“Frankie” aprietas un poco tu mano, usando la otra para apartarle el pelo de la cara. “Eh, Frank”

“Uggh” Frank saca su brazo de debajo del edredón, haciendo un amago lento de pegarte. Tú lo esquivas y te ríes. Lo ves abrir los ojos a malas penas y girarse para mirarte. 

“Me voy al entrenamiento, llego tarde. Te llamo luego, ¿vale?”

“Uh uh” Frank vuelve a su postura inicial y tú supones que se da por enterado.

Sales de la casa corriendo, cogiendo la chaqueta y tu bufanda del salón.

 

“Mira quién ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia”

El entrenador te mira con los brazos cruzados y las cejas levantadas, entre sorprendido y enfadado.

“Lo siento, entrenador, no me ha sonado el despertador” te colocas el gorro y estiras los brazos, tus compañeros al otro lado de la piscina mirándote con cara de incredulidad.  
Supones que es normal, en todos estos años nunca te habías retrasado, de hecho normalmente llegabas el primero.

Brian suspira y pone su mano en tu hombro. “Vale, muchacho, pero dile que no vuelva a hacerlo”

Sonríes pequeño y te colocas las gafas, tirándote de cabeza dentro del agua.

*

Dos horas después estás sentado en el banco de los vestuarios, abrochándote las zapatillas con los pantalones aun desabrochados y sin camiseta, el pelo mojado, cuando Quinn se sienta a tu lado ya vestido, mirándote con cara de pillo.

“¿Qué tal la noche?”

Ignoras el tono que pretende ser insinuante y lo miras sonriendo. 

“Bien. ¿Alguna llamada de mis padres?”

“Nah, todo cubierto” tu mejor amigo te sonríe amplio y tú se la devuelves.

“Eres el mejor, Quinnie” le dices revolviéndole el pelo.

“Aham, lo soy” dice, mirándose la mano como si se estudiara las uñas. “Bueno, ¿y qué tal Frank?”

Si no te atragantas con tu propia saliva en ese momento es porque tu cerebro no puede procesar ni eso. Miras a tu mejor amigo con los ojos como platos, estático en el sitio y bajando la voz.

“¿Cómo coño sabes—“

“Aw, vamos, Gee. Os he visto intercambiando miradas y sonrisitas cómplices cuando os pensáis que nadie mira… Love is in the air” canturrea, moviendo las cejas. Le sacas el dedo, aunque pierde valor por culpa del sonrojo de tus mejillas y cuello. Él se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

“Te dije que no podías esconderme nada”

Oyes la risa de los chicos y su jaleo mientras se cambian, ignorando tu conversación con Quinn, cosa que agradeces.

“¿Alguien más lo sabe?” preguntas, rezándole a todos los dioses porque diga que no.

“Pff, nah, estos son unos muggles de mierda” dice señalando a los chicos con un gesto con la cabeza. “No se enteran de nada”

“Pues que siga siendo así” dices, poniéndote de pie y cogiendo tu camiseta. “En serio, Quinn, como se lo digas a alguien te saco los ojos”

“Oh dioses, ¡Gerard el pacifista me está amenazando! ¿Tan importante es?” le das con la camiseta y tu mejor amigo se ríe, levantando las manos a modo de rendición. “Vale, vale, no digo nada, lo juro”

“Bien” te pones la camiseta y terminas de recoger las cosas. Sigues sintiendo la mirada de Quinn intensa sobre ti, con sonrisa arrogante y todo. Ruedas los ojos. “¿Qué?”

“Nada” dice, saltando del banco con una sonrisa. “Sólo me alegro por ti”

Vuelve a su sitio a coger sus cosas mientras tú sonríes y te cuelgas el macuto al hombro.

“Eh, Gee” Ray pasa un brazo por encima de tus hombros mientras salís de los vestuarios, el resto de los chicos detrás vuestro. “¿Te he contado ya que tengo una cita esta noche con Tania?”

“Oh dios otra vez no” gruñe Bob, echándose mano a la cabeza.

“Como seas igual de pesado con ella apuesto a que será la última” dice Jepha, haciendo que os riáis todos mientras Ray arruga el entrecejo. “Eh, dejad a un tío disfrutar de la victoria, no todos somos rompecorazones aquí como Quinn, gilipollas”

“Querrás decir puta” dice Jepha.

“Es fácil” contesta Quinn con aires de suficiencia. “Y ya no soy así. Ahora estoy casado”

Volvéis a reír por eso mientras salís y os separáis cada uno hasta su coche.

“Eh, tíos ¿esta noche cervezas a las diez?” pregunta Bob mientras abre el coche.

“¡Yo no puedo! Tengo una—“

“Cita con Tania” termináis todos a la vez, rodando los ojos.

“Moríos todos” contesta Ray antes de meterse en el coche.

“¿Avisas a Frank, Gee?”

“Claro” te despides de los chicos y sacas el móvil del bolsillo, andando hasta tu coche mientras abres el mensaje de hace diez minutos.

Anoche juraría que me acosté con un morenazo, pero cuando me he levantado la cama estaba vacía… sabes algo de eso?

Sonríes y niegas con la cabeza, dándole a responder y tecleando sin levantar la vista, parándote para no tropezar con algo (no sería la primera vez).

Sí, algo he oído. Dicen que el moreno te ha despertado para decirte que se iba a entrenar y casi le pegas un manotazo… has abierto los ojos y todo

Cuando metes el móvil en el bolsillo y levantas la vista casi te da un infarto y saltas tres palmos del suelo.

“Joder, Worm, avisa” tu guardaespaldas está poyado en tu coche, gafas de sol puestas y gesto aburrido, como si llevara esperándote media vida. “¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Tu padre me ha mandado a recogerte” dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Por qué? Llevo mi coche”

“No sé, algo de llevar mucho tiempo solo y no fiarse de ti, supongo”

Le levantas una ceja y te colocas el macuto mejor. “Dudo que mi padre te haya dicho eso”

“Sí, pero eso no significa que yo no lo haya oído. No está muy contento con que anoche durmieras fuera, por cierto”

Ruedas los ojos. “He dormido en casa de Quinn millones de veces, no entiendo cuál es su problema ahora”

No se le ven los ojos por las gafas de sol pero por el silencio que sigue sabes que Worm te está mirando con cara de ‘sí, claro, casa de Quinn’ así que carraspeas y hablas antes de que se note mucho más.

“Bueno, ¿cómo lo hacemos? No pienso dejar el mustang aquí”

“Alguien puede venir a recogerlo después”

Te ríes y miras a Worm “¿Aún no me conoces lo suficiente? Nadie toca mi coche, Worm, es una regla desde antes de que naciera incluso”

Tu guardaespaldas vuelve a encogerse de hombros. “Pues eso se lo dices a tu padre, pero mi trabajo es llevarte, así que vamos”

Gruñes porque sabes que no va a haber manera de que puedas convencer a Worm, así que te despides de tu preciosidad y te montas en el hummer con Worm, tirando el macuto y la mochila en la parte de atrás y sacando el móvil del bolsillo para encontrar otro mensaje.

Oh, en serio? Dile al moreno que si vuelve le recompensaré por lo del manotazo

Te ríes y niegas con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo Worm te mira de reojo mientras conduce.

También tendrás que recompensarme por llegar tarde al entrenamiento… anoche alguien me tuvo distraído hasta tarde y se me olvidó poner el despertador

Dejas el móvil en tu pierna y te escurres en el asiento, subiendo los pies.

“Oficialmente no debería decirte esto, pero tu padre se huele que anoche le metiste la gamba con lo de casa de Quinn, así que yo de ti me dejaría ver por la casa durante unos días. Ya sabes, mantener contento al personal”

Y eso, es por lo que quieres a Worm.

“¿Sabes que tienes mi amor incondicional, verdad?”

La ceja de Worm asoma por encima de las gafas. “Más te vale, Way, teniendo en cuenta que mi trabajo es mantenerte con vida”

Le sonríes y coges el móvil cuando vuelve a vibrar encima de tu pierna.

Qué desconsiderado, quien hizo tal cosa??  pd puedo sentirte con cada paso que doy

Te muerdes el labio e intentas ignorar la descarga que ha ido directa a tu polla cuando recuerdas la noche anterior. Después de que te la hubiera chupado hasta que pensabas que ibas a volverte loco no tardaste mucho en correrte cuando empezaste a follártelo en su cama. Pero estuvo bien, porque así aun pudiste sentarte sobre él y que te follara hasta que terminó él. 

Tú también podías sentirlo aun.

Sientes cómo Worm te mira otra vez y le hablas sin apartar la mirada del móvil. “Pon tus ojos en la carretera si no quieres que nos matemos”

“Merecería la pena por verte la cara de adolescente enamorada”

Le das un manotazo en el brazo, aunque sabes que a lo mejor ha sentido un cosquilleo. Si eso. “Cállate y conduce, idiota”

Voy camino de casa. Si sigues diciéndome eso en diez minutos estaré tocándome en mi cama imaginándome tu boca…

Miras de reojo para asegurarte de que Worm no está leyendo lo que escribes, lo cual es bastante imposible, pero no te sientes cómodo escribiendo esas cosas con tu guardaespaldas a tu lado, la verdad.

El móvil vibra menos de un minuto después y tienes que morderte el labio para reprimir un gemido.

Yo estoy en ello…

Y no te cuesta creértelo viniendo de Frank, para nada, pero por si acaso el muy cabrón te manda una foto, sus piernas dobladas en la cama y su mano en su polla, la otra obviamente sujetando el móvil mientras echa la foto desde su pecho, recostado.

Ese es el momento en el que tienes que doblar las tuyas para que no se note que ya estás medio duro en los pantalones demasiado ajustados.

Respondes un rápido cabrón y guardas el móvil, sabiendo que Frank no va a contestar en un buen rato.

 

No tardáis mucho en llegar a casa y decides ganarte un poco de credibilidad de tu padre haciendo que Quinn llame diciendo que te has dejado algo en su casa. Cuando le has mandado el mensaje te ha contestado con un ‘puedo decir q te has dejado la virginidad??’ e incluso en mensaje podías decir que al idiota le hacía ilusión y todo.

Al final se decide por el libro que estás leyendo, y en serio, tu mejor amigo es un hijo de puta inteligente, porque tu padre ni siquiera se va a parar a pensar en que estás leyendo un libro. Le mandas un mensaje dándole las gracias y diciéndole que le debes una cerveza y ya tienes a tu padre contento el resto del día.

*

“¿Vas a algún sitio?”

Por un confuso momento no sabes si te has quedado durmiendo o tu padre de verdad está ahí en la puerta de tu habitación mirándote mientras terminas de arreglarte el pelo en el espejo. No sabes ni cómo se ha acordado del camino hasta tu cuarto.

“Em. Sí, voy con los chicos a tomar algo”

“¿Los chicos? ¿o el chico?”

Miras a tu padre con ojos de asesino en serie y resoplas, conteniéndote. “Los chicos, papá”

“Bien, ya te dejé bien claro lo que pienso de ese chaval. No más mentiras, Gerard”

Asientes terminando de coger tus cosas y cuando llegas a la puerta de tu cuarto esperas que tu padre no esté ya ahí, pero sí que lo está, con los brazos cruzados, mirándote.  
“¿Qué?”

“Tu entrenador me ha dicho que esta mañana has llegado tarde”

Notas cómo la sangre desaparece de tu cara e intentas disimular lo mejor posible. “Me he quedado dormido”

Tu padre asiente y descruza los brazos, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. “¿Y cómo es que Quinn llegó a tiempo si dormiste en su casa? Porque dormiste en su casa, ¿no?”

“Sí, papá, dormí en su casa. Y fue porque le dije que fuera él primero para que no se nos hiciera tarde a los dos”

No te puedes creer que haya salido así sin más, te estás volviendo bueno en esto de mentir. Tu padre no parece muy convencido al principio, pero al final suspira y se aparta dejándote pasar, siguiéndote escaleras abajo.

“Por cierto, mañana viene el rector de la universidad de Nueva York y el decano de la facultad de Derecho para verte”

Te giras en el sitio con los ojos como platos. “¿Qué?” 

“Gerard, estamos en diciembre, en dos meses son los estatales y para entonces ya tienes que tener decidido a qué universidad quieres ir, porque te ofrecerán muchas cosas. Esa es tu mejor elección, aunque si quieres ir a otra universidad podemos verlo también”

“¿Y si no quiero ir a la universidad?” las palabras está fuera de tu boca antes de que puedas evitarlo, y te arrepientes porque ese no es para nada el momento de hablar de eso. La cara de tu padre es un puto poema en ese momento, crees que no la has visto pasar de pálido a rojo furia tan rápido en tu vida, y casi puedes oír como crujen sus dedos al cerrar los puños.

“¿Qué acabas de decir?”

Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás. “N-n-no… papá, yo—hace tiempo que tendría que haber hablado contigo de esto”

“No señor, ni se te ocurra pensarlo, Gerard. ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida si no?”

“Quiero ir a la Escuela de Arte” ala, ya lo has dicho. Tu padre te mira como si fueras un desecho humano y sabes que los gritos van a empezar en cero coma.

“¿Qué quieres—la escuela de-- ¡¿pero tú te estás escuchando?! ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el arte? Ni siquiera es algo útil por dios. Eres mi hijo, y no voy a permitir que seas un muerto de hambre pintor de mierda. Irás a la universidad, harás derecho y luego ciencias políticas y punto. No hay lugar a la discusión”

“No puedes decidir por mi”

“¡Harás lo que yo diga!”

“Eso ya lo veremos” te das la vuelta antes de que puedas seguir la conversación, ignorando cómo tu padre te grita bajando detrás de ti, o cómo tu madre y María salen de la cocina, las dos con los ojos como platos mirando la escena.

Tu madre va hacia ti y dice tu nombre, pero una vez más la ignoras y sales de casa, yendo directo a tu coche aun con el corazón a cien y la sangre palpitándote en los oídos.

Llegas a casa de Frank quince minutos antes de lo que habíais quedado y lo agradeces, porque en el momento que la puerta se abre y lo ves sonreír, aun con las gafas puestas y sin camiseta, te lanzas a su cuello como si fuera lo único que te sostiene de pie ahora mismo.

Frank se ríe mientras le muerdes y lo lames y lo besas, usando tu pierna para cerrar la puerta a tu espalda y yendo a por su boca después. Sabe a pasta de dientes y Frank y gimes desde el fondo de la garganta porque la adrenalina por la discusión con tu padre aun sigue quemándote por dentro.

“Eh, hey” Frank se ríe una vez más y te coge la cara, apartándola de la suya. “¿Has tomado demasiado chocolate esta tarde o algo?”

“Esa puta foto” es lo único que dices, antes de besarlo otra vez y hacerlo andar hacia atrás hasta que llegáis al sofá, donde te sientas y lo empujas hasta que lo tienes de pie entre tus piernas.

“Ah, así que es eso…” su risa se ahoga en la garganta cuando empiezas a abrirle los pantalones. “Gerard ¿qué—espera, vamos a--- oh, oh”

Nunca lo habías hecho así, y sentir cómo Frank se pone duro en tu boca, llenándote cada vez más y pesando sobre tu lengua hace que ruedes los ojos y gimas desde el fondo de la garganta, como si fueras tú al que se la están chupando.

“Oh, dios, Gee” las manos de Frank van a tu pelo y vuelves a hacerlo otra vez, agarrándolo de atrás, donde sus muslos se unen con su culo, para empujarlo contra ti. Necesitas sentirlo más profundo, más cerca. 

Los ruidos que hace Frank mientras estás a ello son lo mejor que has oído en el mundo, y la falta de sangre en tu cabeza por emigración a tu polla está haciendo que te marees. Le haces un gesto a Frank, bajando tus manos por sus muslos y quedándote quieto, esperando a que lo capte y sujete tu cabeza, follándose tu boca.

Cuando por fin lo hace gimes fuerte, haciendo que Frank sisee. Casi no puedes oír lo que está diciendo, algo sobre tu boca, y lo bueno que eres y que pareces porno, pero tú solo te concentras en abrir tus propios pantalones y bajártelos lo justo como para poder agarrarte y empezar a mover tu mano a un ritmo frenético.

Frank gime cuando mira hacia abajo y te ve y sus caderas empiezan a moverse más rápido, aunque con cuidado. La mandíbula está empezando a dolerte y notas como tu saliva resbala por tu barbilla, tus labios estirados casi dolorosamente mientras respiras por la nariz a un ritmo desordenado.

Casi pierdes el ritmo con tu mano, perdiéndote en la sensación de Frank en tu boca y los sonidos que está haciendo. Cuando miras hacia arriba y lo ves, mirándote con la boca abierta y esas putas gafas, no puedes más. Te corres con un gruñido y tus ojos cerrándose por su cuenta, manchando tu mano y probablemente el suelo de Frank.

Oyes el gemido de Frank como si estuviera a kilómetros de ti, y lo notas tensarse justo antes de salir de tu boca, agarrándose y corriéndose con un jadeo ahogado, sus piernas temblando y su otra mano agarrando fuerte tu pelo.

Frank cae de rodillas entre tus piernas mientras tú te echas hacia atrás en el sofá, quitando con tu dedo un poco de Frank de tu mejilla y lamiéndolo. Cuando lo miras está apoyado en tu rodilla con su frente y te mira con ojos nublados, sonriendo de medio lado.

“¿Qué coño ha sido eso?”

Te ríes aun casi sin aire. “No lo sé”

“Vale, pues dile que vuelva, cuando vengamos del bar voy a follarte hasta que no puedas hablar”

Te ríes y estiras tu brazo, empujando con tu dedo las gafas de Frank, que se resbalaban por su nariz.

“¿Tienes algo con mis gafas?”

“Que va” dices, y no suena nada convincente, así que Frank se ríe y niega con la cabeza. No podéis estar mucho tiempo así porque al final vais a llegar tarde. Un minuto después o así Frank se levanta y se sube los bóxers y los pantalones mientras tú haces lo mismo en el sofá, tus caderas levantadas para ayudarte.

Cuando acaba se inclina sobre ti y te da un beso, poniendo su mano en tu entrepierna y haciendo que tu polla de un pequeño salto incluso agotada y todo.

“Mm” dice Frank contra tu boca. “Sin ánimo de ofender a tu mano ni nada, creo que ésta me ha echado de menos esta vez” 

“Apuesto a que sí”

 

Al final sólo llegáis al bar unos diez minutos tarde, así que los chicos no os dan mucho la tabarra cuando tú les dices que ha sido culpa de Frank, porque ha tardado demasiado en arreglarse.

Eso se gana una mirada de Frank que promete venganza, y tú solo le sonríes y le guiñas el ojo, sonrojándote cuando te das cuenta de que Quinn os está mirando.

“¿Dónde está Ray?” pregunta Frank, ganándose un gruñido colectivo. “Dios, no me matéis”

Eso hace que os riáis. 

“Tenía una cita con Tania esta noche” dices, bebiendo el último trago de tu cerveza.

“Sí” añade Bob. “Y el muy idiota no ha parado de repetirlo una y otra vez toooooda la semana, qué pesadilla”

“Aww, no seas cruel, Bob. Le hacía ilusión al muchacho, a lo mejor folla y todo” Quinn mueve las cejas de modo sugerente.

“Nah, probablemente dirá que en la primera cita no, Ray es muy caballeroso para esas cosas” discute Jepha, haciéndolos reír a todos otra vez. “Y hablando de follar… Geraaaard, mi amigo, Gee-Gee…”

“Oh dios no”

“Oh, sí. Últimamente sonríes demasiado… además, haces bromas de tipo sexual y todo. ¿No me digas que estás follando regularmente y no nos lo has contado?”

“Sí, Jep, a tu madre” 

“¡¿Ves?!” Jepha no se ofende para nada, solo te sonríe aun más amplio y te da un codazo. “Oh, vamos, cuéntanoslo”

“Sí eso” tus ojos van directos a Frank, que te mira con una mirada pilla antes de dar un trago a su cerveza y levantar las cejas. “Cuéntanoslo” 

Y en ese momento quieres matar al muy capullo o follártelo ahí mismo delante de todos. Te sonríe con el labio entre los dientes y te guiña un ojo, echándose hacia delante como si estuviera interesado, el hijo de puta. Como si no hubieras tenido su polla en tu boca hace menos de dos horas.

“Ni de coña”

“Ohh, no seas mierdas” Jepha le da un codazo a Quinn. “Quinnie vamos, dile algo, a ti te hace más caso”

“Oh, no, le tengo aprecio a mis ojos, gracias”

Eso hace que te rías y niegues con la cabeza, jugueteando con la etiqueta de la botella de cristal de tu cerveza y sintiéndote observado.

“No voy a decirlo”

“Joder, Gee… vale, como quieras, mientras no sea con Bert otra vez por mí está bien”

Y a partir de ahí la conversación vuelve a Ray otra vez y a su primera cita desde hace meses. Tú aprovechas la distracción para inclinarte sobre Frank y hablarle al oído.

“Tú” le dices, metiendo tu mano debajo de la mesa y pasándola por la parte alta de su muslo, notando como se tensa. Aprietas tus dedos ahí, justo a un centímetro de su entrepierna, y casi puedes oírlo tragar. “Te vas a enterar cuando lleguemos a tu casa”

Lo ves morderse el labio por el rabillo del ojo, mirada oscura e intensa, y vuelves a tu sitio como si nada, sonriendo y pidiendo otra cerveza.

*

Llegas a tu casa a las tres de la madrugada con dolor de manos por agarrarte tan fuerte al cabezal de la cama de Frank y un chupetón del tamaño de Canadá en tu cuello.

Cierras la puerta con cuidado y te quitas las zapatillas, entrando descalzo en dirección a las escaleras. Cuando vas a subir el primer escalón ves luz en el salón y vas hacia allí, asomándote con cuidado hasta que ves a tu madre recostada en el sofá, leyendo una de esas novelas suyas con muchas ñoñadas y sexo mal hecho.

“Hey”

Tu madre levanta la vista y te sonríe, cansada. “Hola, cielo. ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Lo has pasado ben?”

“Sí” dices, sentándote a su lado y poniendo sus piernas sobre tu regazo.

Tu madre te mira con una ceja levantada. “Seguro, ya lo veo” te dice, sonriéndote con picardía.

Puedes notar cómo te pones rojo como un tomate y tu mano va directa a tu cuello, intentando tapar la evidencia. Carraspeas para desviar la atención de tu madre.

“Em… ¿qué haces despierta aun?”

“Estaba esperándote. Quería hablar contigo de lo que ha pasado con tu padre antes de irte”

Resoplas, con el buen humor que traías… toda el aura post-sexo a la mierda.

“Qué más da, él ya te lo habrá contado”

“Quiero tu versión”

Suspiras y le cuentas a tu madre un poco por encima como ha sido todo. Ella te escucha y asiente, como siempre, pero sientes que algo no está bien. Tus sospechas se confirman cuando la ves mirarte con tristeza, y suspirar. Tu madre también no, por favor.

“Tu padre sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, Gerard” dice, levantando su mano para que la dejes hablar cuando haces amago de interrumpir. “Entiendo que es lo que te gusta, pero tu padre tiene razón, cielo. El arte no te llevará a ningún sitio y siempre podrás practicarlo, como afición”

“Pero es que yo quiero dedicarme a ello”

“Aun eres joven, Gerard, lo que quieres puede cambiar y—“

“No me vengas con esa mierda a mí, mamá. Dices que lo que quiero puede cambiar pero me obligáis a estudiar algo que ni siquiera me gusta, ¿no crees que es un poco hipócrita?”

La voz de tu madre se endurece un poco, aunque no sube de volumen. “Tu padre y yo solo queremos un buen futuro para ti. Él quiere que sigas sus pasos y a mí me parece bien si no quieres hacerlo, pero tienes que ir a la universidad. Hablaré con él si hace falta, si no quieres hacer derecho, pero pocas opciones más tienes, Gerard”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Quiero decir que está bien si no quieres ser abogado o político, pero entonces te queda la medicina y poco más”

“Hay mil carreras que podría hacer”

“Ninguna te da ese futuro” tu madre suspira y se pasa la mano por la cara. “Hijo, ve a la universidad. Hazlo aunque sea por darle ese placer a tu padre. Luego si quieres puedes pintar en tu casa, cuando tengas un trabajo estable y una familia, pero no hay otra”

Te ríes incrédulo por lo que estás oyendo decir a tu madre y te levantas del sofá, mirándola como si fuera una desconocida.

“Hay algo que aun no habéis entendido, mamá. Ya no soy un niño, no podéis obligarme a hacer nada y no voy a hacerlo por daros el placer. Iré a la Escuela de arte tanto si me respaldáis como si no, no pienso arrepentirme después por no hacerlo, es mi vida de la que estamos hablando, y prefiero pasarla en un apartamento pequeño con un sueldo de mierda a pasarla en una mansión sintiendo asco de mi trabajo y amargado por quién soy, como tú”

Tu madre te mira como si acabaras de darle una bofetada y sales del salón antes de que puedas verla durante más tiempo y sentirte culpable por lo que acabas de decir.

Subes las escaleras de tres en tres con la respiración acelerada y el corazón en los oídos. Y de repente te sientes atrapado. Cierras la puerta de tu cuarto y andas por él cómo un león enjaulado mientras recreas la conversación en tu cabeza.

Todo se irá a la mierda. Si tus padres no quieren que vayas a la escuela de arte tendrás que trabajar para conseguir el dinero y será una pelea constante en casa. Pero cada vez ves tu futuro más cerca, y no puedes más con la presión de llegar a ser alguien que no eres.

Tú no eres como tu padre, no sirves para esto, no te gusta la política, donde todo el mundo finge ser alguien que no es y hace lo que sea por poder. Eso no es lo que quieres en tu vida. Pero en parte tenían razón, tenías que tener mucha suerte con el arte para poder ser alguien.

¿Y si no eras lo suficiente bueno? ¿Y si te morías de hambre en el intento?

Solías pensar que preferías morir haciendo lo que te gustaba que vivir eternamente detestando tu vida. Pero ya no sabes más lo que quieres.

Nunca has cogido el móvil y llamado tan rápido, y te muerdes las uñas mientras suena una y otra vez. Cuando Frank contesta, tiene la voz ronca y grave. Estaba durmiendo.

“Frank—lo siento, ¿estabas—mierda, estabas durmiendo, yo—“

“Eh, eh… tranquilo. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Ya me echas de menos?”

Crees que nunca has sentido tanto pánico en tu vida y de repente quieres llorar, necesitas llorar, y te acuestas en tu cama con el móvil pegado a la oreja y el edredón por encima de tu cabeza. Con ropa y todo.

“Frank” intentas controlar el temblor de tu voz. “¿Puedes hablarme?”

“Gee… ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Quieres contármelo?”

“No, sólo… háblame”

Oyes a Frank moviéndose en la cama y suspirar. “Vale, ¿de qué quieres que te hable?”

“Me da igual” consigues mantener la voz más o menos estable aunque las lágrimas te caen sin permiso y sin que puedas pararlas.

Cuando te encuentras mucho más relajado le cuentas a Frank todo, la discusión con tu padre esta tarde y la conversación con tu madre ahora, tu pánico a fracasar y a decepcionarlos a todos, a Mikey sobretodo. Dejas de intentar disimular que estás llorando porque Frank te conoce de todos modos y casi puede olerlo a quilómetros.

Te sientes mucho mejor después de hablar con él durante casi dos horas.

Son las cinco cuando abres la puerta del cuarto de tu hermano y te metes en la cama con él, dejándolo que te abrace cuando se gira aun medio dormido, y sintiéndote seguro ahí.


	6. Ethereal

“Oh, mierda” dejas caer tu examen de historia sobre tu mesa con un suspiro resignado y su tres con cinco escrito en rojo riéndose de tu puta cara. Eso no iba a traer nada bueno.

“Uuhh” dice Quinn, asomado por encima de tu hombro desde el sitio de atrás. “Papá senador no va a estar contento. Mierda, Gee… tú nunca suspendes, tío”

Gruñes y dejas caer tu cabeza encima de la mesa, con un poco de suerte te explota y tu cerebro queda esparcido por ahí, así tienes escusa por haber suspendido. Porque la verdad, la verdad es que habías olvidado que tenías un examen de historia y te habían cepillado a base de bien.

Sientes la mano de Quinn darte unas palmaditas en la espalda pero ya no vuelves a levantar la cabeza durante el resto de la clase.

Y porque tu padre es un pedante y te tiene controlado como si fueras un puto fugitivo de la CIA o algo por el estilo, sabes a ciencia cierta que sabe que has cateado el examen de historia, porque probablemente lo hayan llamado del instituto para decirle que eso no es propio de ti y deben echarte un ojo por si estás metido en drogas y mierdas de esas que se inventan siempre los profesores cuando se creen psicólogos.

Así que apenas te sorprendes cuando entras por la puerta de tu casa y, cuando aun no has terminado de darle un beso a María, tu madre aparece por la puerta del salón, gesto frío y brazos cruzados, y te dice que tu padre te espera en su despacho. 

No puedes evitar la punzada de culpabilidad cuando se gira sin ni siquiera mirarte a la cara, porque aun no habéis hablado de la discusión de la semana pasada, ni de las dos siguientes, ni de tu escapada nocturna después de una de ellas a casa de Frank, sin dar señales de vida durante dos días.

Ese era el ambiente que se respiraba en casa. Y estaba aun por mejorar.

Entras al despacho de tu padre sin llamar a la puerta, últimamente lo veías más que tu propio cuarto, y vas directo a sentarte en la silla de enfrente de su escritorio, dejando la mochila en el suelo a tus pies y carraspeando cuando tu padre pasa olímpicamente de tu cara.

Cuando te mira, sin embargo, su mirada deja claro que sabía que estabas allí y que tu presencia es de todo menos una agradable y cálida mañana de verano.

“Me han llamado del instituto”

Asientes sin levantar la vista del sujetapapeles de tu padre.

“Mírame cuando te hablo, Gerard” el tono de tu padre es duro, y lo miras sin muchas ganas de lo que sabes que va a venir. “Sabes por qué me han llamado, ¿no?”

“Por el examen de historia”

“Exacto. Por el examen de historia” Tu padre te mira un rato, intenso, de esas miradas que dan miedo, y suspira, restregándose la frente con los dedos. “Gerard, tu madre y yo hemos intentado ser comprensivos contigo, pero hasta aquí hemos llegado”

Eso sí que capta tu atención.

“Estás descuidando los estudios, no te comportas como es debido en casa, nos faltas al respeto a tu madre y a mí, te escapas de casa sin decir ni a dónde vas ni si estás bien, y para colmo también descuidas los entrenamientos de natación”

“Eso solo fue una vez” dices enfadado, inclinándote en la silla con el ceño fruncido. 

“Me da igual las veces que sean. Ese… chico, te está mal influenciando, Gerard—“

“¡¿Qué?!” te ríes incrédulo pero tu padre sigue hablando sin hacerte caso.

“—hemos decidido que ya está bien” tu padre suspira y te mira decidido. “No volverás a verlo, ¿entendido? No hasta que acabes el instituto, por lo menos”

“¡¿Estás loco?! ¿de verdad crees que puedes prohibirme que lo vea? No soy perfecto, ¿vale? Es el único examen que suspendo y la única vez que he llegado tarde a entrenar, ¿y me estás prohibiendo que lo vea por eso? ¿Acaso tú nunca te equivocas?”

“No es solo eso y lo sabes. Tu comportamiento últimamente no es adecuado. Aun ni siquiera te has disculpado con tu madre por lo que le dijiste la semana pasada. ¿Crees que eso es un buen ejemplo para tu hermano Mikey?”

Eso sí que te hace reír, poniéndote de pie y apoyándote en la mesa. “Ah, no. No intentes ahora ir de buen padre por la vida para hacerme sentir mal. Mikey nunca te ha importado de todos modos. Y si estoy teniendo un mal comportamiento es porque os pensáis que podéis controlar mi vida y hacer lo que vosotros queráis. No os preocupáis por mí, solo queréis que sea un ricachón arrogante que de buena imagen. No. Estoy. Dispuesto. Y no me vais a obligar”

Tu padre da un golpe fuerte en la mesa sobresaltándote, y te sientas lento, tragando y con el corazón latiéndote fuerte en los oídos.

“No juegues conmigo, Gerard. Sabes quién soy y hasta donde llegan mis influencias”

“¿Me estás amenazando?”

“Este chico… Frank, ¿verdad? De Jasper, Tennessee. ¿Sabes lo fácil que es para un senador acusar a un chico y conseguir que lo deporten a su estado? Su palabra no valdría nada contra la mía”

Puedes sentir como te pones blanco como el papel, y casi te mareas. Aprietas los dientes y te tragas la pesada bola que se ha formado en tu garganta. Esta es la vida de Frank, su sueño, no puedes hacer que lo echen de aquí.

“¿Qué quieres?”

Tu padre sonríe satisfecho, y tú te bañas en un instinto homicida que no sabías que tenías.

“Estoy dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo, hijo. He hablado con tu entrenador, y ambos hemos acordado que, si no cumples con las condiciones, no participarás en los estatales de febrero”

“¿Qué? ¡Papá, llevo meses preparándome para esos estatales! no podéis—“

“Oh, sí que podemos. Y lo haremos” 

Sientes un odio que nunca habías sentido antes arderte por dentro, paseándose por tus venas a la par que tu sangre. “¿Cuáles son las condiciones?”

“No saldrás las noches anteriores a los días de entrenamiento de mañanas, no volveré a recibir ninguna llamada del instituto de ningún tipo, irás y vendrás donde sea con Worm, las noches que salgas con los chicos estarás aquí a la una en punto”

Si aprietas más los nudillos puede que te exploten las manos. Estás tan cabreado. Vas a levantarte y salir de estampida cuando tu padre suelta la última condición, casi saboreándola. 

“Y, no te verás con este chico a solas. Si cumples con ellas estoy dispuesto a que vuelvas a verlo después de los estatales”

“¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? Respóndeme una cosa, papá. Si fuera una chica, ¿me pondrías las mismas pegas?”

Tu padre se queda en silencio mirándote, impasible en su silla, cara seria e imperturbable.

“Ya” escupes, mirándolo con asco. “Eso creía” recoges la mochila del suelo y te diriges hasta la puerta, abriéndola y girándote justo antes de salir. “Para ser un homófobo de mierda, te molestas demasiado en que llegue a tu puesto algún día. Si tanto te avergüenzas de que esté con un chico, deberías planteártelo mejor, porque yo no pienso esconder quién soy. Nunca”

El portazo que das al salir hace temblar las paredes de piedra de la mansión.

*

“¡¿Nunca?!” Quinn te mira sentado en el puf de tu habitación, los ojos como platos. 

“No a solas. Hasta los estatales” Suspiras desde la cama y te restriegas la cara con las manos, aun sin saber cómo decírselo a Frank sin que él quiera matar a tu padre. 

“Oh, joder. Se ha pasado un rato” tu mejor amigo se levanta de donde está y se tira a tu lado en la cama, pasando un brazo por encima de tus hombros. “Tranquilo, pensaremos en algo”

“Pff, no sé en qué. Worm va a ser un grano en el culo a partir de ahora, seguro”

“Oye, tienes los recreos en el instituto. Os buscaré un nidito de amor. Y podemos apañar más cosas. Lo avisaré cada vez que vengas a mi casa y podréis hacer cositas marranas, será divertido”

Eso hace que te rías y miras a Quinn con una ceja levantada. “Tú lo que quieres es vernos al tema”

“Nah, no me interesas” hace una pausa y te sonríe malicioso. “Frank ya… es otra historia. Tiene pinta de estar bien bue-- ¡ow! ¡Ahh, para! ¡vale! ¡Vale! ¡Lo capto!”

Sueltas el pezón de Quinn que has agarrado entre los dedos y le das una última colleja. “Procura quedarte en ese lado de la acera, hijo de puta, o te parto las piernas”

Esa es una de las razones por la que adoras a Quinn, siempre es capaz de hacerte reír incluso en los días más mierderos de la historia. Tu mejor amigo se ríe y te mira cogiéndote el brazo, su mirada segura.

“Te prometo que lo arreglaremos”

Y te quieres agarrar a esa promesa como Rose a la tabla de madera en Titanic.

*

“¿Va en serio?” puedes notar en la voz de Frank, al otro lado del teléfono, que está muy cabreado, pero también acojonado por el hecho de que tu padre puede hacer con él lo que quiera.

“Muy en serio” Lo oyes suspirar y te llevas la mano a la cabeza, restregándote la frente donde empieza a formarse un buen dolor de cabeza.

“¿De verdad puede echarme de Maryland?” 

“Es el senador, sinceramente no lo sé, pero no estoy dispuesto a comprobarlo” aun no puedes creerte que te esté pasando esto. Hoy más que nunca quieres no vivir en esta familia. 

Levantas la cabeza cuando alguien toca tu puerta y ves a Mikey asomar la cabeza y preguntar si se puede. Le haces un gesto con la mano para que pase y se sienta en tu cama mientras tú escuchas a Frank hablar.

“¿Cómo estás tú? Te noto raro”

Suspiras. “Me duele la cabeza, estoy cansado de pelearme con mis padres siempre, y… yo que sé. Supongo que todo este rollo de las condiciones… quiero decir, llevo preparándome para estos estatales meses, y pueden quitármelos de las manos así sin más, después de tanto trabajo, y no he hecho nada malo, ¿sabes? Es… no es justo”

“Ya lo sé. Pero eh, has trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí ¿vale? No dejes que cuatro condiciones de mierda arruinen eso. Son solo dos meses y los estatales son tuyos”

Sonríes a pesar de todo. Ese era Frank, le acababas de decir que no podríais veros a solas en los siguientes dos meses y aun así él se preocupaba de que fueras a los estatales.

“¿Y qué pasa contigo?”

“¿Conmigo? Pfff, puedo vivir sin estar contigo a solas dos meses, Way. Aunque me apuntaré todas las veces que podríamos haber follado y luego tendrás que pagarme el doble” sonríes y notas como te pones un poco colorado. Miras a Mikey por el rabillo del ojo, pero tu hermano está leyendo un cómic sin prestarte atención.

“Eso está hecho” dices, no con mucho entusiasmo.

“Eh. Concéntrate en esos estatales, ¿vale? Ya encontraremos la manera de vernos sin problemas. No es como si pudieran controlarnos tanto”

“Vale, sí…”

“Nos vemos mañana en el instituto, voy a ver si estudio algo. Llámame si me necesitas, ¿capicci?”

“Sí. Hasta mañana”

“Adiós, moreno”

Cuando cuelgas y tiras el móvil encima del escritorio, te dejas caer en la cama poniendo tus piernas por encima de las de Mikey y agarrando un cojín fuerte entre los brazos, con el ceño fruncido. Estás muy cabreado, pero ya no tienes fuerzas, el dolor de cabeza es cada vez más insistente y solo quieres dormir.

Tu hermano cierra el cómic y lo pone a su lado sobre el edredón. “¿Era Frank?” asientes. “¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?”

“Bien” dices algo sorprendido. “Pensaba que se lo iba a tomar peor, pero creo que se ha asustado por lo de la amenaza…”

“No me extraña… papá puede ser un cabrón de cuidado a veces” 

Miras a tu hermano con una ceja levantada, nunca lo habías oído hablar así de tu padre, ni siquiera aunque él se comportara como si no estuviera en su vida. Tu hermano se encoge de hombros cuando te ve la cara y baja la voz.

“Me ha intentado chantajear” 

Te incorporas en la cama y lo miras con los ojos como platos, encogiendo tus rodillas y rodeándolas con los brazos. “¿Estás de coña?”

Mikey niega con la cabeza y se gira para ponerse mirándote. “Me ha prometido comprarme ‘ese juego de ordenador que tanto pedías hace meses’, palabras textuales, si te mantenía vigilado cuando saliéramos con los chicos y me aseguraba que no veías a Frank”

Estás flipando. No hay otra palabra para describirlo. En putos peces de colores flipas.

“En serio... ¿qué—“ ni siquiera eres capaz de saber lo que vas a decir y tu hermano asiente, riéndose.

“En serio. O sea, ¿de verdad es tan imbécil como para pensar que me puede comprar con un videojuego? ¿Acaso no ve la relación que tenemos o cuál es su problema?” tu hermano se ríe incrédulo y niega con la cabeza. “En fin, le he hecho creer que lo iba a hacer y el idiota se lo ha creído, pero no sé… he pensado que deberías saberlo”

Y eso, señores, es por lo que nadie en este mundo puede odiar a Michael James Way.

Bajas las piernas y abres los brazos, haciéndole gestos a tu hermano para que se acerque. “Ven aquí y dame un abrazo, cabrón”

Mikey se ríe pero obedece, con tanta fuerza que hace que caigáis a la cama, y cuando os soltáis os quedáis acostados mirando el techo.

“Gracias, Mikes”

“Eh, no me las des. Papá está siendo un capullo” te sonríe y tú le devuelves la sonrisa. Os quedáis un rato más en silencio hasta que tu hermano vuelve a hablar. “¿Te hace ver Harry Potter?”

*

Si lo piensas detenidamente un mes no se ha pasado tan lento.

Las primeras dos semanas fueron un poco duras, sólo viste a Frank un par de veces en las quedadas con los chicos antes de que se pusiera malo. Después pudiste pasarte un par de días por su casa y hacerle compañía mientras se acurrucaba debajo de las mantas y se quejaba de que iba a morir; gracias a Quinn, que convenció a tus padres de que dormíais en su casa.

Cuando se puso mejor os las apañasteis para encerraros en los baños averiados del segundo piso durante algunos recreos, intentando no levantar sospechas entre los chicos. Normalmente Quinn les decía que tú estabas en la biblioteca y Frank en la enfermería o castigado. Ninguna de las dos cosas era difícil de creer. 

Estos días le debías la vida a Quinn.

Además estaba el rollo de las vacaciones de navidad, que Frank se había ido a pasarlas a casa con su familia.

Y así lleváis todo el mes. Pasáis muy poco tiempo a solas pero por lo menos es algo. Incluso es divertido como aquella vez en la que casi os pillan en el baño, tú sentado en el váter y Frank sobre ti, ambos masturbándoos el uno al otro como si no hubiese mañana. Tu cara cuando oíste entrar a alguien en el baño fue todo un poema. Frank aun se ríe de eso el cabrón.

Pero ahora falta menos de un mes para los estatales, y entre los entrenamientos, tus nervios, y las clases, apenas pasáis más de diez minutos en el mismo sitio sin nadie interrumpiendo. 

Es martes por la tarde, y entre Mikey y Quinn han conseguido que puedas tener una tarde libre de Worm y puedas irte con Frank a tomar algo. 

Tienes la mano estirada para abrir la puerta de donde vais a entrar cuando oyes una voz conocida detrás de ti diciendo tu nombre. Una voz que hace que el estómago se te retuerza y las manos te tiemblen ligeramente.

“¿Gerard?”

Te giras para ver que, en efecto, tu cabeza no se lo estaba imaginando.

“¡Bert!”

Tu ex te mira con una sonrisa enorme y te abraza de una manera que solo puedes calificar como injusta, revolviéndote el pelo cuando se separa de ti. Intentas evitar mirar a Frank a tu lado, y le devuelves la sonrisa igual de grande. Sientes el corazón latiéndote fuerte y mierda, esto tendrías que tenerlo más que superado.

“Ey, ¿cómo estás? Hace siglos que no nos vemos”

“Sí, me dejé el instituto y estoy trabajando con mi padre, así que no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Y tú qué? sigues en el instituto, supongo. Y por ese cuerpo diría que también sigues en natación”

Te ríes como el cacho de idiota que eres y sientes como te pones colorado. “Sí, sí” oyes a Frank carraspear a tu lado y los ojos de Bert van hacia él, aun con una sonrisa en su cara.

“Hola, yo soy Bert. Un viejo amigo de Gerard”

Bert estira una mano y Frank la estrecha, sonriendo. “Frank, soy—“

“Es un compañero del instituto. Nuevo este año” tu estómago cae a los pies cuando sientes la mirada de confusión que te echa Frank, pero rápido la cambia por una sonrisa. Bert parece ajeno a todo el rollo, solo asiente.

“Encantado, Frank. Me alegro de verte, Gee. En serio. Y me alegro de que estés bien”

“Igualmente”

“Bueno, me voy. Los gilipollas de mis amigos ni siquiera han parado” Bert vuelve a revolverte el pelo, con el labio entre los dientes y una mirada de afecto que te parte por dentro. Las cosas entre vosotros nunca acabaron mal, pero claramente tú te lo tomaste peor. No sabías que seguía teniendo ese efecto en ti. 

“Hasta luego”

“Adiós”

Ni tú ni Frank volvéis a mencionar nada el resto de la tarde, y una hora después parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Frank ya no te mira como un cachorro abandonado y tú vuelves a sentir un cosquilleo cada vez que te sonríe y empuja esas gafas suyas con el dedo cuando resbalan por su nariz.

Aunque nunca lo admitirás, no te puedes quitar la sonrisa de Bert de la cabeza.

 

Es la primera vez que podéis hacer esto en semanas, y las sensaciones son demasiadas.

Estás acostado en la cama, las sábanas húmedas por el sudor, la habitación cargada y tú ardiendo mientras Frank se folla encima de ti, sus manos agarrando el cabeza de la cama y mirándote fijamente desde arriba, sin parar de bajar y subir sobre ti.

Sólo puedes pensar en caliente, estrecho, húmedo y Frank y tus manos resbalan de su espalda a su culo por cuenta propia, apretando ahí y consiguiendo que gima tu nombre.  
Mueves tus caderas al compás de las suyas para encontraros a medio camino, y no sabes que has cerrado los ojos hasta que vuelves a abrirlos, para ver la mejor imagen que has visto nunca.

Frank te mira desde arriba, labio entre los dientes y cara brillante por el sudor. Su pelo cae hacia abajo, húmedo, gotas de sudor resbalando por los mechones y cayendo sobre tu pecho y las sábanas, mientras acelera el ritmo de sus movimientos.

“Joder, Gee, ah, ah” 

Y supones que las piernas tienen que arderle porque lleváis demasiado tiempo en esa postura pero por algún motivo que implica a Frank siendo un dios del sexo, sigue moviéndose como si acabarais de empezar, parando de vez en cuando para mover sus caderas en círculos. Y en serio, nunca has visto a nadie mover sus caderas así. Oh, dios.

“Uhh”

Frank sonríe de lado y baja las manos del cabezal, inclinándose hacia detrás un poco y poniéndolas sobre tu pecho, aumentando la presión sobre tu polla dentro de él y haciendo que tengas que dejar de mover tus caderas porque tiemblas demasiado.

“Oh, joder”

Lo oyes reírse sobre ti y vuelve a mover sus caderas, lento, en círculo, apretando sus músculos dentro a propósito y haciendo que casi pierdas la cabeza. Te muerdes el labio y gimes ronco y largo, cerrando los ojos y arqueándote un poco en la cama. Y sabe que esa es la señal.

Con las mismas vuelve a subir hasta que estás casi fuera de él y baja de una, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, más y más fuerte, acelerando hasta que no podríais parar ni aunque quisierais.

Sus uñas se clavan en tu pecho y lo sientes formarse dentro de ti, haciendo que encojas los pies hasta que casi duele y agarres sus caderas fuerte. Y ya no te mueves más. Frank está haciendo todo el trabajo, y no te puede importar menos porque estás casi ahí, tan, tan cerca que puedes saborearlo.

“Sí, dios, sí, Bert” 

Te has arqueado y tus músculos están a punto de estallar, y estás casi, casi, cuando de repente Frank para de moverse y tú abres los ojos, desesperado por correrte.

“¿Qué-- ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué paras?” preguntas indignado.

Frank te está mirando con gesto frío, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración, aun sentado sobre ti y apartándose el pelo de la cara.

“¿Qué has dicho?”

Estás muy confuso, Frank nunca te ha mirado así y por un momento crees que has tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte que estás alucinando. “¿Qué? No-- ¿qué he dicho de qué?”

“Me has llamado Bert”

Sientes como la poca sangre que tenías en tu cara desaparece de ella, y todo lo cachondo que pudieras estar se convierte en confusión, y culpa, y estás seguro de que te has puesto blanco como el papel, tus ojos abiertos como si fueran a salirse de tus órbitas sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Al parecer Frank está esperando una respuesta, porque no se mueve de donde está, mirándote aun con la respiración acelerada, sus manos en sus muslos, con los ojos entre furioso e incrédulo.

“Frank-“ no te deja terminar de hablar cuando está levantándose, haciendo que salgas de él y bajándose de la cama.

Pega un tirón de la sábana y se la pone alrededor del pecho. Tú te incorporas en la cama, el corazón latiéndote fuerte y el frío golpeándote de repente ahora que ya no estás tan caliente.

“Frank, espera, lo siento. Ha sido—te juro—dios, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta, por favor”

“Vale, Gee, lo que tú digas” Frank está recogiendo su ropa del suelo y cogiendo unos bóxers limpios del cajón de su armario, aun con la sábana puesta a su alrededor.

“Frankie… “ te sientes un imbécil mientras te levantas de la cama, aun con el condón puesto y todo, y llegas hasta él, poniendo una mano en su hombro. “Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no—“

Frank se deshace de tu mano con un movimiento rápido y se gira, mirándote con algo en los ojos que no sabes descifrar. Nunca lo habías visto tan cabreado y la culpa te corrompe por dentro.

“He dicho que vale, Gee” escupe. “No estoy cabreado contigo, pero como comprenderás no me apetece seguir follando después de que me hayas llamado como tu puto ex novio”

Se aparta de ti y echa a andar hacia la puerta, y desde donde tú estás no parece para nada que no esté cabreado contigo, más bien parece que quiera arrancarte la cabeza y jugar con ella al baloncesto. Vas a decirle eso mismo cuando habla otra vez, de espaldas, sin mirarte, esta vez más calmado.

“Voy a darme una ducha. Deberías vestirte y llamar a Quinn, se te va a hacer tarde para llegar a casa”

Miras el reloj y, cuando te das cuenta de que aún faltan tres horas para que tengas que estar en casa, intentas pasar por alto el hecho de que Frank te está echando de su casa, y de lo que duele.

Te quedas en el sitio aun sin entender muy bien lo que acaba de pasar hasta que oyes el agua de la ducha correr. Suspiras y te quitas el condón, tirándolo antes de empezar a vestirte.

Cuando media hora después estás sentado en el sofá y Quinn te avisa de que están en la puerta esperando, el agua de la ducha hace tiempo que ha dejado de oírse. Pero Frank no ha salido del baño.

La indirecta es más que clara, y con un último suspiro sales del apartamento.


	7. Silence

Después de eso todo se arregló. Más o menos.

Ese fin de semana tus padres se habían ido de viaje de negocios y Mikey se las apañó para que Frank entrara en tu casa sin que los de seguridad sospecharan quien era, porque claramente tu padre los había avisado para que no lo dejaran entrar. Así de estupendo era él, tan simpático.

La cuestión es que tú estabas en tu habitación dibujando, intentando no pensar en Frank ni en Bert ni en tu puta vida de mierda, cuando alguien agarró tu cuaderno y lo tiró encima de tu escritorio.

Frank no dijo nada ni te dejó decir nada a ti, solo atacó tu cuello y antes de que pudieras parpadear estabas desnudo en tu cama. Fue tan rápido que casi ni te acuerdas, solo recuerdas que Frank no te dejó que lo besaras y su frase susurrada contra tu oído mientras te follaba con los dedos y tú te tocabas mientras gritabas su nombre.

‘Oh, mira quién se ha aprendido mi nombre por fin…’

Supones que te lo merecías.

Y aunque se fue nada más terminar y no volvió a pesar de que tus padres no volvían hasta dos días después, ese lunes por fin hablaste con él y las cosas quedaron solucionadas.

O eso creías.

*

Los estatales están a una semana y tú te tiras de los pelos.

Tu entrenador también está histérico, puedes notarlo por cómo te está gritando ahora mismo por una chorrada como que te has dado la vuelta un segundo tarde y con eso has perdido tiempo para la vuelta, porque una brazada puede darte mucha ventaja. No es algo que no sepas, y no es un fallo que cometas a menudo, por no decir nunca, pero aun así Brian te grita como si le acabaras de joder la carrera profesional y de paso te hayas follado a su mujer.

Bob te mira con los ojos como platos y mordiéndose el labio para no reírse, y tú apartas la mirada antes de que el muy capullo te haga reír, y decides concederte la distracción mirando a las gradas, donde está Frank. 

No está sentado, como esperabas, sino de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, y sabes que las tiene cerradas en puños porque tiene las mangas remangadas y puedes ver la tensión de sus brazos. Tiene el ceño fruncido y sabes de buena tinta que si en ese momento estuviera ahí abajo y no en la grada tendría a Brian contra la pared diciéndole que se calmara de una puta vez.

Casi sonríes por el pensamiento. A tu polla también le gusta, lo sientes.

“Cincuenta largos más. Todos”

“Entrenador, hace diez minutos que tendríamos que haber terminado” miras a Quinn como si estuviera loco porque, en serio, nadie se atreve a contestarle a Brian cuando está así, y tu mejor amigo parece haber perdido la cabeza o algo.

“¡He dicho todos!”

Brian desaparece en su despacho después de eso y tú paras a Quinn antes de que salga mientras los demás ya han empezado a nadar cada uno en su calle.

“Eh, ¿qué coño haces? Si hubieras estado cerca te arranca la cabeza”

Tu mejor amigo frunce el ceño. “Me importa un capullo. ¿Se cree que es el único que está nervioso? No va a conseguir nada con que hagamos cincuenta largos más, estoy hasta los cojones de que pague sus problemas con nosotros”

Y woah, eso es bastante nuevo en Quinn.

“Quinn, ¿estás bien, tío?”

Tu mejor amigo suspira y te mira, cogiendo aire y resoplando. “Sí, mierdas familiares. Nada más”

“Vale” pones una mano en su hombro y aprietas, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. “Eh, si terminas los cincuenta antes que yo te invito a una cerveza”

Tu mejor amigo sonríe suave y se baja las gafas. “Dale, maricona” 

 

Cuando sales del vestuario el último porque tienes un pelo muy difícil de cuidar, gracias, esperabas que Frank estuviera en la puerta del vestuario esperándote, como siempre, apoyado en la pared con un casco puesto y silbando.

Pero tus pies se quedan pegados al suelo como si acabaran de echar pegamento fuerte cuando ves a Bert en su lugar, sonriendo, con las manos en los bolsillos. Y podrías jurar que hasta parece que está nervioso.

“Hey, Gerard”

“Hola” suena más como una pregunta que un saludo. Un ¿qué coño haces aquí? No dicho. Carraspeas y sonríes un poco.

Bert no dice nada durante un rato y el silencio es incómodo y pesado. Miras a los lados con lo que sabes que es desesperación en los ojos, buscando a Frank. No sabes si porque quieres que aparezca o que no lo haga.

De repente Bert se ríe, bajo y airoso, y tus pensamientos huyen de tu cabeza, tus ojos fijos en su boca.

“He quedado con Quinn para tomar algo y, bueno, me ha dicho que estabas aquí. Sólo quería saludar”

“oh, um, ¿dónde está él?” tragas e intentas que tu lengua no te gane la partida y te ahogue.

“Está fuera, hablando con tu chico. Frank era, ¿no?”

Tu estómago hace algo raro cuando Bert llama a Frank tu chico. Dirías que es orgullo, pero se retuerce como otra cosa, como si el hecho de que Bert lo hubiera dicho lo hiciera más real, y te apartara más de él.

“Sí, sí, Frank”

Asientes y Bert hace lo mismo, sin apartar la mirada de ti. Vuelve ese silencio incómodo y no sabes de donde está saliendo tanta tensión. Nunca la habíais tenido y sea lo que sea no sabes muy bien cómo reaccionar. 

“Oye, Gee” Bert da un paso hacia ti y te agarra suave del brazo, tragando visiblemente y sonriendo un poco. “¿Está todo bien entre nosotros? Quiero decir, sé que lo pasaste mal y que yo… bueno, que es mi culpa, pero fuiste muy importante para mí. Y no sé, me gustaría que las cosas entre tú y yo estuvieran como siempre. Que fuéramos… amigos”

Si tu estómago se te cae a los pies como la primera vez que dijo esa última palabra, no piensas reconocérselo a nadie. Sin embargo te quedas atascado en la frase ‘fuiste muy importante para mí’, y en parte desearías que te estuviera gritando y escupiendo para que fuera más fácil odiarlo.

“Claro. ¿Por qué no? Quiero decir… eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Bert, es cosa del pasado”

Un pasado doloroso, pero pasado.

Bert sonríe amplio. “Genial” si hubieras visto venir el abrazo a lo mejor hubieras podido prepararte para él, pero en su lugar sólo cierras los ojos y te pierdes en cómo su cuerpo se ajusta al tuyo, en su olor, o en cómo sus brazos fuertes te rodean.

Hasta que de repente te cabreas, frustrado por tu propia idiotez, y te deshaces del abrazo intentando no ser muy brusco.

Bert te mira confuso por un momento y ves que va a decir algo cuando Frank aparece por la esquina del pasillo, sonriendo.

“Hey, Gee” 

Cuando llega a tu lado sientes una oleada de orgullo por dentro y de repente te sientes con una nueva fuerza, así que echas tu brazo por encima de sus hombros y le sonríes.

“Hola, moreno” 

Frank te mira confuso porque normalmente es él quien te llama eso a ti, pero no le das tiempo a pensar antes de que tengas tu lengua en su boca. Sientes cómo se sorprende pero te devuelve el beso igualmente, poniendo su mano en tu mejilla y apartándote un poco cuando parece que te lo vas a comer entero de un solo beso.

“¿Qué se te ha metido dentro?” te pregunta sonriendo. Tú solo le devuelves la sonrisa hasta que Bert carraspea delante vuestro.

“Lo siento” dice Frank, y de verdad suena arrepentido. Tú no lo estás para nada. Tu orgullo te está haciendo palmas.

“Bueno, Bert, ya nos veremos por ahí. Hasta luego”

“Adiós” 

No te quedas para ver su cara de confusión ni cómo encoge los hombros y sale andando detrás de vosotros. Solo le das un beso en la sien a Frank mientras él mete la mano en tu bolsillo trasero y con la otra coge la que cuelga de sus hombros.

“¿Qué ha sido eso?” te pregunta antes de que salgas a la calle donde Worm te estará esperando. No suena enfadado, solo curioso, aunque serio. Tú decides hacerte el inocente.

“¿El qué?”

Frank te levanta una ceja. “Eso” dice, señalando con la mano hacia dentro. “Todo el rollo darme el beso de mi vida delante de tu ex”

“Oh” dices, encogiéndote de hombros. “Nada, sólo me apetecía besarte. ¿Ahora tampoco puedo hacerlo?” y quizá eso ha sonado más seco de lo que debería, pero ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Frank levanta una mano. “Eh, toro, no te pongas a la defensiva conmigo. Sabes que no me refiero a eso”

Suspiras y te cruzas de brazos. No sabes por qué estás tan furioso de repente “¿Vamos a discutir otra vez?”

Frank te mira incrédulo. “Pues no lo sé, Gee, eso depende de ti. Yo solo te he hecho una pregunta y tú estás actuando como mi madre con la menopausia”

“Oh, claro, perdona por querer besar a mi novio solo porque me apetece, qué desconsiderado por mi parte”

Frank toma aire para decir algo, pero te hace un gesto con las manos y niega con la cabeza, suspirando y dándose la vuelta para salir de allí.

“Frank, espera” lo agarras del brazo y lo traes hasta ti, sintiéndote como un completo capullo porque, en serio, ¿cuál es tu problema? No es a él a quien quieres gritarle.  
Pones una mano en su mejilla y sonríes. “Lo siento, he sido un idiota”

“¿Tú crees? Es que no te entiendo, tío, no te he preguntado nada malo”

“Lo sé, lo sé… yo solo—oye, solo me apetecía ¿vale? ¿Tan difícil es de creer?”

Frank te mira durante un segundo y al final niega, acercándose a ti para darte un beso, sus puños agarrando tu chaqueta.

“Solo quería asegurarme que no era ningún tipo de orgullo masculino delante de Bert. No tienes que demostrarle nada, ¿sabes?”

De repente el puño que se te atraviesa en la garganta lo hace todo más difícil, y haces algo que llevas un tiempo haciendo, pero nunca con Frank, algo que no te hace sentir mucho más que una mierda.

Mientes.

“No lo era” lo besas con los ojos cerrados para aguantarte a ti mismo. “Lo prometo”

*

Si lo piensas llegas a la conclusión de que ese fue el momento en el que las cosas empezaron a ir peor. Si lo piensas, ese fue el principio de cómo empezaste a distanciarte de Frank día a día, viéndolo y hablando cada vez menos; y cómo has llegado a donde estás ahora, sentado en tu cama con el móvil en la mano, leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje que te ha mandado hace diez minutos, después de que lleves dos días ignorando sus llamadas y poniendo escusas en el instituto por ello. 

Háblame. Si no quieres conmigo, hazlo con Mikey. Con Quinn. Me suda la polla, pero habla con alguien y vuelve de una puta vez.

Hasta en la distancia puedes sentir que le estás haciendo daño, y esta vez estabas dispuesto a contestar, así que directamente presionas el botón de llamar.

“Hola” dice, casi inaudible.

“Lo siento”

“Ya… últimamente sientes muchas cosas”

Ambos os quedáis callados un rato, y quieres decirle todo lo que está pasando por tu cabeza, de verdad que sí, pero tu boca no parece dispuesta a colaborar. Al final es él el que vuelve a hablar.

“Oye, ¿por qué no nos vemos un rato hoy?, ¿eh? Podemos pedirle a los chicos el favor… tampoco creo que les importe tomarse unas cervezas”

“Los estatales son mañana, no pueden beber”

“Si no quieres verme puedes decírmelo directamente” la voz de Frank es dura de repente y sin querer la has vuelto a cagar. Eres un desastre y tú solito has apartado a la única persona que podía ayudarte.

“No—no es eso lo que… Frank” y suena tan desesperado que te parte hasta a ti. “Ven a mi casa” susurras.

“Gee, mierda, no puedes pedirme eso. ¿Cómo esperas que me reciba tu padre? Joder…” lo oyes moverse al otro lado del teléfono y tragas, sintiéndote un egoísta por pedirle eso. “Sabes que me cruzaría medio mundo para verte ahora mismo, Gee, pero no sé—“

“Ve al parque de detrás del instituto, saldré de aquí como sea, ¿vale?”

Cuelgas sin esperar su respuesta porque necesitas salir de ahí antes de que te explote la cabeza o te des ostias contra la pared.

 

No sabes cómo te las apañas para salir sin que te vean, pero lo haces, y cuando llegas al parque Frank ya está allí esperándote. Tu primer impulso es correr y darle un abrazo, pero te frenas por cómo te mira, y es la primera vez que no sabe cómo actuar delante de ti.

“Frankie” das un paso hacia él y agachas la mirada, esperando a que diga algo y te libre de decirlo tú, como el gran cobarde que eres. Pero él solo te mira, mitad dolor, mitad lástima. “No sé qué decir…”

“Lo que sea, Gerard, pero di algo” Frank se acerca a ti y te agarra de ambos brazos con fuerza. “Llevas una semana encerrado ahí dentro de tu cabeza y normalmente solías dejarme entrar pero ya no. Y-- y no sé si he hecho algo o si—“

“Tú no has hecho nada Frankie…” dices, mirándolo a los ojos.

“¿Entonces qué es? ¿qué te impide contármelo igual que hacías hace meses? Estoy intentándolo, Gee, de verdad pero no sé qué más—“

“¿Puedo besarte?” la pregunta os pilla por sorpresa a los dos. Solías mantenerte al tanto de lo que tu cerebro hacía pero al parecer ya se te ha ido demasiado de las manos.

“¿Qué?” Frank te mira como si fueras alguien que no ha visto en su vida. “¿Qué si puedes… ¡pues claro que puedes besarme, idiota! ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa?”

Es él mismo el que te agarra de la camiseta y tira de ti hasta que vuestros labios están juntos. Y es la primera vez que te sientes como en casa en la última semana. Eres incapaz de seguir a tu cabeza, incapaz de saber qué hacer o qué decir, porque no lo sabes.

Frank se separa de ti lo justo, vuestras frentes tocándose. 

“¿Qué te está pasando?”

“No lo sé” suspiras contra su boca y aprietas tu agarre en sus caderas, acercándote más a él. Lo notas dudar antes de volver a preguntarte.

“¿Tiene algo que ver con Bert?” tragas e intentas apartar la cabeza pero Frank te sujeta por la barbilla. “Mírame. Esto es por Bert, ¿verdad?”

Lo sueltas y te apartas de él, cogiendo aire y sin mirarlo a la cara para contestar. “No” y hasta tú te ríes de lo mentira que ha sonado.

“Y una mierda” Frank se lleva una mano a la cara y se restriega, dándose la vuelta un momento antes de volver a mirarte. “Puedo soportar que digas su nombre mientras follamos, puedo soportar que me uses para que te llore por haberte dejado. Incluso puedo soportar que lo mires como el otro día en la cafetería, como hace tiempo que no me miras a mí. Pero no me mientas, Gerard. Ni una puta vez”

No te atreves a mirarlo a la cara, sabes que ni siquiera te mereces hacerlo, y aun así no puedes evitar sentirte como te sientes. Y ahora mismo no eres más que una maraña confusa de sentimientos que no te dejan pensar.

“Necesito saber qué sientes, Gee” Frank suena desesperado, y quieres llorar, gritar, o besarlo hasta que todo esto se pase.

“No lo sé” dices, y es la verdad más cierta que has dicho en meses. Levantas la mirada y lo ves ahí, con los ojos más grandes que nunca, la mandíbula apretada.

“No lo sabes…” dice, como si no se lo creyera. Asiente y mete las manos en su bolsillo, agachando la mirada y arrugando un poco el entrecejo antes de volver a tus ojos sin expresión alguna. 

“Quiero estar contigo, Frank. Te lo juro. De eso estoy seguro—“

“¿Pero?”

“Pero no sé… no sé qué me pasa. Estaba genial contigo, y de repente apareció él otra vez y todo se ha vuelto un caos dentro de mí y ya no sé más lo que siento. Solo sé que quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo evitar—cada vez que le veo es como si—“ suspiras y miras a Frank. Lo conoces lo suficiente como para saber que está intentando no llorar. Te muerdes el labio para evitar que tiemble. “No sé si soy capaz de querer como lo quise a él, Frankie”

Frank hace una mueca que ni siquiera trata de esconder. “Au”

“Pero quiero intentarlo contigo” tragas y esperas a que diga algo. Puedes verlo pensar rápido mientras mira al suelo apretando los dientes, cogiendo aire varias veces antes de volver a mirarte.

“Te dije lo que sentía por ti hace meses. Y no esperaba una respuesta, Gee, de verdad que no. Pero ahora la necesito. No sé si puedo estar con alguien que no está en la misma página que yo, ¿lo entiendes?” 

La boca se te seca de repente y te rodeas con tus propios brazos temblorosos.

“¿Q-q-qué quieres decir?”

“No puedo seguir como si no pasara nada y esperar a que decidas si me quieres o no. Porque para cuando decidas que no, estaré demasiado perdido”

“Frank—yo, yo quiero estar contigo, Frankie, de verdad”

“Contéstame una cosa, Gee. Si mañana Bert te pregunta si quieres volver con él, ¿volverías?”

La pregunta te pilla por sorpresa, pero la respuesta no. “No lo sé” contestas la verdad porque aunque sabes dónde quiere llegar con esto, no puedes mentirle más.

Frank asiente lento y tú suspiras y agachas la mirada, sintiendo cómo los ojos se te nublan. Te tragas el nudo de la garganta e intentas retener las lágrimas todo lo que puedes, pero sientes como un peso se libera, como si decirle la verdad a Frank fuera todo lo que necesitaras para sentirte mejor. Y a la vez peor.

“¿Esto significa que—“ tragas y coges aire otra vez. “¿Me estás dejando?”

Y decirlo en voz alta duele tanto que casi puedes sentir los trozos cayendo dentro de ti hasta tus pies y desapareciendo por el suelo. Puedes sentir el vacío y el dolor, la desesperación. Aquello a lo que más miedo le tenías. Otra vez de vuelta a ti.

“No lo sé” dice Frank, y cuando lo miras tiene los ojos brillantes, pero no llora. Tú te restriegas los ojos e intentas mantener la compostura, pero tu cuerpo actúa por su cuenta.

“Frank, por favor” ruegas, acercándote a él con manos temblorosas. “Déjame intentarlo, déjame—“ pones tus manos en sus mejillas pero Frank te agarra las muñecas y las aparta de él lento.

“No lo sé, Gee” da un paso atrás y levanta las palmas de las manos cuando intentas seguirlo. “Déjame pensarlo, ¿vale?”

Asientes y las manos te zumban por la necesidad de abrazarlo, de tocarlo. Frank te sonríe triste y se da la vuelta, empezando a andar.

“¿Estarás allí mañana?” preguntas de repente. Los estatales ya no te importan una mierda si Frank no está allí para verlos, y sabes que él lo sabe. Tus pocas esperanzas desaparecen cuando Frank se para de repente y, sin mirarte ni responder, vuelve a ponerse en marcha, desapareciendo al final del parque y dejándote en el sitio, sintiéndote una mierda y arrepintiéndote de ser tan jodidamente idiota.

*

“Soy un idiota” dices con la voz ronca y la manta cubriéndote hasta el cuello. 

Mikey está acostado contigo en la cama, rodeándote fuerte con los brazos mientras tú estás acurrucado contra él maldiciendo el momento en el que dejaste que Bert te jodiera la vida, otra vez. Y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera puedes odiarlo porque la culpa es tuya, no suya.

“Un poco sí que lo eres” dice tu hermano.

“No ayudas” murmuras, encogiéndote aun más en la cama.

“Gee… Frank es un tío genial—“

“Lo sé”

“Se preocupa por ti, incluso no le tiene demasiado miedo a papá—“

“Ya lo sé”

“Y además está dispuesto a quererte más que otros lo han hecho antes”

“He dicho que lo sé, Mikey. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?”

“Lo que quiero decir… es que a lo mejor deberías haber pensado un poco más. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que lo que pasa es que lo quieres pero tienes miedo de reconocerlo?”  
Miras a Mikey y parpadeas, intentando entenderlo.

“Estabas bien con él, porque estabas dejando que las cosas pasaran a su ritmo, pero de repente apareció Bert y recordaste cómo es que te dejen, y todo lo que conlleva después, y tuviste miedo de que te pasara lo mismo con Frank”

Cuándo tu hermano se volvió tan sabio, es todo un misterio. Desde luego de familia no le viene.

“Mikey…”

“Le quieres, Gee… sé que sí. Solo que estás demasiado asustado para verlo”

*

Las gradas estaban a reventar de gente, banderas, pancartas, familias enteras apoyando a sus hijos, sobrinos o hermanos y primos. La gente grita, silba y pita, se oyen algunos cantando y otros riéndose mientras los equipos y los entrenadores están cada uno en su lugar.

Tú inspeccionas las gradas con un nudo en la garganta. Encuentras a Mikey y a tus padres en un palco reservado exclusivamente para ellos, con Worm y Gunter. Tu hermano te saluda con la mano y lo ves hacer un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

Suspiras.

Quinn pone una mano en tu hombro y se inclina. “Eh, concéntrate en esto, ¿vale? Solo esto. Llevas meses entrenándote para estos estatales. Frank estará ahí cuando acabes, estoy seguro, pero ahora tienes que salir con la mente clara a ganar, ¿me oyes?” tu mejor amigo te agarra la cabeza y junta vuestras frentes, apretando con sus manos. “Es lo que estabas esperando, cabrón, cómete a esos hijos de puta”

Asientes y golpeas vuestras cabezas suave, cogiendo aire y concentrándote todo lo que puedes mientras te levantas y te quitas el chándal. Los doscientos libres es la primera prueba y calientas mientras te colocas en tu posición a los pies de la piscina. Te bajas las gafas y vuelves a coger aire, soltándolo poco a poco.

El lugar se queda en silencio justo cuando os colocáis en posiciones y cuando el silbato da la salida, la gente ruge.

En cuanto tu cuerpo roza el agua eres incapaz de pensar en nada más. Pones todo lo que tienes en tus brazos y piernas y sientes que vuelas, te sientes invencible. No te fijas en cómo van los demás en ambas calles a tu lado, solo nadas. Nadas y nadas hasta que en tu cabeza solo resuena tu respiración y el rugido de la gente cada vez que tu cabeza sale del agua.

Cuando te avisan de los últimos metros sientes una oleada de fuerza que te empuja a acelerar, puedes hacer esto y mucho más. A estas alturas no importa nada, solo nadar y lo bien que te sientes haciéndolo.

Cuando tocas pared por última vez y sales del agua el ruido del público casi te deja sordo, y lo primero que ves es a tu equipo puños arriba y gritando, a Brian haciendo palmas.  
Miras la pantalla.

Has ganado. 

Sonríes y vuelves a mirar a las gradas, una esperanza perdida en el fondo de la piscina. Una victoria nunca había sido tan amarga.

 

Dos horas después y con dos oros en tu cuello no puedes dejar de sonreír, y nunca has estado tan seguro de lo que quieres hacer. La gente está por todos lados en el pabellón, felicitando a los nadadores y hablando entre ellos. 

Bert se ha acercado a felicitarte hace unos minutos, y cuando lo has visto ha sido como si todo encajara en su lugar. Le has dado las gracias y lo has abrazado, soltándolo después de una vez por todas en más de un sentido.

Casi corres hasta donde está Quinn, una sonrisa enorme en tu cara y una sensación increíble. Y solo te falta una persona para estar completo.

“Quinn”

“Eh, monstruo” tu mejor amigo te revuelve el pelo y tú te ríes.

“Oye, mi padre está en algún lado buscándome para que hable con los de la universidad de no sé dónde. Necesito—“

Y Quinn debe entenderlo, porque te sonríe y asiente, buscando en su macuto. “Coge mi coche, está aparcado al final a la derecha. Yo te cubro”

“Gracias, Quinnie”

“Y Gerard” te vuelves antes de irte. Tu mejor amigo te señala con el dedo. “No le hagas daño otra vez o te pateo el culo”

Te ríes y asientes antes de salir corriendo de la sala.

Nunca te has sentido más vivo mientras te montas en el coche y arrancas. Casi vas riendo como un maníaco mientras conduces, deseando llegar a tu destino para hablar con Frank, para compartir esas medallas con él, para darle las gracias.

Para decirle todo lo que deberías haberle dicho hace tiempo y no has tenido los huevos de decirle. Porque no puedes creer que hayas podido malinterpretar lo que sentías por Bert, que pudieras compararlo con Frank.

En la radio están poniendo Have a Nice Day de Bon Jovi y lo único que puedes pensar mientras ves el edificio de Frank justo al final de la calle es que este va a ser un gran día.

Eso es lo último que piensas antes de que sientas un impacto sobrehumano y una fuerza brutal contra el coche, un ruido ensordecedor. 

Metal, vueltas, dolor, tu propia voz desgarrando con gritos.

De repente todo es borroso. Sientes algo caliente en tu cara, deslizándose. No sientes tu cuerpo. Oyes sirenas y gritos a lo lejos, alguien preguntando algo irreconocible.  
Parpadeas el espesor en tus ojos un par de veces. Intentas decir su nombre. 

Sientes la fuerza escaparse por tu boca.

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.


	8. The downside of heaven is the upside of hell

(POV Frank)

Nunca te habías sentido tan solo como hoy desde tu primer día en Baltimore.

Anoche no dormiste mucho, y lo poco que conseguiste pegar ojo fue peor que estar despierto, al menos con los ojos abiertos no tenías muchas pesadillas. Llevas desde las siete de la mañana danzando por tu apartamento sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que al final te has acurrucado en una esquina del sofá, con Reina hecha un ovillo a tus pies, con las orejas gachas y haciendo esos ruiditos que solo un perro puede hacer cuando sabe que estás triste.

Miras al reloj mientras los segundos pasan lentos, quizá demasiado lentos. Hace una hora más o menos que han tenido que terminar los estatales, y te mueres por saber cómo ha quedado Gerard, por ir a verlo y abrazarlo. Pero solo de pensarlo la presión en tu pecho aumenta, y por enésima vez sacudes la cabeza para quitarte el pensamiento.

Es entonces cuando tu móvil suena.

Reina levanta sus orejas y te mira expectante, tú supones que será Quinn o Ray para darte las nuevas. Lo que no esperabas para nada es la voz de Mikey al otro lado de la línea.

“Frankie. Tienes que venir al hospital”

El resto de la conversación es una maraña de letras, tu cabeza ha desconectado y las manos te tiemblan. Oyes algo sobre un coche y un accidente.

El teléfono te resbala de la mano y la garganta se te cierra.

Estás más perdido que una brújula sin norte.

*

Cuando sales del ascensor y tuerces a la izquierda para entrar en el pasillo de la UCI, te sientes como en un sueño. Sientes que tus pies andan por su cuenta, no sabes ni cómo has llegado hasta aquí, tu mente parece estancada en la imagen del día anterior, en la última vez que viste a Gerard.

Conforme atraviesas las puertas de metal y avanzas ves a los chicos, Bob y Ray están de pie apoyados en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta, Jepha está agachado en la pared de enfrente, con su mano en la espalda de Quinn, que está sentado con sus rodillas dobladas hasta el pecho y la cabeza enterrada. Mikey está a unos metros con una señora mayor que lo tiene cogido de la mano. Desde ahí puedes ver a Worm y Gunter en la puerta de la habitación, y el pasillo está prácticamente desierto salvo por los médicos y enfermeros, obviamente habían hecho un hueco para quien era.

Te paras en seco a la mitad de camino más o menos, tragándote el nudo de la garganta cuando ves los hombros de Quinn temblar. En ese momento Mikey levanta la vista y sus ojos se cruzan con los tuyos. Los tiene enrojecidos y algo hinchados, y coges aire profundamente antes de avanzar los últimos metros y llegar a ellos.

Todos se te quedan mirando como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Nadie dice nada. Sabes que las noticias no son buenas.

El primero en moverse es Quinn, levantándose del suelo y yendo hasta ti. Levantas la mirada lo justo para ver sus ojos, y te niegas a pensar que se ha ido. Lo miras y niegas con la cabeza, ni siquiera sabes si lo ha visto porque ha sido a malas penas. Quinn traga fuerte y te da un abrazo, apretando fuerte con sus manos a tu alrededor y haciendo que te rompas por dentro.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que sientes otros brazos uniéndose al abrazo, Mikey, y pronto te ves metido en un abrazo de grupo, rodeado por Ray, Bob, Jepha, Mikes y Quinn. Ninguno dice nada. Y por primera vez desde que has recibido la llamada, lloras. 

No haces ningún ruido, no quieres que sepan que estás llorando.

“Shh”

Los brazos de Quinn a tu alrededor son fuertes, y Mikey te está susurrando al oído, aunque no sabes muy bien qué; los chicos están haciendo que te sientas un poco atrapado y sin aire, pero te da igual. No estás solo en esto, y ahora mismo lo necesitas.

Cuando te sueltan ya no lloras, pero puedes sentir que no porque no quieras seguir. Te obligas a tragarte el nudo de la garganta y a coger aire, podrás soltarlo todo cuando estés en tu apartamento. Solo.

Te empujas las gafas que han resbalado por tu nariz y miras hacia arriba, buscando con la mirada que alguno de los chicos te explique qué coño ha pasado.

Ves que Mikey abre la boca para hablar pero la voz le falla. Tragas y lo atraes hacia ti, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y apretujándolo contra ti. Por fin es Quinn el que habla.

“Al poco de terminar los estatales me dijo que necesitaba irse. Le dejé mi coche y se fue. Un rato después llamaron a su padre para decir que había tenido un accidente. Un gilipollas se saltó un semáforo en rojo en un cruce, el golpe lo desplazó varios metros e hizo que el coche volcara al tropezar con un bordillo”

“¿Cómo está?” carraspeas porque ni tú has reconocido la voz que ha salido de tu garganta. Los chicos se miran entre sí y entras en pánico. “Quinn”

Quizá la voz te ha fallado y ha temblado más de lo que pretendías, pero Ray habla y es lo único que importa.

“Se ha roto una pierna y varias costillas. Magulladuras, cortes…” ves a Toro tragar y agachar la mirada, retorciendo la manga de su camiseta. Estás empezando a perder la paciencia y quieres gritarle, agarrarlo y sacudirlo hasta que te cuente lo que sabes que te está ocultando. Estás a punto de hacerlo cuando vuelve a hablar. “Se golpeó la cabeza también. Algunos dicen que cuando se acercaron al coche aun estaba despierto. Pero cuando llegó la ambulancia ya no”

“¿Q-q-qué quieres--- qué significa eso?” 

“Está en coma, Frankie” sientes la mano de Mikey apretar tu brazo, y esta vez es él el que te rodea mientras Jepha sigue donde Ray lo ha dejado.

“Los médicos no saben cuándo va a despertar. Ni los daños que pueda tener cuando lo haga. Si lo hace…”

Sientes como si toda una capa de desesperación se desplomara sobre ti, dejándote helado, solo y vacío. Sientes como si todo a tu alrededor se nublara y tus ojos perdieran su foco por un momento. 

“¿Cómo que si lo hace? Tiene que hacerlo, ¿verdad Mikey?” Mikes te mira y traga, soltándote y yendo hacia donde la mujer mayor lo dirige ahora, apartado del grupo. Miras a tu otro lado con el corazón en los oídos y manos apretando los puños de tu sudadera. “¿Quinn?”

“No lo sabemos, Frankie. No podemos saberlo”

Niegas con la cabeza casi sin saber que lo estás haciendo, subiendo las manos hasta tu cabeza y agarrando tu pelo. Aprietas, te mueves, maldices y pataleas la pared. No tienes control sobre ti mismo, nada duele, no sientes nada. Sólo que todo de repente es un caos. No sabes qué hacer contigo mismo.

“¿Dónde?” dices, mirando a Quinn con ojos grandes. Tu amigo frunce el ceño y se encoje de hombros como si no supiera de lo que hablas. Tus pensamientos van de un lado para otro sin control, incapaces de ser coherentes. “¿Dónde iba? ¿Por qué cogió el coche? Estabais todos allí, ¿no? ¿Por qué iba a—“ paras de hablar cuando ves la cara de Quinn, la cara de pena, el ‘lo siento’ no dicho. “Iba a verme…” susurras, incapaz de moverte, ni respirar, solo viendo como Quinn asiente y estira una mano para ponerla en tu hombro.

Tu corazón deja de latir, tus ojos ya no ven, no sientes, no te mueves, el mundo ha dejado de girar. Notas cómo algo ardiente se abre paso por tu estómago hacia arriba y pronto entiendes que es la culpa, llenando cada espacio vacío de tu cuerpo. 

Antes de que puedas darte cuenta, te has deshecho del agarre de Quinn y corres hacia el baño más cercano, golpeando todo lo que encuentras a tu paso.

No sabes si la gente puede oír tus gritos desde el pasillo pero ya te da igual. El pie te duele porque le has pegado patadas a las puertas de los baños pero también te da igual. Arrasas con todo lo que tienes a tu paso mientras te desgarras, sintiendo como las lágrimas calientes pasan por tu cara y sin molestarte en contenerlas más. 

Tu próximo objetivo son los azulejos. Los golpeas con el puño hasta que sientes la piel de tus nudillos ceder y todavía más. No eres capaz de sentir el dolor y solo por eso necesitas golpear más fuerte. 

En un movimiento repentino te has agarrado del pelo y giras sobre ti, incapaz de entender nada de lo que está pasando, hasta que te encuentras con tu reflejo en el espejo.   
Tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados, la cara mojada y los labios muy rojos y húmedos. Tus ojos son la pura imagen de lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo, y cuando te miras en ellos solo puedes sentir la culpa volver a cargar contra ti.

Antes de que puedas remediarlo y con un último grito de rabia, tu puño está contra el espejo y mil pedacitos de cristal caen en el lavabo y el suelo con un ruido afilado. Ahora sí que sientes el dolor de los pequeños cristales clavándose en tus nudillos, la sangre brotando de los cortes. Te quedas mirando tu mano y flexionas los dedos, el dolor atravesando tu brazo. 

Eso parece cambiarlo todo y te escurres contra la pared hasta sentarte en el suelo. De repente, ya no sientes más rabia, solo estás agotado, y el peso de todo lo que ha pasado cae como plomo sobre tus hombros, te acurrucas en el suelo y cierras los ojos, dejando el tiempo pasar.

Cuánto no lo sabes, pero cuando por fin te sientes con fuerzas para moverte, te levantas y lavas tu mano en el lavabo, intentando quitar todos los pequeños cristales con cuidado y apretando los dientes con cada punzada. Te echas agua en la cara y te secas con la sudadera, agarrando tus gafas del lavabo y colocándotelas de nuevo. 

Las gafas. La voz de Gerard en tu cabeza diciéndote cuánto le gustan te hace sonreír. Cierras los ojos y casi puedes verlo ahí, rodeándote de la cintura por detrás, mirándote a los ojos a través del espejo hecho pedazos, sonriendo y susurrándote al oído.

Suspiras cuando los abres y lo único que ves es tu reflejo descompensado, pedacitos de ti, y crees que un espejo nunca ha mostrado tanto la realidad. Cogiendo aire por última vez, sales del baño.

La imagen en el pasillo es más o menos la misma que antes, solo que ahora todo el mundo está de pie rodeando a un hombre alto, de pelo negro y bata blanca, con una carpeta y de cara sin expresión mientras comenta algunas cosas. Ahora puedes ver a los padres de Gerard también, su madre, rubia y esbelta, sollozando con un pañuelo en los ojos mientras su padre, serio y sereno, asiente con cada palabra del médico y da instrucciones sobre los cuidados que quiere que reciba su hijo.

Aun no has terminado de recolocarte las gafas cuando siseas al hacer un gesto con los dedos y que el dolor de tus nudillos te golpee. Cuando levantas la cabeza, todos te miran, pero la primera en hablar es la señora Way.

“Tú” te dice, y puedes sentir el odio y el asco a través de su boca y sus ojos. De repente te sientes pequeño e indefenso, como un conejo en una leonera. 

En tres zancadas grandes la madre de Gerard está delante de ti, y la bofetada que te da resuena en todo el pasillo. Sientes la mejilla arder donde te ha golpeado y te llevas la mano ahí, mirándola con ojos grandes mientras su marido y el médico la sujetan y la alejan de ti, a pesar de los esfuerzos de ella por alcanzarte. 

Y prefieres sus bofetadas a sus palabras.

“¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte después de esto?! ¡Todo es culpa tuya! ¡Por tu culpa!” tragas mientras ves a la señora Way gritar desconsolada, luchando por soltarse del agarre de su marido y el médico, las lágrimas cayendo mientras te desgarra con cada palabra. “¡Si no hubieras aparecido nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi niño está en esa cama por ti!”

“Shh. Cálmate, Judith” 

Ves cómo al final se rinde, perdiendo la fuerza y casi derribándose si no fuera porque su marido la sostiene, abrazándola. Miras a tu alrededor para ver las caras de tus amigos asombradas, un reflejo de lo que debe ser la tuya, y a Mikey acercándose a sus padres.

“Mamá” lo oyes decir, tembloroso. Su padre niega con la cabeza y le hace un gesto a Gunter. 

“Llévala a la cafetería y que se tome una tila”

El gorila asiente y agarra a la temblorosa mujer, saliendo por el pasillo con los ojos de todos mirando detrás. Aun sientes el corazón latiéndote fuerte y la mejilla ardiendo, pero nada de eso duele tanto como el eco de sus palabras en tu cabeza. Y al parecer no ha terminado. Cuando levantas la cabeza, el senador Way te mira con furia en los ojos.

“Escúchame, muchacho”

Das un paso atrás cuando él avanza, pero antes de que te pegue él también, Mikey está entre vosotros.

“Papá. Está aquí porque lo he llamado yo. Tiene el mismo derecho que todos los demás” tragas y ves que el señor Way va a responder cuando Mikes vuelve a salir en tu defensa. “No va a ir a ningún lado. Gerard quiere que esté aquí, y no vas a echarlo”

De repente sientes una mano agarrando la tuya a tu lado y miras para ver a Quinn, ni siquiera lo habías visto moverse, pero al parecer los demás también lo han hecho y te han rodeado, dejando claro al senador que todos quieren que estés ahí. 

“Señor Way” el médico pone una mano en el hombro del padre de Mikey, captando su atención. “¿por qué no va a ver cómo está su mujer? Seguro que agradecerá su compañía en estos momentos”

El padre de Gerard parece dispuesto a discutir, pero al final cede y con una última mirada de asco hacia tu persona, desaparece por donde mismo había salido su mujer hace menos de dos minutos. 

Tú sueltas el aire que no sabías que estabas sosteniendo, y siseas cuando Mikey te agarra la mano ensangrentada.

“¿Frank?”

El doctor aparta suavemente a Mikey y mira tu mano, mirándote a los ojos después.

“¿Cómo te has hecho esto?”

“Mm… el cristal del baño, em-“ 

Ves como los chicos intercambian miradas y decides ignorarlo. El doctor asiente, y señala al final del pasillo. “Allí hay una sala de enfermería, ¿por qué no vas y esperas? Enviaré a un enfermero a que te cure eso”

“Quiero ver a Gerard” tu tono es demasiado cortante incluso para tus oídos y por la mirada que te echa el doctor sabes que está midiendo sus palabras. Después de ver lo que le has hecho al espejo del baño no te extraña que piense que puedes hacérselo a su cara.

“Si no te quitamos los cristales más pequeños se pueden meter en la herida y luego será peor. Sólo serán cinco minutos, lo prometo. Luego podrás estar con tu amigo el tiempo que quieras”

“Ve, Frank, nosotros estamos aquí con Gee”

Miras a tus amigos que asienten y te sonríen pequeño y al final suspiras, susurrando un vale antes de girar e ir hacia la sala.

 

El médico te había engañado y han sido más de cinco minutos, pero la enfermera ha sido simpática y te ha vendado la mano con cuidado, dándote una pastilla para el dolor, así que no te cabreas mucho. Eso y el hecho de que estás aterrorizado de entrar en esa habitación y ver a Gerard.

Te quedas delante de la puerta con una mano en la manivela respirando con el corazón en los oídos, sin saber si estás preparado para ver lo que hay dentro. La enfermera que te ha curado la mano pasa a tu lado y sonríe, poniendo una mano en tu hombro.

“Háblale. Algunos pacientes pueden recordar si se les ha hablado, cuando despiertan”

“No sabemos si se va a despertar”

La chica suspira y te coge la barbilla, haciendo que la mires a los ojos. “Si yo tuviera un chico como tú diciéndome todos los días que despertara, lo haría, así que entra ahí y trae a ese tesoro de vuelta”

Con eso y un guiño se separa de ti, haciendo su camino hasta desaparecer detrás del mostrador. Tú suspiras y, pensando en sus palabras, empujas la puerta.

La imagen que ves es de esas que probablemente no olvides en tu vida, y si alguna vez lo haces te la recordarán tus pesadillas.

El poco aire que te quedaba en los pulmones desaparece de golpe mientras todos los chicos se giran para mirarte. Tú no ves nada. Solo el centro de la sala, donde hay una cama que parece cómoda, obviamente la mejor de todo el hospital, de almohadas grandes y mantas suaves.

El resto de la habitación solo tiene una mesilla, un armario empotrado de puertas blancas, y un sillón grande que parece bastante agradable para dormir, supones que para la señora Way. 

En la cama, acostado, está Gerard. No sabes qué es exactamente lo que le habías dicho a tu mente sobre lo que ibas a ver, pero no es nada comparado con eso. Gee apenas está reconocible bajo la venda de la cabeza y las magulladuras y arañazos de la cara. Tiene un tubo saliendo de su garganta conectado a una máquina a su lado, los brazos por encima de las mantas con una vía saliendo de su mano derecha, conectada a varias bolsas de suero por encima de la cama.

Está tapado con la manta pero su pierna izquierda sobresale de debajo, puesta en altura con una escayola blanca cubriéndola desde los dedos de los pies asta encima de su rodilla.

Te quedas mirándolo como si en cualquier momento fuera a abrir los ojos y mirarte. Nada de esto importaría si lo hiciera. Ni su piel amoratada, ni sus brazos con rasguños, ni el tubo en su boca, nada, si solo abriera los ojos. Sólo quieres que te mire una vez más.

Ves por el rabillo del ojo como tus amigos se levantan de sus sillas y van hacia dónde estás, pasando por tu lado y haciéndote gestos de cariño antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando la puerta hace el suave clic que te saca de tus pensamientos, estáis solos en la habitación.

El único sonido de la habitación es la máquina que mantiene a Gerard respirando mientras te acercas a la cama y te sientas en la silla que está pegada al lateral, agarrando su mano con cuidado. Te sorprendes de que esté caliente, por algún motivo esperabas que estuviera fría, pero por otro lado Gerard siempre ha sido como una estufa con piernas.

Suspiras y te dejas caer contra la cama, apoyando la frente en el colchón a su lado, cerrando los ojos para no perder el poco control que estas teniendo sobre ti mismo.

“Hey, Gee” dices suave, levantando la cabeza y subiendo la otra mano para acariciar su pelo. Supones que tendrás que acostumbrarte a que no te conteste, pero ahora mismo se siente como un bloque de hielo golpeándote por dentro. “Yo no creo en todas esas mierdas de la luz blanca al final del túnel ni nada de eso” te ríes amargamente, intentando que no se te note que te tiembla la voz incluso aunque eres el único que lo sabe ahora mismo. 

“Probablemente siendo tú verás algún tipo de vampiro ninja zombie invitándote a una fiesta en el otro lado. O a lo mejor solo ves a Elena” suspiras y te levantas de la silla, inclinándote sobre él para apoyar vuestras frentes y odiando el hecho de que ni siquiera puedas besarlo, un roce de labios. 

Nada. 

“Pero sea lo que sea” susurras. “no lo sigas, ¿vale? Ni si te ocurra seguirlo, chaval, porque tienes que abrir los ojos para verme patearte el culo por hacerme esto”  
Ignoras la lágrima silenciosa que se ha escapado por su cuenta y le das un beso en la frente, tragándote el nudo de la garganta y restregándote los ojos cuando hay un suave toque en la puerta y los chicos vuelven a entrar, sentándose en sus sillas sin decir nada.

Tú vuelves a la tuya sin soltar la mano de Gee, colocándote bien las gafas y mirando a Mikey cuando te atreves a levantar la vista. Está sentado al otro lado de la cama y te mira intenso, sonriéndote un poco cuando cruzáis las miradas. 

“Mikey, lo siento” las palabras están fuera de tu boca sin que puedas evitarlo, pero no te importa, porque es la verdad.

“No es culpa tuya, Frank”

“Sí, sí que lo es. Tu madre tiene razón. La discusión de ayer no tendría por qué haberme hecho no ir a los estatales, debería haber estado allí como amigo aunque fuera. Si yo hubiera estado allí, Gee no estaría en esta cama”

Mikey te mira por un momento con una cara que no puedes descifrar, y cuando habla te hielas. “Tienes razón” Mikey debe ver que eso se ha sentido como una bofetada porque suspira y se levanta, rodeando la cama para llegar hasta ti. “Si hubieras ido hubieras arreglado las cosas con mi hermano y hubierais salido disparados para poder ‘celebrar’ su victoria en tu apartamento. Y ambos estaríais en esta cama”

Para eso no tienes respuesta. Y aunque no se te ha escapado el hecho de que Gerard haya ganado los estatales, que esté acostado sobre esa cama con un tubo en la garganta le hace sombra. 

Una puta montaña al lado de la hormiga.

Estiras tu mano libre para coger la de Mikey y suspiras, sonriendo un poco cuando Mikes aprieta y te sacude el pelo. No tardas en volver la vista a Gerard con un resoplido y los ojos empañados.

La habitación vuelve a quedarse en silencio.

*

Para cuando son las siete de la tarde no has comido, no has dormido y prácticamente ni has respirado.

Te agarras a la mano de Gerard como si te mantuviera conectado a ese respirador para seguir vivo. Las horas han pasado y nada ha cambiado, los chicos han salido a comer y han vuelto, o han ido a casa a ducharse y han venido un rato después, pero tú no te mueves. 

Mikey ha intentado convencerte de que vuelvas a casa, que comas algo, que te duches, que duermas. Pero eres incapaz de hacer nada de eso si Gerard no va a hacerlo. 

Al final Quinn ha convencido a Mikey de que deje de intentarlo, e incluso ha ido a tu apartamento a sacar a la pobre Reina, que para entonces estaría llorando por los rincones de la casa por sentirse sola. 

Eso casi te hace levantarte de la silla.

La señora Way ha vuelto hace unas cuantas horas y se ha disculpado, poniendo una mano en tu mejilla, suave esta vez, y sonriéndote con lágrimas en los ojos, diciéndote que sabe lo bueno que eres para su hijo, que nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

Tú te has tragado la culpa y las imágenes de Gee llorando hace menos de veinticuatro horas.

El señor Way solo te dedica miradas de asco y comentarios fríos, pero no te puede importar menos. Llegados a ese punto, tu mano es parte de la de Gerard, y no piensas moverte de ahí.

 

Son las nueve y media cuando la habitación vuelve a quedarse casi vacía, solo Quinn y tú acompañándolo mientras Mikey y sus padres cenan en la cafetería y el resto de los chicos ha vuelto a casa para cenar y dormir. 

Tú eres incapaz de meterle nada al estómago que no vaya a volver a salir, y la palabra exhausto puede ser un ligero malentendido comparado con cómo te sientes. Aun así tu mano sigue acariciando el pelo de Gerard, y tus ojos no se cierran porque los suyos se abran.

“Desde que me llamaste anoche no has vuelto a decirme nada. ¿Qué tal has dormido?” Quinn te saca la conversación para entretenerte, lo sabes. Y se lo agradeces.

“Pff, he tenido noches peores pero… bastante mal, la verdad. No podía quitarme de la cabeza sus palabras, ¿sabes? Hablaba de él como si fuera lo más increíble que ha conocido nunca”

No has apartado la vista de Gerard mientras hablas, pero oyes el suspiro de Quinn cerca y sabes que se ha sentado a tu lado.

“Gerard te quiere, Frank. Sólo está demasiado asustado para verlo”

Arrugas el entrecejo y miras a tu amigo. “¿Asustado? ¿Por qué iba a estar asustado?”

“Gee ha dado mucho antes, más de la cuenta, y eso no se le olvida”

Suspiras y vuelves a mirarlo, barajando entre tus labios la pregunta que te mueres por hacer. Querías que fuera el propio Gerard el que te dijera todo esto, pero algo dentro, algo afilado y doloroso, te dice que Gee no iba a decírtelo en un futuro cercano, así que decides lanzarte al vacio.

“¿Qué pasó con Bert? Y no me digas que no es tu lugar contármelo, sabes que él no va a ser objetivo”

Quinn parece dispuesto a discutir, pero al final suspira y carraspea, mordiéndose el labio antes de empezar a hablar.

“Gee ha crecido en una familia donde todo ha sido perfecto, o donde se tiene que hacer pensar que todo es perfecto. Se sentía invencible de esa manera que todos los adolescentes se sienten. Sin problemas en casa, ni de dinero, ni familiares, ni de salud… no tenía nada que le hubiera enseñado que la vida es una puta. Cuando empezó con Bert se tiró con todo lo que tenía hasta el punto de anularse. Estaba tan centrado en que todo fuera perfecto para Bert que no se apreciaba a sí mismo en la relación. Bert nunca lo trató mal, no exactamente, pero supongo que se quería demasiado a sí mismo para estar con alguien que se quería tan poco, ¿me entiendes?”

Asientes. “Estaban descompensados”

“Exacto. Bert lo quería a su manera particular, pero lo primero siempre era él. Gerard no existía como individual dentro de su cabeza, solo tenía ojos para Bert, vivía para y por él. El objetivo principal de su vida era hacerlo feliz a costa de cualquier cosa… incluso su propia persona” Quinn se aparta el pelo de la cara y se inclina, mirando a Gerard con ojos llenos de cariño. 

“Cuando Bert lo dejó, se quedó vacío. Le había dado tanto que se quedó sin nada. Te juro, Frank, que estaba vacío. No hacía nada. Comía y respiraba porque era algo automático, pero apenas hablaba, dormía poco y mal, era un puto espectro de sí mismo”

Tragas y miras a Gerard, acostado en la cama, frágil. Ahora entiendes lo que quería decir.

“Después de eso no ha sido el mismo, ¿sabes? Ha aprendido a base de bien, y estoy seguro de que es él mismo el que se está impidiendo ver lo que siente por ti. Siente pánico de volver a pasar por lo mismo, y no le culpo, pero esta mañana estaba dispuesto a decírtelo” 

Miras a Quinn confuso y tu amigo suspira, restregándose la cara. “No debería decirte esto pero es la verdad. Después de los estatales iba a tu casa a decirte la verdad. No me lo ha dicho pero no ha hecho falta. Ganar los estatales lo ha hecho verlo todo completamente claro, como si el agua hubiera despejado su mente. Tendrías que haberlo visto, Frankie… nunca he visto a Gerard tan así, tan feliz. Y mucho menos con Bert”

Es la segunda persona que te dice eso hoy, y por un momento quieres agarrar a Gerard y sacudirlo, gritarle para que despierte y te diga eso él mismo, necesitas oírlo más que otra cosa.

Quinn carraspea a tu lado, pero sabes que no se está aclarando la garganta. Cuando lo miras vuelve a tener la cabeza enterrada en las manos y, aunque no lo oyes, sabes que llora.

La primera vez que sueltas la mano de Gee en horas, es para abrazar a su mejor amigo, que se agarra a tu camiseta como si fueras lo único que lo sostiene.

Mikey entra con sus padres un poco después, para veros aun en el mismo sitio, con Quinn llorando silenciosamente en tu hombro, mojando tu camiseta. Mikey da un paso hacia vosotros y pone una mano en su nuca, apretando un poco. No puedes creerte la entereza de Mikes cuando lo único que quieres tú es romperte en pedazos y no reconstruirte hasta que Gerard despierte.

“¿Por qué no os vais los dos a tu apartamento, Frankie? Cenad algo y daros una ducha. Aquí no podéis quedaros mucho tiempo más igualmente, y lo necesitáis. Lo necesitas”

Con un último suspiro asientes y te dejas llevar por los consejos de Mikey. 

 

Llegar a casa, ducharte y tomarte una tila nunca se ha sentido tan automático, y casi ni intercambias palabras con Quinn mientras le dejas un pijama y le destapas tu cama. Un abrazo y un gracias es lo único que compartís antes de que se meta debajo de tus sábanas.

Tú agarras dos mantas y una almohada y sales al salón, sintiendo el peso de Reina en tus pies nada más acomodarte en el sofá.

No te habías dado cuenta de lo cansado de verdad que estabas hasta que estás acostado y a oscuras, en silencio. Y a pesar de todo, te quedas dormido tan pronto como tu cabeza se entierra en la almohada. Lo último que visualizas son los ojos de Gerard.

Y por primera vez en horas, están abiertos.

Ojalá mañana puedas verlos otra vez así.


	9. Tears into wine

“Hum… es guapo”

Te ríes a pesar de ti mismo y agarras el brazo de tu mejor amigo, apartándolo de la cama donde Quinn duerme. Le pegas una colleja incapaz de aguantarte más la risa.

“¡Ow!”

“Shh. Pete, deja de acosar a mi amigo mientras duerme”

Pete Wentz. Aún no podías creerte que estuviera aquí. Erais mejores amigos desde que tenías uso de razón y, aunque cuando habíais cumplido los dieciséis se había dejado el instituto para trabajar con su padre, habíais mantenido el contacto casi a diario y seguíais siendo inseparables.

Cuando habías llamado a tu madre para hablar con ella un día cualquiera y te había dicho que Pete iba a venir a verte, casi te mueres del flipe. 

Ahora que lo tienes aquí agradeces la distracción, y que su padre le haya dado carta blanca para quedarse el tiempo que quiera lo hace todo más fácil. Aunque ahora que lo piensas a lo mejor no va a ser tan fácil mantener las zarpas de tu mejor amigo lejos de Quinn por mucho tiempo. Cuando a Pete se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

Aunque fuera hetero.

Ya lleva dos semanas en tu apartamento, pero Quinn había estado liado con los exámenes, como todos, y no habíais podido hacer mucho juntos, así que no se habían conocido hasta ahora. Bueno, más bien ahora Pete había conocido a Quinn, porque dudas que en su sueños él haya conocido a tu mejor amigo.

Quinn estaba durmiendo en tu casa después de una discusión con su padre. Al parecer eran bastante comunes y normalmente encontraba refugio en casa de Gerard, pero dadas las circunstancias, no dudaste en acogerlo en tu casa. Te sentías alagado de que en tan poco tiempo te eligiese a ti en vez de alguno de los otros chicos, pero sabes que Gerard era especial para Quinn, y que tú, a pesar de todo, lo mantienes más cerca de él.

No es la primera noche que no dormís, los dos acurrucados en el sofá mientras él te cuenta batallitas de cuando eran pequeños o tú intimidades que no estás seguro de que a Gerard le gustara mucho saber que le has contado. Aunque eso poco importaba ya. 

Mentirías si no dijeras que aunque hubieran pasado tres meses, hablar de él aun te mantenía con vida, aun sonreías y te sentías lleno al mirar una foto suya. Escondías una bajo tu almohada que te asegurabas de mirar cada noche, para no olvidar el color de sus ojos que hacía ahora tanto que no veías.

“Eh, empanao” Pete te agarra un poco del pelo y tira suavemente, sacándote de tus pensamientos. Era un poco temprano para estar despierto un sábado por la mañana, pero te habías prometido a ti mismo que ibas a ir a ver a Gerard, porque las últimas semanas con los exámenes no habías hecho mucho acto de presencia, y en el fondo te sentías mal por ello.

A veces tenías la sensación de que no despertaría si no estabas allí con él, de que de alguna manera sentía que no estabas y pensaba que seguías enfadado con él. Esos días llorabas de miedo, porque perdiste la esperanza de que abriera los ojos hacía tiempo, pero querías seguir teniendo fe con todo tu ser, querías creer que era posible.

“¿Vamos a ir al hospital sin tu amigo el bombón? ¿O vamos a despertarlo?” Pete te echa una mirada sucia con la última pregunta y tú ruedas los ojos.

“Yo voy a despertarlo, tú quédate aquí, no estoy lo suficiente despierto para sujetarte si intentas violarlo”

“Bah, aguafiestas” 

Le sacas el dedo a tu mejor amigo mientras entras por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde Quinn duerme, abriendo la puerta con cuidado y acercándote hacia el borde de la cama.

“Hey, Quinn” susurras, sacudiendo un poco su hombro. “Quinn, despierta”

“Humm” lo ves abrir los ojos a malas penas hasta que suspira y se restriega la cara, despertándose del todo.

“Vamos al hospital a ver a Gee, ¿quieres venir?”

Quinn arruga el ceño y cuando habla la voz le sale ronca. “¿vamos?”

“Sí, va a venir—“

“Tu voz es sexy recién despierto”

Ruedas los ojos y miras por encima de tu hombro para ver a Pete de pie al lado de la cama, mirando a Quinn con el labio entre los dientes como si fuera el postre más exquisito de la mesa. Quinn te mira con ojos de ‘¿tengo que sentirme acosado?’ y tú no puedes evitar reírte.

“Quinn, este es Pete. Mi mejor amigo de Jasper”

Quinn carraspea y saca la mano de debajo de las sábanas, estirándola hacia Pete. “Encantado”

“Créeme” dice tu mejor amigo. “El placer es todo mío”

“Pete, em, ¿por qué no me esperas fuera? Échale de comer a Reina o algo” le echas una mirada asesina de las de siempre, las que los mejores entienden en cualquier situación, y Pete suspira y rueda los ojos, renegando como un crío y guiñándole un ojo a Quinn antes de salir de la habitación. 

Cuando te giras hacia Quinn, éste aun mira a la puerta con una ceja levantada, el labio entre los dientes y la curiosidad escrita en toda la cara. Oh, dios. Pete lo va a tener muy fácil con este. Ha cambiado de acera a tíos más difíciles que Quinn.

“Eh” le das un golpe a Quinn en el hombro y tu amigo aparta la vista de la puerta, carraspeando y sonrojándose un poco mientras tú lo miras con una ceja levantada y sonrisa de capullo. “Bueno, ¿vienes o qué?”

 

Conocerte ese pasillo como lo palma de tu mano no hacía que recorrerlo fuera más fácil que el primer día.

Cada día tus hombros pesaban más y el pasillo parecía más largo, más doloroso, la habitación más lejana.

Por detrás de ti Quinn y Pete iban hablando, ni siquiera sabes de qué, sólo oías la voz de tu mejor amigo intentando ser sexy y a Quinn riéndole los intentos. Algo te decía que sabías donde iba a acabar eso. Solo esperabas que no fuera en ninguna de las habitaciones de tu apartamento.

Mikey no está cuando llegas, y el senador tampoco, pero la señora Way sí está, sentada en el sillón, leyendo un libro, como los últimos meses, sin despegarse de su hijo.  
Saludas a Worm antes de abrir la puerta, tocando flojo con los nudillos. 

Judith levanta la mirada y sonríe, ojos cansados. Podrías jurar que en estos tres meses había ganado diez años, y el brillo y luz que desprendía antes ya no estaban, sólo unas ojeras profundas y mirada triste.

“Hola, chicos”

“Hola, señora Way”

“Llámame Judith, Frank, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?”

Le sonríes suave y miras a la cama, la imagen ya conocida. Gerard ya parecía él mismo, su pierna estaba recuperada y bajo las sábanas, su piel blanca y limpia de moratones, como al principio, sin vendas ni heridas. Pero ese maldito tubo seguía en su boca, y sus ojos seguían cerrados.

Suspiras y coges una silla, sentándote en tu sitio ahora habitual y cogiendo su mano.

“Hola, Gee”

Sientes a Pete echarle una mirada a Quinn, pero él no lo está mirando, tiene su mano en el tobillo de Gerard, por encima de las sábanas, apretando un poco. Era algo que hacíais a menudo, hablabais con él, le contabais todo lo que pasaba, como Ray se había caído y se había partido la ceja o como Bob le había partido la cara a un gilipollas. 

Y siempre se hacía raro no escuchar su risa. Nunca te acostumbrabas. 

“Um, ¿puede oíros?” pregunta Pete, visiblemente incómodo.

“Puede, supuestamente. Dicen que algunos recuerdan que se les ha hablado cuando despiertan del coma… hay que intentarlo”

Tu mejor amigo asiente y se acerca a la cama, algo nervioso. “Hey, Gerard. Soy Pete, no me he presentado hasta hoy. Oye, tío, que me caes bien y eso, pero como no despiertes te voy a patear el culo por hacer llorar a mi mejor amigo, así que si me estás oyendo—“

“Pete” dices, notando cómo las mejillas se te ponen coloradas. Quinn se aguanta la risa y Judith te mira con una sonrisa pequeña en la cara. Carraspeas y agachas a mirada.

“Um, eso, que te despiertes”

El resto de la mañana pasa como siempre. Bob y Ray vienen un poco antes de la comida y todos vais a la cafetería mientras las enfermeras dan sus masajes a Gerard. No pasaba nada si os quedabais, pero tú particularmente no disfrutabas viendo como un montón de manos movían a Gerard para que sus músculos no se atrofiaran de estar tanto tiempo parados. 

Era horrible no verlo moverse por sí solo, simplemente estar ahí, sin vida.

Puedes oír en la lejanía a los chicos hablar y reír, mientras tú miras el agua de tu vaso, inmóvil, transparente, perdido en tu propia cabeza hasta que Quinn te da un codazo suave.

“Hey Frankie”

“Hum” levantas la cabeza y tus amigos te miran con esa mirada que llevas odiando desde el primer día que pisaste este hospital. Pena. Puedes sentir su lástima en un radio de mil kilómetros y te jode, porque ellos han perdido lo mismo que tú. “Voy a, um, al baño”

Te levantas sin esperar la respuesta de nadie, cayendo en la cuenta como el chico inteligente que eres de que hoy no tienes uno de tus mejores días.

Cierras el pestillo del baño y te apoyas en el lavabo, mirando tu cara en el espejo. Tienes uno de esos momentos en los que no sabes muy bien quién eres ni qué haces ahí; todo a tu alrededor te parece desconocido, tus ojos en el espejo te parecen los de un extraño. No sabes muy bien en qué momento empieza a faltarte la respiración, ni cuando los intentos de respirar se convierten en sollozos asustados.

Lo que sí notas es cómo tu estómago se da la vuelta, y como en automático estás arrodillado sobre el váter en cuestión de segundos, vomitando mientras te agarras al borde como si fuera lo único que te salva de meter la cabeza y tirar de la cadena.

No sabes cuánto tiempo estás ahí, pero cuando acabas supones que te has vaciado entero. Las piernas te tiemblan y la garganta te arde y te duele del esfuerzo. Estás un poco mareado y te duele la cabeza, que te retumba cuando alguien toca la puerta.

“Frank” es Pete. “¿estás bien?”

“Sí” dices, voz rasposa. “Salgo ya”

Te levantas del suelo con esfuerzo, tirando de la cadena y yendo hasta el lavabo. Te enjuagas la boca y bebes un poco de agua, intentando que las piernas dejen de temblarte. Te echas agua en la cara y cuando vuelves a tu reflejo la imagen no es mucho mejor que antes, más bien al contrario. 

Solo que esta vez resoplas, apartas la mirada y vas hasta la puerta.

Pete te espera con mirada preocupada y el labio entre los dientes. “Um, parece que acabas de echar la raba”

“¿Tú crees?” preguntas irónico, sin poder pararte. 

“Oh” dice Pete, haciendo un gesto con la cara. “Um, los chicos van a subir a despedirse de Gerard y se van a casa a comer”

“Vale, vamos. Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo”

Intentas no hacer mucho caso de que las piernas y las manos te siguen temblando y compras una botella de agua para hacer algo mientras los demás hablan y no tener que contestar a sus preguntas. Hoy iba a ser un día largo.

*

Estás en ese momento en el que no estás dormido ya, pero tampoco te has despertado del todo. Sabes que es de día porque los rayos del sol que atraviesan tu ventana calientan tu piel incluso debajo de las sábanas. Suspiras contento, y de repente lo oyes, casi como un susurro, clara como la luz que llena tu cuarto, algo que hacía tiempo que no oías y que habías echado de menos cada segundo. 

No quieres abrir los ojos por si es un sueño, no quieres salir de él, pero una mano acaricia tu cintura, deslizándose hasta tu vientre y subiendo, labios cálidos rozando la piel desnuda de tu espalda, y temes por un momento girarte y que todo sea una cruel invención de tu mente. Aun así no puedes evitar moverte en la cama, abriendo los ojos y girando. 

Y ahí estaban, verdes y grandes, brillantes. Te sientes contrariado, una parte de ti quiere echarse a llorar y la otra solo está tranquila, como si esto fuera lo que pasara todas las mañanas cuando despiertas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntas con voz rota, sin quitar la vista de la sonrisa de Gerard. Él se encoge de hombros y vuelve a reír, el sonido haciéndote suspirar.

"Solo me apetecía reír" susurra, como un secreto. "Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, y despertar contigo siempre es un buen motivo para reír"

Silencio. Su piel se ve más blanca que nunca con esta luz, casi brillante.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" murmuras, paseando tu mano de manera inconsciente por su cara, acariciando, memorizando sus líneas sonrientes con las yemas de tus dedos.

Gerard cierra los ojos y suspira con una sonrisa. "Hacerte feliz. Abrazarte. Mirarte. Reír contigo. Vivir"

Sientes algo dentro de ti encogerse. "¿Por qué?" preguntas, saboreando la desesperación en tus palabras.

Gerard abre los ojos y te mira intenso, quemando dentro de ti, alargando una mano para acariciarte. "Porque quiero que rías conmigo. Aquí. Para siempre. Como antes"

Oyes y sientes sus susurros contra tus propios labios, saboreando con antelación el roce que te hace cerrar los ojos, el sabor dulce que te invade cuando sientes su lengua trazar tu labio.

Te despiertas sobresaltado en tu cama, con lágrimas en los ojos que no sabías que tenías, el corazón acelerado y la piel hormigueándote por sus manos. Tragas y agarras las sábanas entre tus manos, cerrando los ojos para volver por un momento al vívido sueño que te ha desconcertado.

Fuera no hay ningún ruido. Recuerdas haber oído su risa. 

Y el silencio en tu habitación es el peor sonido que has oído nunca.

 

Llegas a la habitación de hospital sintiéndote particularmente mal, especialmente tembloroso, desoladamente solo.

Abres la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. No quieres que ninguna de las enfermeras de guardia esta noche te pille donde no debes, después de lo que te ha costado colarte y llegar hasta aquí a pesar de ser las dos de la madrugada. Worm había hecho como si no te hubiera visto, pero no se te había escapado cómo se había movido para tapar tu entrada a la vez que carraspeaba para tapar el ruido de la puerta.

Habías sentido la necesidad de verlo desde que te habías despertado de ese sueño. Había sido como retroceder todos estos meses, como volver a aquel primer día, el vacío, la tristeza, la culpa. Todo de vuelta a ti como una ola gigante después del retroceso del agua. 

Y la desesperación por verlo despertar casi te tiene gritando.

En su lugar, aprietas los dientes y dejas soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir desde que has despertado en esa cama vacía. Sólo te sientas en la silla que se ha convertido en tu santuario, agarras su mano siempre caliente a pesar de la ausencia de todo lo demás, y dejas caer la cabeza encima del colchón, hablando entre sollozos.

"Dios, Gee... por favor... t-t-te echo de menos" el susurro se pierde entre tus lágrimas y tu cansancio. 

En algún momento entre el recuerdo de su risa y el último sollozo, te quedas dormido.

*

Despiertas con una mano acariciándote el pelo, algo desconcertado por el sitio, dolorido por la postura, hasta que recuerdas tu escapada nocturna al hospital. 

Por la dulzura de la caricia supones que la señora Way ha llegado temprano hoy, porque el sol ni siquiera entra aun por la ventana. Suspiras y te mueves lento, restregándote los ojos antes de abrirlos. La mano que te acariciaba el pelo pasa a tu mejilla, y cuando tus sentidos vuelven en sí notas la diferencia. 

Silencio. No hay ningún pitido. No hay respirador. 

Arrugas el entrecejo mirando alrededor en la habitación. Tampoco había nadie. Es entonces cuando, con el corazón acelerado y el nudo en la garganta, tus ojos viajan hasta llegar al principio de la cama. 

Y el mundo a tu alrededor deja de girar.

"Frankie"

El sonido es casi inaudible, y por un momento te preguntas qué tipo de tortura te tiene preparada tu mente ahora. Si es un sueño, un espejismo, si cuando vayas a tocarlo se escurrirá entre tus dedos.  
Te mueves con manos temblorosas, queriendo tocarlo, sentirlo. Cuando tu piel roza su cara lo oyes suspirar y girar su cara para besar la palma de tu mano. No eres consciente de que has seguido moviéndote hasta que tu frente está con la suya y tus ojos están cerrados por el miedo.

"¿Esto es un sueño?"

Sientes su mano en tu mejilla otra vez y notas como tu labio inferior tiembla, pero te tragas las lágrimas.

"No" oyes, pequeño. Niegas con la cabeza. No podía ser. "Frankie... abre los ojos"

Obedecer es más instinto que esfuerzo, y cuando lo haces jadeas, tu respiración acelerándose. Ojos verdes y brillantes te devuelven la mirada, cansados y con profundas ojeras, pero suyos.

"Gee" dices, voz quebrada, y sonreír parece la única opción plausible para el resto de tus días. "Gee..." tocas su cara como si no pudiera ser verdad, sin poder quitar tu ojos de los suyos. 

Si fueras consciente de tus acciones ahora mismo te darías cuenta de que estás riéndote entre sollozos, tus ojos incapaces de apartarse por si cuando vuelvan los suyos no estén abiertos. Esto es con lo que llevas soñando los últimos tres meses de tu vida. Y no puedes creerte que por fin sea real.

"Hey" Gerard sujeta tus manos para que paren de moverse, sonriéndote pequeño antes de moverse lo justo. Hasta que sientes sus labios en los tuyos.

Están calientes, y secos, y solo es un roce de labios, el que no pudiste darle el primer día por ese maldito tubo, el que podías casi sentir en tu boca desde tu sueño de hace unas horas. 

Cuando te separas Gerard te mira con ojos empañados y una sonrisa.

“Eh, estoy aquí, deja de mirarme como si hubieras visto un fantasma”

Niegas con la cabeza casi riéndote y lo oyes reírse a él. Sin poder evitarlo te acurrucas contra él, enterrando tu cara en su cuello, sintiendo sus brazos rodearte y apretarte suavemente, sus labios dejando un beso en tu cabeza. 

“Tres meses, capullo. No vuelvas a hacerme esto”

Su risa suave vuelve a llenar la habitación, reviviendo cada fibra de tu ser, renovándote de dentro hacia fuera. 

“Lo siento” lo oyes decir. Su voz, ronca pero clara, repitiendo tu nombre una y otra vez. Suspiras y susurras un ‘no dejes de hablar’. Es la primera vez en meses que te duermes sin sentir que algo no está bien a tu alrededor.

Tu mundo, de repente, vuelve a tener sentido.


	10. Forever, like ghosts in the sun

Los días siguientes fueron una locura.

Gente entraba y salía de la habitación, todo el mundo riendo y bromeando. Gerard ya se levantaba poco a poco de la cama, con ayuda, y andaba por el hospital, después de que lo hubieran trasladado a planta cuando las pruebas demostraron que todo estaba bien.

Así que las cosas iban bastante bien. Los médicos estaban contentos con la evolución de Gerard, papá senador no había vuelto a tocar el tema de la universidad o algo por el estilo, incluso parecía que tu presencia ya no le molestaba tanto, ya te ignoraba simplemente; los chicos volvían a ser igual que antes, Mikey se reía. Incluso Bert había venido a verlo estando tú en esa misma habitación. 

Antes lo había hecho con Quinn procurando que tú no estuvieras.

Y aun así, desde la esquina de la habitación, mientras observas como Gerard se ríe de algo que ha dicho Quinn, no puedes sentirte del todo bien.

Porque todo era perfecto, sí, salvo un mínimo detalle.

Gerard no recordaba nada.

No recordaba el accidente, ni haber ganado los estatales. No recordaba la pelea con su padre ni la conversación con Quinn en la que le pidió el coche. No recordaba a dónde iba.  
Y por supuesto, no recordaba vuestra pelea.

Quedarte a su lado sentado mientras agarras su mano y lo ves mirarte hace que te sientas como un gilipollas integral, porque los médicos han dicho que podéis recordarle cosas, pero que es mejor que vuelvan a él por sí mismas. Y no sabes qué es lo que debes hacer. 

Si apartarte, y esperar a que Gerard recuerde vuestra discusión, lo cual no es una opción válida porque tendrías que explicarle porqué te apartas y no piensas dejarlo ahora; o quedarte con él como si no pasara nada y sentirte como un capullo después, que es básicamente lo que estás haciendo.

El único con el que habías hablado de eso era con Reina, porque Quinn y Pete estaban demasiado ocupados con tanto flirteo y mariconadas como para que los sacases de su mundo rosa, y Mikey no era objetivo. Tu perro siempre era tu mejor opción.

A pesar de tus intentos por mantenerte hoy un poco alejado de Gerard, no puedes evitarlo cuando te mira y arruga el entrecejo un poco, haciéndote un gesto para que te acerques a la cama y te sientes a su lado. Con un suspiro y sin poder decir que no a esa mirada, vas hacia donde está, sentándote en la silla que Jepha ha dejado vacía.

A la hora de comer, Quinn, Pete y tú os quedáis en la habitación con Gerard mientras Mikey, Judith y el senador van a comer a la cafetería, y tu aprovechas para quitarte las zapatillas y subirte a la cama con Gee, sentándote a su lado por encima de las sábanas, la cama inclinada de manera que estéis sentados.

Gerard te sonríe y te da un beso en la sien, susurrándote en el oído después.

“¿Qué rollo se llevan estos dos?”

Sonríes y niegas. “Ni quiero saberlo. Pero Pete es de los fieles al ‘el que la sigue la consigue’”

“¿Esto lleva pasando mucho tiempo? Quiero decir, Pete… ¿cuándo ha venido?”

“Nah, llevan un par de semanas de tonteo. Quinn era un poco difícil al principio, pero según parece no es tan hetero como pensábamos”

Gerard se ríe y suspira. “Bien, mejor. Porque si no me acordara de eso iba a mosquearme, no me quiero perder ni un poco de lo que pasa entre esos dos”

Miras al otro lado de la habitación donde Pete aparta un mechón de la cara de Quinn. Miras a Gerard con una ceja levantada y él te mira igual, haciendo que los dos rompáis a reír.

“¿Qué es tan gracioso, nenas?” pregunta Quinn, mejillas coloradas.

“Nada, nada” dices, apretando el muslo de Gerard para que deje de reírse. Cuando Quinn os saca el dedo y vuelve a lo suyo con Pete, decides que necesitas decirle algo a Gerard. “Oye, Gee… sobre lo de no acordarte de las cosas, necesito—“

“Bueno, bueno” el médico entra en ese momento y sonríe desde la puerta. Cuando mira a la cama se cruza de brazos, claramente echándote una mirada de ‘qué voy a hacer contigo’. Tú le sonríes, todo dientes, antes de bajarte de la cama. Era un poco triste que ese médico fuera como un tío o así para ti a estas alturas. “A ver, Gerard. Las últimas pruebas están genial, ¿has conseguido recordar algo?”

“Um, no, la verdad. Hay una canción que no para de venirme a la cabeza, de Bon Jovi, creo”

“Bueno, eso puede que sea solo buen gusto musical” el médico guiña un ojo y tú sonríes.

“¡Oh! Anoche pude ver algo… fue como, pensaba que estaba soñando, pero aun no estaba dormido. Fue como un flash, rápido, de alguien llorando. Estaba como en un bosque, o un parque, no sé, estaba borroso”

Puedes sentir como un nudo se aprieta en tu garganta por sus palabras, mirando de reojo a Quinn, que te devuelve la mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación.

“Bueno, eso es algo, poco a poco, tampoco hay que estresarse. Como mucho en un mes los recuerdos volverán a ti, a lo mejor no con total nitidez, y puede que pierdas detalles, pero nada con importancia. Mañana te podrás ir a casa por fin, muchacho”

Después de que el médico se fuera y la familia de Gee volviera de comer, se dan las noticias y todo el mundo se vuelve loco son su vuelta a casa, así que no tienes las narices de volver a sacar el tema, y Gerard no te vuelve a preguntar.

Ya estaba recordando, y si estos iban a ser los últimos días con él, preferías pasarlos con él de verdad.

*

La única luz que entra en el apartamento es la de las farolas de la calle y la luna llena que da al cristal de tu salón, sin cortinas porque las habías roto en un intento por lavarlas. Tú sales sin mirar el reloj después de a saber cuántas horas intentando dormirte sin éxito, claramente, restregándote la cara y ajustándote la pata de los bóxers que se te ha arrugado cuando dabas vueltas en la cama. 

No te das cuenta de que la luz de la cocina está encendida hasta que casi estás dentro, y te paras con los ojos entornados porque jurarías que la habías apagado. Dar un paso hacia delante y asomar la cabeza te confirma que no estás loco. Pete está sentado en la mesa, vista fija en algo que no se ve, acariciando una taza de lo que huele a café.

“Hey” dices, la voz saliéndote ronca por falta de uso. Pete sale de su trance brusco, cogiendo aire y suspirando, recostándose en la silla mientras tú vas a por tu propia taza de café.

“Hey” dice, su voz no saliendo mucho mejor que la tuya. “¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?”

Niegas con la cabeza y coges una magdalena del armario, sentándote enfrente de Pete con ella en la boca y el café en la mano.

Bebéis y coméis (bueno, comes) en silencio durante un rato, el único sonido de la cocina el reloj de la pared con pequeñas manzanas en la punta de las agujas, que se paraba de vez en cuando según le apetecía. Ya ni mirabas la hora ahí, aunque era útil si querías saber qué hora era en China.

Cuando te aburres de no hablar y no mirar a ningún sitio, decides torturar un poco a Pete.

“Bueno, ¿cómo va tu conquista, huh? ¿Algo de suerte?”

“¿Qué? ¡Ah!” tu amigo se encoge de hombros y te aparta la mirada, bebiendo de la taza. Tú levantas una ceja, eso era raro viniendo de Pete, muy raro.

“¿Qué significa eso? Venga va, tú no te cansas fácilmente y he visto como tonteas con él. Parece que va a picar, ¿o ha picado ya? No, ¿no? Me lo hubieras dicho si te hubieras follado a uno de mis amigos, espero” te ríes tú solo pero al parecer a Pete no le hace tanta gracia, porque te mira y se ríe suave pero sabes que es una mentira como una casa de grande. Os conocéis demasiado tiempo.

“Nah, no, aun no ha caído” su tono es demasiado normal, para ser Pete.

“¿No me digas que te vas a rendir tan pronto?”

Una expresión rara cruza la cara de tu mejor amigo, una que no sabes muy bien cómo interpretar, pero habla antes de que puedas decir nada. “¿Qué? Tío, me ofendes… ¿cuándo me he rendido yo? Parece que no me conoces…”

Te quedas mirando a tu mejor amigo un rato, bebiendo café sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Si ese era su intento de engañarte, no había sido muy bueno. 

A lo mejor es que la cafeína está tardando un poco en hacer efecto, pero cuando lo hace todo te parece mucho más claro.

“¡¿Te gusta Quinn?!”

Pete levanta la cabeza, mirándote con ojos grandes. “¿Qué? ¡no!” 

Sonríes grande y empiezas a reírte, viendo como tu mejor amigo rueda los ojos y se escurre en la silla.

“Eres un gilipollas” murmura, esperando a que te calmes un poco para volver a hablar. “Tú flipas. Lo único que quiero es follármelo, ya está”

“Ya, vale” dices, aguantándote la risa. “Lo que tú digas”

“Cree lo que quieras. Me da igual”

“Aham” niegas con la cabeza aún incrédulo mientras te levantas y dejas la taza en el fregador. Pete Wentz colado por alguien, si te lo dicen no te lo crees.

“El otro día Quinn me dijo que Bert lo había llamado” Pete cambia de tema descaradamente, y tú se lo dejas pasar porque es tu mejor amigo y no quieres torturarlo mucho, todavía. Y porque ese nombre es más amargo que el café que te has bebido.

“¿Ah, sí?”

Tu amigo asiente, levantándose también para dejar su taza en el fregador con la tuya, apoyándose en la encimera con los brazos cruzados, mirándote.

“Me comentó que habían hablado de ti o no sé qué”

“¿De mi?”

“Bert le preguntó si las cosas entre tú y Gerard iban bien, si lo tratabas bien” Pete te mira esperando a que digas algo, a que salgas de tu asombro, supones. Después de todo ese cabrón te iba a poner difícil que lo odiaras y todo. Pete sigue hablando cuando ve que tú no lo haces.

“Solo quiere que Gerard esté bien. Sabe que la cagó mucho pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Además, ahora ya después de tanto tiempo tampoco tiene mucho sentido” tu amigo se encoge de hombros.

“Ya, supongo…” dices, aun un poco fuera de ti.

“Oye, sé que tienes tus motivos para que no te guste, pero a mí me parece un buen tío. Se preocupa por Gerard, y le caes bien. No sé”

“Yo no tengo ningún problema con él” dices, poniéndote un poco defensivo. “La próxima vez que pregunte si las cosas entre Gee y yo están bien le dices que no, y que es todo gracias a él porque lo dejó tan jodido que ni siquiera es capaz de permitirse querer a alguien”

Tu mejor amigo levanta las manos y te sonríe de medio lado. “No la cargues conmigo, enano. No es conmigo con quien estás cabreado” 

No, es conmigo. Piensas, suspirando y revolviéndote el pelo.

“Oye, sé que no es un mal tío y todo eso, pero tampoco me apetece ser su mejor amigo de repente, ¿vale?”

“Bien por mí. Yo no vivo aquí, así que me importa una mierda. Yo siempre estoy contigo, Frankie, incluso cuando eres un cabezota sin razón” le pegas un puñetazo suave en el pecho y Pete se ríe. “Solo te lo digo porque Quinn y él son buenos amigos, a lo mejor tienes que acostumbrarte a verle el careto”

Asientes y das la conversación por acabada. “Bueno, y lo de Quinn… ¿qué?”

Tu mejor amigo se aparta de la encimera y finge un bostezo, echando a andar hacia fuera.

“Bueno, estoy reventado, voy a dormir”

“¡Eh! No me hagas la cobra… solo te estás delatando”

“Hasta mañana, Frankie. O dentro de unas horas”

Lo sigues hasta el pasillo incapaz de dejar de sonreír. “Ohhh, ¡Wentz se está enamorando! Un hetero le ha robado ese oscuro y frío corazón de piedra”

Pete te hace un calvo a mitad del pasillo, solo haciendo que te ríes aun más.

“Es demasiado tarde para negarlo, Pete, sólo tú podrías enamorarte de un hetero que vive en un estado diferente al tuyo” 

Solo después de que hayas dicho las palabras te das cuenta de lo que realmente significan, la sonrisa borrándose de tu cara rápido. 

Pete te mira con una mano puesta en el pomo de su puerta y una sonrisa que no estás acostumbrado a ver en tu amigo. Una sonrisa triste. 

“Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Yo no puedo ocultarte nada. Y tú siempre tienes razón”

No sabes qué contestarle ni qué hacer. Hubo un tiempo en el que las cosas entre Pete y tú eran fáciles. Hablabais de la chica o el chico que os queríais follar, cervezas y porno. Nada de implicaciones sentimentales. Así erais.

Y en esto os habéis convertido.

Tú pierdes el sueño por no perder a alguien que pensabas que no ibas a encontrar. Y él por alguien que ni sabe si volverá a ver.

Si consigues dormirte después de esa conversación, aun no sabes cómo.

*

A la mañana siguiente cuando te levantas ya es bien tarde, y Pete hace un rato que se ha ido con Quinn, según la nota que te ha dejado en la cafetera. Tú decides empezar el día con dos cafés en vez de uno y una duchita.

Estás saliendo del baño con los pantalones vaqueros abiertos, la camiseta de manga corta, las gafas recién puestas y restregándote el pelo con una toalla cuando llaman a la puerta.

Ver a Gerard en el umbral no te sorprende mucho, después de una semana fuera del hospital no os habíais visto demasiado porque en su casa las cosas aun estaban por hablar. Pero verlo totalmente serio y evitando mirarte a la cara incluso cuando le sonríes grande y le saludas con tu típico ‘hola moreno’, eso es nuevo.

Gerard pasa a tu apartamento con Reina pisándole los talones, ladrando y saltando de alegría, como si lo hubiera echado de menos, que probablemente fuera así. Él se sienta en el sofá y la anima a subirse con él, acariciándola detrás de las orejas mientras el perro lo mira con ojos de adoración y la lengua fuera.

Nunca te has sentido tan parecido a un perro en tu vida.

Dejas la toalla encima de donde sea y vas hasta el sofá, sentándote al lado de Gerard con una pierna debajo de ti, apoyado en el respaldo de manera que lo miras de frente.

“Hey, ¿estás bien?” dices, acariciando suave su brazo. Es cuando él se aparta de tu mano cuando sientes tu estómago caer a tus pies.

“Hum, anoche—anoche tuve un recuerdo. Creo que es un recuerdo” por primera vez desde que ha entrado te mira, mordiéndose el labio, mirada perdida. “Estoy, um, algo confuso ahora mismo la verdad”

Te tragas el nudo de la garganta y asientes, acercándote un poco a él. “P-puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Gee”

Gerard coge aire y asiente, bajando a Reina al suelo y girándose en el sofá para mirarte de frente. “En mi recuerdo, tú—bueno, yo… nosotros ya no estábamos, ya sabes, o bueno. Um, a ver” coge aire y vuelve a hablar “tú me dejabas. O yo a ti, no lo tengo muy claro. Creo que tenía algo que ver con Bert, no lo sé, sólo recuerdo tu cara, triste, diciéndome que no lo sabías y- y- saliendo de ahí…se sentía como si--- ¿es verdad? ¿es un recuerdo? Porque he estado toda la noche dando vueltas y me estoy volviendo loco”

Puedes ver la desesperación de Gerard, casi palparla, y decides que después de todo se merece la verdad. Coges aire y te preparas para lo peor.

“Gee—“

“¿Es verdad o no?”

“Sí” dices, oyendo como deja de respirar durante un momento, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. “Pero Gerard, escúchame, ¿vale? No es—“

“Todo este tiempo en el hospital… has hecho como si no pasara nada. Me has mentido”

“No, Gee, sí, pero—uggg. El médico dijo que debías recordar por tu cuenta. Y yo no sabía qué hacer, ¿vale? ¿Cómo iba a apartarme de ti cuando estabas así?”

“O sea que lo hiciste por lástima” la voz de Gerard es más dura ahora, y puedes ver la rabia en sus ojos.

“¡No! No, no. Tú despertaste y creías que todo estaba bien. Que estábamos bien. ¿Cómo iba a dejarte sin explicártelo? No recordabas nada… ¿qué iba a decirte? ‘Oye, Gee, es que antes del accidente te dejé porque me dijiste que no podías quererme como a Bert, espero que te mejores’” dices, enfadándote de repente, todo lo que aquella noche no pudiste. Los ojos de Gerard están abiertos como platos y suspiras, relajándote un poco. “¿Qué habrías hecho tú, a ver?”

“Yo—yo ¿te dije eso?” pregunta, como si fuera la cosa más imposible del mundo.

“¡Sí! Oye, quieres la verdad, vale, te contaré lo que pasó, pero antes quiero que entiendas que yo siempre he querido esto” os señalas con tu mano a los dos, dejando clara tu postura. “Nosotros”

Gerard parece estar procesando la información poco a poco, hasta que asiente.

“Llevabas unos días distanciado, las cosas en tu casa no estaban bien, y Bert había aparecido de repente haciendo que volvieran fantasmas del pasado o alguna mierda similar. Llevabas días sin hablarme, hasta que me llamaste por teléfono para quedar. Nos vimos, dije que necesitaba saber lo que sentías por mí. Dijiste que no lo sabías” puedes ver como la vista de Gerard se desenfoca, perdiéndose en algún lugar de su mente que tú no puedes ver, pero sigues hablando. “Me dijiste que no sabías si podías volver a querer como a él. En ese momento lo entendí todo mal, yo necesitaba saber que estábamos en la misma página, pero tú—“

“Te dije que no lo sabía. Me dejaste porque pensaste que no te quería”

Te encoges de hombros y asientes, sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Gerard sobre ti. 

“Quinn me contó en el hospital lo que pasó con Bert. Entendí porqué no podías quererme como a él, porqué no podías volver a dar tanto… pero yo no soy él, Gee” casi susurras la última parte, desesperado por hacerle ver que nunca harás lo que le hizo él.

“El día de los estatales… el del accidente, iba—“

“Venías aquí, a verme” dices, agachando la mirada.

Sientes los dedos un poco temblorosos de Gerard sobre tu barbilla, levantándote la cara para que lo mires.

“Venía a pedirte perdón” dice, seguro, como si fuera obvio. “Venía a decirte que fui un gilipollas, que lo de Bert no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Que yo también quiero esto”

“Pero no llegaste” dices, y la voz se te rompe por un momento. Gerard está tan cerca de ti que casi puedes saborearlo, su aliento rozándote los labios.

“Lo hago ahora” dice en un susurro, antes de besarte. Y hace apenas una semana desde la última vez que lo besaste, pero se siente como siglos. 

Te besa como si fuera a morir al minuto siguiente, como si quisiera recuperar los tres meses dormido en un solo beso.

“Lo siento” dice contra tu boca.

“Da igual, ya está. Estás aquí, quieres esto. A la mierda con lo demás, Gee”

“Quiero esto. Nosotros. A ti”

Asientes y sonríes aun con los ojos cerrados, su frente contra la tuya.

“Nosotros”

Selláis el trato con un beso que te tiene en diez segundos acostado en el sofá y con las rodillas temblando. Pero sentir el peso del cuerpo de Gerard sobre el tuyo, sus manos paseándose por todo tu cuerpo, es más de lo que puedes pedir.

*

(Un año después)

POV Gerard

“¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso con las manos? Me estás poniendo nervioso” te dice Frank con una sonrisa, agarrándote una mano para que dejes de restregártela con la otra. 

Gunter conduce el coche sin hacer caso de vosotros dos sentados detrás. Ojalá pudiera haber venido Worm, pero tu padre lo necesitaba para no sé qué de una campaña.

Miras por la ventanilla el paisaje de fuera, un poco oscurecido por los cristales tintados. Aun así puedes distinguir el sol sobre prados grandes verdes, árboles altos y de tonos verdes oscuros y verdes claros que hacía mucho que no veías allí en la ciudad.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que un cartel grande os da la bienvenida a Jasper.

Puedes ver por el rabillo del ojo como Frank es incapaz de quitarse la sonrisa de la boca, casi pega saltos en el coche, de la emoción por volver a su pueblo y volver a ver a su familia.

Seguís el camino en silencio, solo con las indicaciones del gps, hasta que de repente se oye el ‘ha llegado a su destino’ y la sonrisa de Frank se agranda, apretando tu mano y haciéndose hacia delante en el asiento. 

“Es esa de ahí” dice, señalando a la izquierda.

Tú te agachas un poco para mirar por la ventanilla contraria. La casa es no muy grande, de tejado gris con fachada verde muy pálido, casi blanco. Cuatro columnas guardan el porche, con un balancín a la izquierda y dos mecedoras a la derecha. Los escalones que suben al porche son de piedra gris, y la puerta blanca, macetas adornando los alrededores.

Podría ser de grande como el jardín de tu mansión. Y te encanta.

Frank te mira con el labio entre los dientes y la cara de un niño al que lo llevan a la feria por primera vez, y tú no puedes evitar reírte. Justo mientras aparcáis al otro lado de la carretera se abre la puerta de la casa, y una señora que supones que es su madre sale con una sonrisa grande. Frank te da un beso en la mejilla antes de bajarse corriendo del coche.

“¡Mama!” ves a Frank correr hasta su madre y abrazarla mientras tú bajas del coche y lo bordeas, quedándote a una distancia bastante amplia de ellos. Estabas histérico.

“¡Bambino! Déjame que te vea” la señora Iero aparta a Frank del abrazo, cogiéndolo de los brazos y mirándolo de arriba abajo. “Aww estás bien fuerte, ¿qué comes allá en la ciudad, huh?” Frank solo sonríe y vuelve a abrazar a su madre, antes de soltarse cuando su padre aparece en la calle.

“Frankie” dice el señor Iero, abriendo los brazos.

“Papa” cuando ves el abrazo que se dan, no puedes evitar sentir envidia. La cara del señor Iero no es más que pura felicidad por volver a ver a su hijo. Tú no recordabas cuando fue la última vez que tu padre te abrazó así, si es que lo ha hecho alguna vez. 

Suspiras y agachas la mirada, mirando tus zapatillas y los zapatos de Gunter, que está apoyado en el coche a tu lado.

“Bueno, tú debes ser Gerard. Cielo, no te quedes ahí, ven a darme un abrazo, muchacho” La señora Iero te sonríe y abre los brazos, haciéndote un gesto para que vayas, y tú sonríes nervioso y te acercas, intentando disimular los nervios aunque estás colorado como un tomate.

Supones que lo de los abrazos debe ser una costumbre a la Iero, porque ni siquiera tu madre te abraza con tanto énfasis como la señora Iero cuando por fin llegas a ella.  
Cuando te apartas, Frank ya está a tu lado, agarrándote la mano.

“Estos son mis padres, Gee. Linda y Frank”

Asientes y le das la mano a su padre, que te mira con una sonrisa cálida. No sabes si es porque hace mucho tiempo que las cosas en tu casa no están bien, o porque eso es lo que se siente de verdad cuando tienes unos padres, pero lo que te hace sentir esa familia con solo un saludo es más de lo que has sentido en mucho tiempo.

“Bueno, no vamos a quedarnos aquí, vamos adentro. He preparado la lasaña que tanto te gusta, bambino. Gerard ¿te gusta la lasaña?” 

“Sí, sí”

“Bien”

Entráis a la casa y justo antes de que la señora Iero vaya a cerrar la puerta se gira y te mira. “¿Qué le pasa a tu gorila? ¿es demasiado tímido?”

Frank y tú os miráis y reís.

“Es un poco antisocial, mama”

“Bah, tonterías. ¿Cómo se llama?”

“Gunter” dices, reprimiendo la risa.

“¡Señor Gunter!” grita Linda “¿Piensa quedarse ahí todo el tiempo? No sea tímido y pase, hay lasaña para todos”

A pesar de la negación de Gunter al principio, y su insistencia de que tenía comida en el hotel donde estaba hospedado esos días, la señora Iero consigue convencerlo y unas horas después os veis en la pequeña mesa de la cocina de los Iero, comiendo lasaña los cinco.

Después de una comida, un café y unas horas en el salón hablando con los padres de Frank, poniéndose al día, te sientes un poco abrumado. Gunter hace un rato que se ha ido y aunque no hablas mucho puedes sentir el ambiente familiar, puedes sentir como un hogar. Es algo que no has sentido nunca en Baltimore, solo en pequeños momentos a solas con tu hermano debajo de las mantas viendo películas.

“¿Te apetece otro café, cielo?” te pregunta la señora Iero, haciéndote sonreír.

“Sí, gracias, señora Iero”

“Aww, llámame Linda, esas cosas son para vejestorios” te guiña un ojo y tú no puedes evitar reírte.

“Bueno, Gerard, Frank nos contó que eras el hijo del senador. ¿Pensando en seguir sus pasos?” te pregunta el señor Iero.

Frank te mira con una sonrisa pequeña. “Hum… no, la verdad. Me gustaría mucho estudiar arte, la política no es lo mío. Pero mi padre no piensa lo mismo así que… no sé, aún estamos en discusión”

“Oh, bueno, hijo, los padres a veces podemos ser un poco egoístas, ¿sabes? Pero al final sólo queremos lo mejor para vosotros. Lo importante es que seas feliz” Frank padre te sonríe y de repente quieres quedarte allí para siempre. Quieres que él y Linda sean tus padres, no tener un guardaespaldas, sentirte querido. 

Ser normal.

Frank pone la mano en tu muslo y aprieta un poco, preguntándote en silencio si estás bien. Tú asientes y le sonríes.

Otro café más y una hora después Frank da un abrazo a sus padres y subís a su habitación, con la escusa de que estáis cansados por el viaje. Cuando entráis al cuarto y Frank cierra la puerta sueltas un suspiro, dejándote caer en la cama de espaldas, acostándote con los ojos cerrados.

Oyes la risa suave de Frank y notas la cama moverse con su peso, teniéndolo poco después sobre ti, sentado en tus muslos a horcajadas, sus manos a cada lado de tu cabeza.

“Hey” dice, el labio entre los dientes.

“Hola” tu mano va en automático hasta su cadera, la otra agarrándolo de la camiseta para llevarlo hasta tu boca. Le das un beso suave, tranquilo, una promesa. “Tus padres son geniales”

“¿A que sí?” 

“Aham” dices antes de volver a besarlo.

Es lo último que decís, perdiéndoos en el beso y olvidándote de todo lo demás.

Estar con Frank así era familiar y nuevo a la vez.

Era curioso como estar tan cerca de morir podía cambiar tu manera de ver las cosas. Aún sigue siendo extraño el hecho de que perdieras tres meses de tu vida acostado en una cama, respirando con ayuda. Ahora las cosas tienen otro color. Has aprendido a decir las cosas como las sientes, cuando las sientes, sin rodeos, haciendo que las cosas entre Frank y tú sean tres veces mejor.

Cada vez que estás con él no quieres perderte ni un poco, ni un poro, como si recorrerlo cada vez como si fuera la primera hiciera que nunca pudieras olvidarlo.

Tiras de su camiseta hacia arriba, dejándola caer en el suelo y llevando las manos a sus muñecas. 

Tienes como una especie de ritual cada vez que hacéis esto ahora, y aunque sabes que es absurdo, Frank nunca dice nada.

Cierras los ojos y paseas tus manos desde ahí hacia arriba, sus antebrazos y más arriba, hasta llegar a sus hombros y pasar las manos a su espalda. Sientes cómo los músculos se le contraen por tu roce, tus manos muy abiertas bajando desde los omoplatos hasta casi la curva de su culo y volviendo a subir hasta su cuello. Frank te besa durante todo el tiempo, sin separarse de ti ni para respirar.

Sietes su nuez moverse bajo tus dedos cuando traga y bajas, sintiendo su clavícula y luego sus pezones, ya duros, y más abajo. Sentir cómo las abdominales se le contraen es algo de lo que no te vas a cansar nunca, y disfrutas particularmente enredando los dedos en el pelo que baja de su ombligo hasta más abajo, donde los pantalones ya no le resultan tan cómodos.

Suspiras y subes tus manos por sus contados hasta su cara, cuando por fin abres los ojos para mirar a los suyos. Apartas el pelo de su frente con una mano mientras le quitas las gafas con la otra, dejándolas al lado vuestro en la cama. 

Frank te sonríe grande y tú le devuelves la sonrisa, pasando tu pulgar por su labio, los dedos por sus cejas y mejilla. Cuando llegan a sus labios abre la boca de repente, metiéndose dos de tus dedos y succionando sin apartar la vista de tus ojos.

Gimes desde el fondo de tu garganta y los suelta, riéndose.

“Shh, mis padres están abajo. Tendrás que ser silencioso, ¿puedes?” te mira con esa cara de no sabes ni qué, haciendo que la polla te dé un tirón y que muevas tus caderas para rozarla con su culo.

“Sí, sí”

Frank se ríe y a partir de ahí todo es más rápido. Pierdes tu camiseta y sus pantalones sin apenas parpadear, respiración acelerada contra su boca, seguido de tus pantalones y la ropa interior.

Prepararte no lleva mucho tiempo porque ya estáis acostumbrados a esto y vuestra paciencia no permite mucho más, así que no han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que tienes tres dedos de Frank dentro de ti cuando le susurras que pare y vaya a por ello de una vez.

Te muerdes el labio todo el tiempo mientras Frank entra, su cuerpo alineado con el tuyo, una de tus piernas doblada con su mano sujetándote donde el muslo y el culo se encuentran, tu dejando marcas en su espalda y arrugando sus sábanas en tu puño.

Cuando está enterrado en ti hasta el fondo paráis, su cara enterrada en tu cuello y tu polla entre vuestros cuerpos palpitando más que tu corazón.

La primera embestida de Frank da justo en el sitio y jadeas ruidoso, haciendo que se ría y se levante hasta que puede mirarte, su mirada advirtiéndote para que no hagas ruido.  
Tú asientes y te muerdes el labio, rodando los ojos hacia atrás inconscientemente cuando Frank empieza a moverse más seguido, cogiendo un ritmo.

Su respiración es húmeda y entrecortada en tu mejilla, y su pelo se enreda con el tuyo a medida que el aire de la habitación se va cargando, su sudor convirtiéndose en tu sudor, tu mano apretando fuerte su espalda mientras la fricción entre vuestros cuerpos hace que estés demasiado cerca, demasiado pronto.

De repente Frank da una embestida particularmente fuerte y se te escapa un gemido agudo, camuflado por su boca cuando reacciona a tiempo y te mete la lengua hasta la garganta.

“Has dicho que ibas a estar –ah- en silencio” susurra contra tu boca, aflojando el ritmo de las caderas pero embistiendo fuerte, haciendo que te muevas con cada golpe.

“Ya, ya, ah joder. Lo siento, es que—uh” 

“Shh” te dice, mordiéndote el labio después. “No me obligues a amordazarte”

Solo eso hace que quieras gemir otra vez, pero te lo tragas y te muerdes el labio, mirando a Frank con ojos de sí por favor y temblando cuando se ríe.

Subes tu mano de las sábanas a su pelo, bajándolo para besarlo con todo lo que tienes, sucio y rápido, mientras sus caderas aceleran y ya no hay vuelta atrás. 

Te corres con un jadeo silencioso y su labio entre tus dientes, tus manos apretando su espalda y su pelo sin separarlo un milímetro de ti. Frank gime bajito en tu oreja poco después, jugueteando con su lengua con tu lóbulo mientras sigue sin parar, vuestros cuerpos húmedos entre vosotros. Sabes que está muy cerca y sientes como todos sus músculos se tensan, quedándose muy quieto antes de soltar la respiración que aguantaba, corriéndose con su cara enterrada en tu cuello y tus manos arañando suave, tus labios besándolo donde puedes alcanzar.

Deja el peso de su cuerpo totalmente sobre ti y en ese momento te sientes mejor que nunca. 

Te duermes segundos después aun con el corazón acelerado, la neblina del orgasmo, y Frank dentro de ti.

 

Despedirte de Linda y Frank una semana después es más difícil de lo que pensabas que sería. Abrazas a Linda fuerte y le prometes venir en navidades con Frank, mientras el señor Iero te desea toda la suerte con la natación y la escuela de arte.

Mientras Gunter arranca y Frank y tú decís adiós por la ventanilla del coche, sientes que estás dejando tu hogar atrás.

*

“Venga, va. Un chupito por Gerard, el nadador más joven de la selección nacional y estudiante de primer año de la Escuela de Arte”

Tus amigos hacen palmas y vitorean fuerte, haciendo que todo el bar se gire para miraros, pero no puede importarte menos. Sonríes como un idiota y levantas tu propio chupito de tequila y apoyándolo en la mesa al grito de ‘¡el que no apoya no folla!’ de Jepha antes de bebértelo de un golpe. 

Tu amigos te felicitan una vez más con golpes en la espalda y revolviéndote el pelo. En frente tuyo Quinn te dice un ‘estoy orgulloso de ti’ sentado encima de Pete, que tiene su mano alrededor de su cintura. Tú le levantas una ceja y le haces un gesto con la cabeza, y tu mejor amigo solo rueda los ojos y te saca el dedo, aunque no se te escapa como se le suben los colores.

Llevaban juntos un par de meses después de muchos calentamientos de cabeza y varios viajes de ida y vuelta de Pete a Jasper. Al final Pete había conseguido mucho más que solo follárselo, aunque aun no sabían muy bien como apañar el hecho de que vivieran en estados diferentes.

Mientras los ves darse un beso con sonrisas en la boca, algo te dice que sabes perfectamente qué harán. Total, Pete estaba prácticamente instalado en casa de Frank.

Tu hermano está sentado a tu lado con su mano en el muslo de Alicia, que ya era una más del grupo y se reía por alguna broma de Bob. 

Miras a todos tus amigo a tu alrededor, Jepha, Ray, Pete y Quinn, Bob, Mikey y Alicia, y sonríes, sintiendo que todo está en su lugar.

Tu padre había accedido a que fueras a la escuela de Arte después de una larga conversación con tu madre y supones que afectado por el hecho de que estuvieras a punto de morir, cosa que le afectó más de lo que parecía en un principio. Más contento está de que el seleccionador nacional te haya metido en el equipo de natación con vistas a prepararte para las siguientes olimpiadas. Tu relación con Frank sigue sin gustarle mucho, pero al menos ya no os peleáis por ello.

Bebes un trago de cerveza y miras a tu izquierda, donde Frank se ríe fuerte, ojos entornados y golpeando la mesa. Te ríes y niegas con la cabeza.

Parece como si sintiera tu mirada porque en ese momento justo te mira, aun con la sonrisa en la cara, guiñándote un ojo cuando ve que lo estás mirando.

Sin poder evitarlo, pones una mano en su muslo y te acercas hasta poder darle un beso, sintiendo como se ríe contra tu boca cuando los gilipollas de tus amigos empiezan a vitorear y gritar otra vez. 

Después de separarte de él sin quitar la mano de su muslo y sacarle el dedo a todos te ríes fuerte, pensando que justo ese momento, ese lugar, esa gente, es lo que quieres recordar siempre.

Despierto, y dormido.


End file.
